Diego's Adventure
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: This is a companion piece to the story Alejandro's Adventure, telling the same story from Diego's POV. Thanks to all the readers who suggested this story. It will be fun to write.
1. Diego's Lunch

Diego's Lunch

The trip to the tavern was as it always had been – uneventful. The air was clear, and the sun was shining with such warmth. The mares were frisky and they let them have their heads. Alejandro had hung back, watching his son race his horse over the plains.

"Let's see who is the fastest today!" Diego's words echoed a child's game they used to play when Diego was still a young boy, slowly but surely developing his skills. Most of the time, Alejandro had let him win by a landslide, until he truly had the skills to be a match for him, and Diego knew that. He had been doing much the same thing with Felipe. Today he would revel in his father's amazement, and show him what he could do. Today he would relax just a little and enjoy a few moments of the day.

Diego grinned as he realised his father was pushing Dulcinea to her limits to try to gain on him. I am the better rider these days, Father, Diego thought. He let Esperanza open up to her full speed, and left his father in the dust. She easily and gratefully covered the distance delighted in being able to stretch herself.

Diego saw the sign for Los Angeles and hesitated. Showing off to his father was one thing, showing off to the whole town was another. Diego stiffened into his normal stance these days, disturbing Esperanza's rhythm and making her slow before he pulled her in. His father flew past him with such a look of surprise on his face that Diego almost laughed.

Esperanza fidgeted under him, annoyed with the ill treatment of her rider. He sighed and patted her gently. "I know, sweet heart. I know," he whispered.

He knew his father was staring at him with confusion, but he ignored him. The confusion would soon pass, and his father would shake his head and revert to his normal thought processes.

They tethered the mares at the doorway of the tavern.

"Diego," Alejandro began. Diego ignored him gently, by pretending not to hear him, and ran lightly through the tavern doors.

"Victoria, how are you this morning?" Diego greeted the tavern keeper. Victoria stopped what she was doing, and waved a little movement. She was busy with customers, but she sent a bright smile his way.

Alejandro unpacked the papers. "Diego, I do need some help here," he said with a smile. Diego turned to him, startled as if out of a dream. He was getting a little lost in daydreams, most featuring the beautiful woman with raven curls and dark eyes. He shook himself out of dreams, remembering where he was, and who was with him.

"Yes, yes of course." Diego put his mind to the task at hand. Numbers and facts were enjoyable for him, after all. The numbers would help clear his head, slow his heart rate. One day someone would guess his heart just by looking at his face. Perhaps even his very identity. Not safe, not safe at all.

"What will it be today?" Victoria asked, as she hovered near the table. She poured two juices for the men, and waited for them to answer her. Diego looked up, and savoured the idea of her being so close. He avoided her eyes, knowing that Zorro had the privilege of staring into those depths, but he did not. He treasured these lunches in the tavern, delighting in her smile, her words and her presence.

"Chicken tamales will do today," Alejandro answered for both of them. Diego nodded.

"Maybe some beef tamales as well. It looks like we will have a great deal of work ahead of us. These accounts are in a bit of a shambles," Diego said softly. "Maybe a glass of lemonade."

Alejandro nodded. "A bottle of wine as well."

"Well, sounds like a plan, gentlemen," Victoria said with a smile. She glanced at the bundle of papers Diego was leafing through and grinned. "I don't envy you at all, Don Diego."

"Oh, he enjoys it," Alejandro said dismissively. "Don't worry about him."

Diego sighed and grinned. "Actually the numbers are a challenge I enjoy." He felt his father looking at him in bewilderment. He shook his head, and Diego felt the sting of his father's disapproving glare. At least, thought Diego, his father hadn't caught the half lie in his voice. He hoped so at least. His father had been giving him strange glances all week.

Diego wasn't in a hurry to start, despite the very 'enjoyable' challenge before him. He spent a lot of time gazing at Victoria from a distance. He toyed with the tamales before eating a few. He played with the pencil in his hand, and the actual work only took a very short time. There were only a few sums that needed doing, and the brain work involved was nothing.

An hour and a half had passed before Diego declared the job done.

Ignatio de Soto entered the tavern. Diego flinched for a split second before he smiled politely and waved at the man. He hoped no one had noticed the momentary lapse of self-control. The Alcalde sat at his usual table, and ordered something complicated.

A rough couple of men entered, Diego noticed. He noted their attire and their demeanour, and he recognised the feeling of unease for what it was.

"Father," he whispered, and pointed in their direction. "Newcomers."

"Nothing unusual, Diego. You worry too much," Alejandro said, with a sigh. He looked up and saw the three men, and Diego was sure he saw his father shudder. One of the men turned and made his way to their table.

"Father…"

"Not now, Diego, I need to talk to someone," Alejandro said softly. "In private."

Diego's eyebrows rose. He didn't like the way the conversation between the men was starting, and he certainly didn't like the way he was being ordered away. Diego stood, and hesitated. Alejandro touched his son's arm as he turned to leave the table. Diego looked around at his father curiously, but his father didn't seem distressed or angry, so he relaxed.

Packing away the papers, he looked around for Victoria. It was near siesta time, and the tavern would close for the traditional rest. He wanted to chat with her for a while, and he left the table to move towards the bar.

"Is milk too much to ask for?" He asked with a smile. Victoria shook her head at his question.

"In this heat, Diego? I'll make you another lemonade," she answered. Diego nodded, and watched her pour the drink.

"Your father seems very intrigued by what that stranger is saying," Victoria commented, indicating the pair talking in a corner. Diego glanced across as he took a sip from his glass. He couldn't see the men's faces, but they were in a serious huddle. Diego stiffened and downed his drink.

Diego rose and made his way carefully and slowly across the room, keeping his eyes on the men. Alejandro's eyes met his, and the flickering of fear in his father's eyes made him a little angry.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you? What will happen if you don't do as I say? I could destroy you so easily, Alejandro," the man was saying. Alejandro almost threw the man against the wall. No one threatened him, no one threatened his family. Diego was at his side, and held him back until Alejandro regained control of himself.

"I won't even consider the idea. You can't frighten me. We can take care of ourselves here in California," Alejandro said firmly. He placed a hand on his sword hilt, which Diego saw and moved his hand over his father's.

Alejandro turned to look at his son. Diego slowly shook his head. "Father, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. We were just finishing our conversation, Diego." Alejandro took a deep breath, and removed his hand from his sword.

"You have a fine son, Alejandro. The world is a dangerous place. Think it over," the man said with a growl. Then he turned and left the tavern.

Diego waited and watched the man leave. Diego felt the tension in his neck, as he clenched his jaw. He clenched his fists so tightly that he felt fingernails dig into his soft skin, drawing blood. He was having trouble swallowing his anger today already, and he didn't like the feeling.

Alejandro patted Diego's shoulder gently. He must have noticed some of the anger.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself about Diego," Alejandro said softly. "Just old men with old problems. No danger there."

"Sounded like a veiled threat to me," Diego murmured. He turned his attention back to his father, and the tavern. Victoria had wandered across behind Diego.

"What a nasty looking gentleman," she murmured softly. "We get their kind regularly, I'm afraid. All bark and no bite, in my opinion."

Diego turned to thank her for the meal. "I'm going to find Mendoza. A bit of gossip will be nice after that turn of the books," he said brightly. "Can I have a bottle of Mendoza's favourite?"

Victoria handed a flagon over with a little shake of the head. Diego smiled, and gave a two fingered salute from the top of his head. Victoria frowned a little, and shook her head with a smile. Diego left the tavern with a spring to his step and headed off to the barracks.


	2. Diego's Kidnap

Diego's Kidnap

Diego located Mendoza who was busy darning socks in the barracks. Diego came over with a smile. He sat down on the rough wooden bench next to the Sergeant.

"I didn't see you over lunch, Sergeant. I was worried that you were unwell."

"I am quite fine. Socks…" Mendoza sighed, and gestured to the pile beside him. "A sergeant's work is never done."

"Socks. Indeed," Diego said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not such a dab hand at socks as you are, Mendoza. But I did bring refreshment. Would you like me to fetch some tamales to aid you in your mission?"

Mendoza beamed at him. "Gracias, Don Diego. You are a great friend. No rush for lunch, but the wine is very welcome," the soldier said.

Nothing of interest was happening in the pueblo at the moment. Several days had passed since Zorro had been needed, which was a relief, especially after the week he'd had. He was looking forward to a little break in the action for a week to make up for it. He needed to catch up on his sleep for one thing.

"Who are those men? The ones that have just arrived? They seemed to be acquainted with my father," Diego said, as he poured a wine for the sergeant.

"I think you may be mistaken about that, Don Diego. Those men are ruffians…" Mendoza said. "The Alcalde said they remind him of outlaws, and is going over wanted posters in his office. He does have a nose for that sort of thing."

"Really?" Diego said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should consult with the Alcalde, I don't want my father getting mixed up in something shady…"

Mendoza glanced at him. He nodded. "Yes, yes. A son's duty to his father."

"Would you mind terribly if I do that now? Perhaps you would like to share out the wine with your colleagues?" Diego said, realising that it was unlikely to happen. Gluttony was the sergeant's main weakness. "I'll get your tamales after siesta. I think Victoria is closing up now."

"No, that is quite alright, Diego. Whenever you are ready, my stomach will be as well," Mendoza assured him with a grateful smile. Diego smiled back. Mendoza was really a great man when you thought about it. He would never catch Zorro, and hold him, but it didn't matter. He was a generous, kind hearted soul. He just didn't have the heart to be a great soldier. A cook perhaps, but not a soldier.

Diego patted him on the back, and made his way across to the Alcalde's office.

Pushing the door open gently, he waited in the entrance until Ignatio de Soto beckoned him in.

"And what can I do for you today, Don Diego?" De Soto asked. He sat behind his huge desk of pine, resplendent in his finely maintained uniform, smoking a large cigar from his private collection. "I'm a very busy man, as you know."

Diego resisted smirking at the Alcalde. "I am concerned about my father. Three unsavoury gentlemen seemed to be threatening him in the tavern just now. I want to know who they are."

"Ah, yes. As you know the pueblo garrison is too short staffed to handle domestic disputes," de Soto said.

"I just want their names, de Soto," Diego said, calmly.

"The leader's name is Harry Brownlow, the other two names escape me."

"Try to remember…"

"Jerry and Max. But they are small fry compared to Brownlow. He is worth 5,000 pesos – dead or alive," de Soto said excitedly.

"Of course I will capture him. The man's a menace to law abiding people everywhere."

"Thank you, Alcalde." Diego turned to leave.

The pistol levelled at his head was disconcerting to say the least. The Alcalde looked alarmed, and reached for his own sword.

"Uh-uh, friend. The boy dies if anyone threatens us. You have my word for that, senor," the outlaw growled.

"I think he is serious, Alcalde," Diego said calmly. A million ways to escape this man flickered into his mind, but he was in front of the Alcalde, and such feats were not for his eyes.

"Brownlow, that man is a high ranking caballero," de Soto sputtered. "You will not get away with this!"

"Ah, but indeed I will." The bandit shoved Diego towards the door, into the glare of the afternoon sun.

A few soldiers fired at the bandit, but Mendoza was a little quick on the uptake today.

"Cease fire, the bandit has Don Diego!"

Diego kept his head down, but glanced around him. Victoria had come to the door of the tavern, and had scampered out. Harry Brownlow looked around him then cocked his pistol as if to fire it. He raised it to Diego's head. Victoria's scream split the silence.

"Alcalde, do something," Victoria pleaded.

"At least tell me what I've done to offend you," Diego said. "I really have no idea."

"You are the son of Alejandro de la Vega?"

Diego saw movement at a window of the tavern and realised his father was watching. He gazed at his father for a moment, and nodded. He could lie and deny it, but what was the point of that?

"My father is one of the most powerful people in California. You will not get away with this," Diego growled. There were too many people in the plaza, and the gun was too close to his head to try anything to escape the situation.

He knew Victoria was looking around wildly for the arrival of Zorro. He would very much like to ride to the rescue. A little impossible at the moment. No one moved. Harry Brownlow glanced up at the frozen face of Alejandro and smirked.

"Not so hard to catch your whelp, was it, Senor? You know what I want. I'll be in contact," Brownlow said, using the butt of the gun to knock Diego down into the dust. The blow was so sudden and hard, that Diego could not react. The darkness claimed him immediately.


	3. Diego's Letters

Diego's Letters

Diego de la Vega woke up abruptly, as someone splashed an entire bucket of water into his face and shook him roughly. Returning to consciousness so abruptly, he gasped and spluttered for a few moments, becoming aware of his surroundings rapidly, but feigning confusion.

"Where…where am I?" Diego said, hesitantly. He had already gained his bearings, but why should they know that? The Capistrano estate was a cautionary tale told to many caballero sons. A morality tale concerning rashness and greed. He had ridden out as a teenager out of curiosity. The hacienda had been the greatest architectural masterpiece in the territory, costing its owners thousands of pesos for its decoration. It was now a crumbling ruin, known to the locals as a 'shack'. The land had turned out to be useless. Nothing would grow, and the Capistrano family returned to Spain almost penniless.

He realised he was tied with strong cord, and escape was unlikely at this stage.

"You are where we want you, de la Vega, and if your father won't play by the rules, it will be your final resting place. What use is worrying about where you are?"

Harry Brownlow was having a gloating moment, Diego thought. "This is stupid. My father won't do anything you say. He is a man of honor and integrity."

One of the others took offense, and gave Diego a backhanded slap. It made his ears ring, and his eyes water. Calm down, he told himself. No more anger.

"You should hope he is a man of honor. He won't let his son suffer for long. He will pay the ransom we demand," Harry said softly. The other man wanted to take another swing at Diego, but Harry shook his head.

"Jerry, cut it out. The boy needs to write his own ransom letter, he needs a steady hand," Harry said firmly. Harry took Diego and dragged him to his feet. He headed outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Diego growled.

"I expect from the previous outburst you are going to make life difficult for yourself," Harry began. "Let's start as we mean to continue, boy."

Harry dragged him to a very full trough fed by the underground springs that had promised so much. Diego yelped a little, realising what he planned, a split second before he found his head dunked under the icy cold water. He held his breath as long as he could, vaguely hearing the three men laughing and egging Harry on. Come on, think about the ransom, he thought, as he felt his lungs start to burn for new air. You don't want to kill me, surely?

He felt himself get hoisted out again, by a strong hand. "Another round, boy?" Diego glanced at the water in the trough again, making Harry smirk at him. Something had caught his eyes. Bubbles were rising in the water, but they weren't meant to be there. Bubbling through the water? Gas?

"No, no. I do whatever you want," Diego said, trying to regain his normal stance. Diego was not antagonistic towards bandits. He left that to Zorro. "Violence isn't necessary…Whatever you want…"

Jerry laughed and pushed him towards the house. Diego didn't react. He was too busy thinking about the bubbles.

Once in the hacienda, Harry dragged over an old desk with paper and a quill pen for writing letters. With a sharp little dagger, Harry cut the rope holding his hands together. Diego glanced at the supplies, and back at Harry.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You will write the ransom note to your father."

"You do it yourself," Diego said. He was shoved down into a backless seat, and the quill pen was forced into his hand. He threw it across the room.

Jerry swung his fist hard and fast into his face. Diego fell off the seat, and crouched to defend himself. Max held up a pistol, and aimed it at his head. Diego put a hand to his nose, it wasn't broken, but it was sore. Blood dripped from his nose to his lip, and he took out his handkerchief from his pocket to dab his nose thoughtfully. He could taste blood running down the back of his throat. He took a few steadying breaths to contain himself. Throwing back punches as a reprisal may only get him killed quicker.

He pretended to be dizzy, and closed his eyes. If he pretended to be unconscious again they might leave him alone for a while. Harry splashed another bucket of water over him again.

"I'm in no state to write anything," Diego said, after the spluttering stopped. "Really."

"How fast do you want to die, Diego? Stop mucking around, and I'll keep Jerry in line," Harry said softly. Harry lit a candle, night had begun to fall. Harry helped him to his feet, and Diego sat down on the bench again. Harry handed him the quill and watched him expectantly.

"Well, I have to write a copy to the Alcalde. He has to be warned not to interfere…They are dedicated soldiers. I don't want to be in a shoot-out." He watched Harry closely.

Jerry got impatient. "The fool's stalling, Harry. Shoot him and have done with it."

"What's one more letter, Harry? If that is the only thing slowing him down, why not?" Max offered.

Harry looked a little suspicious. Diego sighed, he was not going to get away with anything.

"Why not? No more excuses," Harry said firmly.

"I'll write the Alcalde's one. Then you will need to dictate what you want in my father's note. I've never written a ransom note before."

Harry grunted and nodded.

Diego wrote:

"Alcalde, I am writing this letter on behalf of the outlaw Harry Brownlow. I am being held for ransom, but they are greedy. They have heard the stories of your time as Alcalde and want to take advantage of your failure to capture Zorro. They are making me write a letter to the King himself to detail all your other failures and illegal dealings in the pueblo, including my kidnapping. As my cousins are lately at the royal palace at this time, I am afraid it will be taken very seriously. I have no choice in this, Ignatio…" He let a drop of blood fall on the letter paper, and then covered his nose again with the handkerchief. "They say they will kill me, and presently I have a loaded pistol aimed at my head. Any insolence is dealt with harshly…They say that if you will provide 6,000 pesos the letter will be burnt immediately. If not, it will be sent as of tomorrow night. I pray that I will see you soon, Diego."

He looked up at Harry expectantly. Harry handed him a cup with water in it, and a damp cloth. "Drink, and clean yourself up."

Diego was surprised. He hurriedly drank the water, and wiped his face quickly before anyone could complain or change their minds.

Harry dictated the ransom note.

Diego wrote:

Dear Senor,

We have your son, as you have witnessed. He is writing this note, as we have no need for reading and writing. We are watching him write so any attempts to escape or fool us will be noticed.

We want compensation paid for the deaths of our sons. It can be money, or it can be the death of your son. As they say, an eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Remember Joshua 1:9. Read and consider.

Bring the requested amount of money to the old Capistrano property hacienda, tomorrow at noon. Surely you remember where it is.

Father, presently I am well and unharmed. They have tied me securely with no chance of escape. If everything goes smoothly I believe all will be well. Do not fear for me. I am penning this last bit fast because they react irrationally when unsure of what is going on. There is a reference in the text, please check the reference.

Your Son

Diego."

Diego penned the last bit with a trembling hand. He was distinctly aware of how exhausted he felt, and put it down to the lack of sleep the previous week, and the circumstances he now found himself in. He wasn't truly afraid. The men were irrational, and hypersensitive, and they were dangerous.

Harry grabbed him and pulled him up. Max tied his hands together tightly, the ropes biting into the skin a little. Diego smelt something a little strange.

"Can you smell that? Brownlow, can you smell that?"

"Don't be stupid, Diego."

"No. Can you smell that?"

Brownlow sniffed a little. A vague sense of unease crossed over his features.

"It could be gas," Diego said. He was pretty sure now. Mines had been attempted many times in the past, but accidents and gas leaks had closed most of them down before any money could be made. "There are mines in the vicinity…"

"Easy enough to test."

"Bubbles in the water in the trough, Brownlow."

"Max, fetch a cup of water from the trough," Harry ordered. "Everyone out in the open, away from the hacienda…If you are fooling with me, I will shoot you myself. This is not funny."

Jerry dragged Diego outside again, and they waited near the gates of the estate with the cart and horses, as Harry ordered them. The man seemed very anxious about the whole concept of gas.

Diego watched the cup get handed to Harry, who struck a match from within his vest. As Harry placed the lit match inside the cup of water, everyone watched expectantly. There was a whuff sound, and the glow of a tiny fireball erupted inside the cup. Harry let out a yelp and dropped the cup, and the fire went out.

"Gas," Brownlow whispered. "I know what might happen here. It's happened before. We need to leave, now."

Diego sighed with relief. He wasn't expecting the blow to the back of the head and it sent him back into unconsciousness.


	4. Diego's Escape

Diego's Escape

Diego stirred out of his light doze. The ropes on his wrists and ankles were tight and uncomfortable, and he had earned a gag while with these 'gentlemen'. He began to work on the ropes, chaffing the ropes against the rough interior of the miner's cottage. He had several splinters from the wooden wall already, but he wasn't about to give up.

His arms ached, and his legs were numb from sitting so still for so long. His fine blue suit was dusty and torn and blood stained. Blood from his nose splattered his vest, quite ruining the linen. He was achieving his normal control over his anger, but just barely. He would delight in evening up the score between him and the older men.

The cotton gag was uncomfortable but it could be worse. He closed his eyes and remembered to stay calm. He had been doing that a lot over what seemed like forever. The taste of cotton fibres dried his mouth, and he was thirsty. They would give him water sooner or later, reason told him that.

The three men were in another room, far enough away to hear their murmurings but no real words. The dull ache from the knock to his head suggested a mild concussion, so perhaps his hearing and cognition were affected slightly. Diego had no real idea of the time of day. The shadows were dense. It was daytime, he could tell that at least.

Felipe sometimes found Zorro in times of distress. Diego shook his head at his thoughts. No, the boy would have no hope this time. Tornado was no blood hound. Something gave in the ropes at his wrists, and his eyebrows rose. Hope was fleeting, but he would grab any opportunity whenever it came. He worked a little harder on the ropes, twisting and moving his wrists rapidly. An escape was vital.

"I say we kill him!" The words were clear that time. Diego held his breath, but kept up the friction on the ropes.

"The money. Think of the money. A king's ransom, Jerry. 60,000 pesos – no one could imagine that!"

Diego grimaced. That amount of money was very easy for his father to find. He wondered if one of their hired men had been gossiping in the tavern. The three stupid chests packed through of thousands of pesos. They should have been banked long ago.

"Everyone already thinks he's dead. They think we are all dead," Jerry said. "I say we cut our losses and move on. We have what we want. Why push our luck for money?"

"Max, why would the old fool believe his son is alive when half the territory saw that explosion?"

"There was that Indian we scared off. He'll talk, Harry" Max said.

"No one around here trusts Indians," Harry replied thoughtfully.

Diego sighed, and paused with the friction. These men had no idea what they wanted. Half the time he sat thinking any moment they would execute him. They were more dangerous than the Alcalde and his men. At least Diego knew what they wanted – Zorro swinging from the gallows. He grinned at the thought. Never going to happen, of course.

He worried about his father. His proud, arrogant, stubborn father. He knew Alejandro loved him, that went without saying. He wasn't sure if Alejandro was proud of him though. Diego frowned. Why was such a thing so important to him? His father was certainly impressed with Zorro. Surely longing for personal recognition from Alejandro was nothing more than hurt pride.

The rope was fraying, he could feel it. With a strong yank, the rope broke, loosening his hands. He hurried to untie his ankles, and then looked around for a way out of the room. He removed the gag with relief, and began feeling the walls for any weak spots. Surely in a cabin this old there would be termite damage or weather worn patches. There were no windows in this room – it had been a store room of some kind. Sacks of flour or something were stacked in the corner, probably full of weevils or mice by now. A tattered broom had been leant against the far wall.

He struggled to his feet, waiting for the feeling to return to his feet before he crept forward to grab the broom. A weapon, of sorts. Did he dare to face them in a direct attack? Three desperate men longing to see him dead at their feet, brandishing pistols, against him, alone, with a broomstick? He'd like to think he had a chance, but the vague feeling of dizziness made him pause. There were three musket balls waiting for him, and he didn't have his sabre. His sense of balance was off. There was no way he could win right now.

He glanced around the room again, looking once more for weaknesses in the wooden panels. There was a knot hole to the right of him. He glanced behind him trying to hear what the men were doing. He could lever the panel open and hopefully squeeze out of the room, but it would be noisy.

"Here is the bottle of wine from the tavern, Jerry. That cute innkeeper will never miss it. Sneaked it from her stores. How about we have a drink? Then we can come to some sort of agreement. De la Vega's money is tempting – perhaps we can take that as well as his boy's life? Two prizes and two ways to hurt him."

Two loud and hearty cheers went up. Diego shrugged, and waited. Things grew noisy after about ten minutes of patient waiting, and then a dead quiet. Diego reasoned that the three fools got themselves so drunk they passed out at the table. He moved towards the door to the other room, and peeked out. They all seemed to be asleep, but one could not always be sure. He waited another five minutes, and then struck the panel violently, making it splay outwards. He paused, holding his breath. No response from the drunken men. He struck the neighbouring panel, and waited once again. If he had to he could defend himself, but he did not wish to.

He eased himself slowly out of the hole. "Thank you Victoria, for ordering such strong wines," he thought to himself. He shielded his eyes from the sun. It was pretty high in the sky. He scrambled down the steep hill, keeping to cover as much as possible. If he could work out where he was, the day was going to get much more enjoyable.

Diego's stomach growled. He remembered the last time he ate. The tamales at the tavern. He wished he'd eaten more than a couple. He headed downwards until the ground levelled off.

A trickle of water made him smile. He could follow the course of the stream until he got his bearings. He waded through the stream, aware of the tracks he was leaving. When the water deepened, he could have a drink. His mouth was dry from the gag, and he was feeling lightheaded. They had given him some water when he had written the notes, but none since. He was in danger of dehydration if he didn't find drinkable water soon.

His freedom made him breathe easier. The fear of death had never been such a constant before, and he was relieved to have something hefty in his hands. The broom stick may indeed come in handy.

The stream dropped down into a small waterfall, emptying out into a small pond. He scooped the cool water from the waterfall into cupped hands, and drank enough to satisfy his thirst. He splashed water in his face, to help refresh himself a little. He rose from his crouch, and glanced around. Good, no one was following him yet. A head start was always a nice idea.

When he saw the old mine entrance, his spirits lifted. It was condemned as most mines were in the area, but it was cool and shady, and he needed shelter from the intense heat and sleep for his head. He glanced up at the rock ceiling over his head as he entered. It seemed stable, and he entered further. He knew how to treat delicate mines. It consisted of a long passageway that cut deep into the hills, opening out into a large interior, similar to Zorro's secret cavern.

Taking his jacket off, he placed it on the dirt floor and lay down. He quickly fell into a deep exhausted sleep, oblivious to the rock hard, icy cold surface of the floor.

He woke some time later, shuddering with cold. He was freezing on the floor of the cave, shivering violently. He tried to decide if it was an illness or the physical temperature of the cave that was causing the spasms that shook his whole body. If it was an illness, he was in more trouble than he thought. He stood, and hurriedly put on his jacket again. Warmth seeped through his trembling body slowly.

"Shouldn't have laid down like that," he murmured, rubbing his arms warm himself. "What was I thinking? I need to get home. Father will be worried."


	5. Diego's Help

Diego's Help

Diego paused just outside the mine entrance. He strained his ears to listen for any sounds. He needed to think in the fresh air for a moment. The dull ache was annoying, and the lack of food would soon become a problem. He was already hungry.

Other people would be his salvation right now, especially other people with weapons. Right now he'd swop the broom for a spear, let alone anything else. He wondered if he could fashion one, and laughed at himself. Speed was of the essence, and dressed as a fine caballero in distress, someone would help him. Soon he would be back in Los Angeles.

He rubbed the lump on his head thoughtfully, and withdrew his hand. No blood coated his fingers, not even dried flakes. That was good, at least. No blood was always a good sign. It was a sizable lump and the ache persisted. Definitely a slight concussion, he realised. Fighting was not a great option, due to his condition. Keeping out of sight of bandits was important, even if it increased his frustration.

He wished he had his Zorro outfit. The three men would see him less as a target and more as a threat. He would have his sabre to taunt them. He wouldn't have to even get off Tornado to deal with the fools. Tornado would race him home, faster than the wind.

Thinking of home, he hoped his father was staying strong, but for what he had heard, people everywhere believed him dead. Don't believe it, father. I am coming home to you.

Victoria had screamed when the men had grabbed him. Perhaps Don Diego meant more to her than she realised. He grimaced, wondering about her thoughts about Zorro at the present time. He was sure the masked hero was not in her good books right now.

He wondered about the explosion. A big one, they said. The Capistrano hacienda had long been abandoned because of tainted wells, and the inability to grow anything much at all. Diego's scientific curiosity wondered about the cause and the enormity of the blast.

The sun was sinking a little, so Diego realised where the main compass points were roughly. He took out his pocket watch, and shook it. It had stopped working. The watch had taken an impact that had jammed the clockwork parts. He couldn't use the thing as a compass as he had hoped.

If he could work out where the coast line lay, as soon as it grew cooler, he could wander in the vague direction of Los Angeles. Hopefully he would meet up with a military patrol. Mendoza would mother him for a while, but he was looking forward to seeing a friendly face. A trained soldier would be better than a broomstick any day, even Mendoza. The man had some skill to rise to his present rank. Zorro just had the habit of knocking him down a peg or two on a regular basis – it did something to any man's confidence.

Taking cover behind a large rock, facing away from the direction he had come from, he sat and watched the sky. Hopefully, sea birds like gulls would be flying in some sort of direction. Storms sometimes developed off the coast, so he turned and watched for those as well.

Depending how far inland he was, if he headed north he might run into the new Russian settlers before too long. If he could just locate a familiar landmark he would be confident in returning home on foot. He would run into someone eventually. Everything just seemed uniform out here, he thought. No striking rock formations or cliffs. No rushing of rivers or pounding of surf.

If he relaxed too soon, he would be a dead man. Harry, Jerry and Max would be angry with him now, and he was already a liability to them.

He tried to remember the journey to the miner's cottage, away from the Capistrano estate. It was very vague, due to being thumped on the head again, but he had the feeling that he had complained and argued and talked the men to leave with him. Maybe he had seen something and shown the men the dangers of the impending explosion. Bubbling water came to mind, but he wasn't sure why. Blasted head! He was getting a little concerned at his lack of clear memory. Gas caused bubbles in water as it filtered through…there had been a gas seam under the house. Any spark would have set the place alight, if that was the case. Explaining the fireball.

If there were gas seams around, the cave systems in the area could be a breathing hazard. He had read about the workers in the mines carrying canaries as an early warning system. Such little birds had no real defence against the smallest amount of gas, dying well before a man would even be aware of any discomfort. He didn't have a canary to hand. Maybe that was why he was feeling better in the fresh air. Maybe that was another reason for his dim memories.

He scanned the horizon for signs of smoke. If it had been a large enough explosion, there may still be fires blazing, if only small. Any smoke could indicate Capistrano's estate, and he would get his bearings there. He wondered about the slow workings of his normally sharp intelligence, and realised the concussion was hindering him greatly.

"I need help," he said softly, and frowned. He hated the helpless feeling that ran through him. Something like dread filled his heart, as he struggled to comprehend the enormity of the task ahead of him. Fear was as bad as anger, he reminded himself.

He got to his feet again, leaning on the broomstick for balance as his head swirled. Shaking his head to clear it, stubborn determination replaced the dread. He was a de la Vega. Time to stop being a coward, Diego. Let's see what you are made of.

He saw the tiniest amount a black smoke to his left. That was no mere campfire. It must be the remnants of the blast. Every journey begins with a single step, he reminded himself. He kept glancing around for the men who were surely aware of his departure by now. Keep to the bushes, he cautioned himself. He needed to be able to duck behind cover if needed. He was frustrated with the slow way he was thinking, but he knew what concussion did. There was no point in getting angry with himself. Patience, Diego, patience.

He made awkward progress, hampered by bushes and rocks, and the smoke seemed no closer. He sat to rest, and slapped his upper thigh as anger bubbled to the surface. He felt so helpless.

A thought came to his head. Maybe if he whistled for Toronado, the stallion might hear him. The shrill noise of the whistle he used to summon his horse echoed around him, and immediately he realised he'd probably given away his position. He was doing so many things wrong today. He lay flat on the ground, holding his breath. He held his position for a few moments, but nothing happened. He relaxed a little, but didn't get off the ground.

There was a familiar whinny, but it wasn't the black stallion. He turned his head and glanced at the horse that stood close by – Esperanza. She was a sight for sore eyes, indeed, but she looked a little wilder than usual. She was still saddled, and perhaps she hadn't even returned to the stable as she usually did.

"Esperanza, have you been following me, sweetheart?" She nodded, snorting, and Diego smiled. There was a spare Zorro outfit in the saddlebags, as well as emergency food. A spare mini crossbow and a few arrows, and two mini smoke grenades. A dagger was the only thing resembling a sword, but Esperanza was fast. He would soon have his sabre back in his hands.

He scrambled to his feet, and guided the mare towards a sheltered overhang, and retrieved the outfit from the bags. He held out a sugar cube that he found in the bags, and Esperanza gently nibbled it. After dressing quickly, he examined the mare for injuries. She was dusty but unhurt.

"You must have missed your dinner, girl. What will Juan say?" Zorro said, stroking her neck. She nestled into his shoulder, snorting at the unfamiliar silk shirt. He gently removed a twig from her mane, and shook his head with a smile. "Thank you, sweetheart. You have no idea how great it is to see you."

He sliced a shiny red apple in half, and handed a piece to the horse, while he had the other piece himself. He felt stronger and more sure of himself without the gnawing in his stomach. He placed the dagger in his belt, wishing he had the sabre. He tucked the crossbow next to it, and tied the small bunch of arrows on the saddle horn. The bread roll was stale and hard, but it was his. The water pouch was another welcome sight.

He loaded the crossbow as an afterthought, after mounting the mare. She shifted under him as he patted her gently. "Slow and steady, girl."

He held her tight and walked her along under the overhang of rock. Holding the crossbow ready to fire at a seconds notice, he kept his eyes open for danger. The three men had hired several men to do their guard duty for them - perhaps they weren't stupid and were waiting for Diego to break cover.

He felt a surge of adrenalin race through him, fuelled by the food he had just eaten. He broke cover, urging the mare to a faster gait, encouraging her up a steep incline to the road he had been following. A position of strength was better than one of weakness.

He managed to spot two men sneaking about near the edge of the overhang, but he realised they had been tracking Diego from a distance, and were not aware that the tables had been turned.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Zorro said, holding Esperanza's reins as if she was Toronado. She was calm, and he sensed her trust of him. He saluted and watched their predictable startle reflex. It took a moment for them to react, and he stared them down without moving.

"You really want to try me?" He said with his confident smile. They looked at each other and hesitated, and then they scampered away. Zorro smiled, and turned the mare towards the smoke.

"I know this goes against all instinct, Esperanza, but please. I am curious about this blast," Zorro whispered, as the mare hesitated. He urged her gently to a rolling gallop and she complied. He had enough time to investigate a little. Esperanza knew the way home, he hoped. Her incredible speed would get him home almost as fast as Toronado.


	6. Curiosity Kills the Fox?

Curiosity kills the fox?

Zorro dismounted a little away from the wreckage of the hacienda. Esperanza was fussing with fear, the smoke was unnerving her. He allowed the palomino space to graze. She had come all this way for him, she wouldn't go too far now.

He wondered momentarily about a breeding match between the mare and Toronado in the future. Perhaps. That was for the future, when peace reigned. Like his own marriage, it would have to wait.

He glanced into the charred stone water trough he'd been dunked in. It was completely dry. The explosion had been so intense it had evaporated all the water. He certainly hoped no one had gotten too close.

He picked his way through the rubble. He wondered how it had gone up. All that had been needed was a stray spark, this fire had been a gas explosion. It was obvious in the way it scorched everything so thoroughly. He was lucky that the men had feared enough for their lives to move but didn't completely believe him – they could have left him for the blast, they wanted him dead ultimately.

He crouched in the ashes, smelling them thoughtfully, examining their colour, and then letting the flakes of soot filter through his fingers. He tried to remember to keep his eyes peeled for further dangers, but the soldiers were clumsy and gave their position away easily – long before he was in range of any muskets. Sometimes he felt like it was so obvious it was deliberate. Mendoza had enough experience and ability to almost make an officer. He certainly wasn't as stupid as he sometimes appeared.

He felt so tired, as the adrenalin of the last few days drained out of his body. Science was a passion, but so was home, and now it was time. He moved past the edge of the burnt area, considering his horse and whistled. She whinnied and arrived quickly, tossing her head and fussing.

Turning his head, he saw a group of soldiers approaching in the distance, the blue and red uniforms standing out for miles. He moved with a confident grace, smooth but quick, leading the mare quietly behind a hilly part of the rise near where the back of the hacienda had been. He watched them with interest as they began to pick through the blackened ruins. The Alcalde watched from horseback, leaning forward to watch the soldiers, but unwilling to join in the task with his men.

"Any sign of de la Vega?" The Alcalde said, unaware his voice carried. "Any evidence? Don Alejandro will have me skinned if he can't bury the boy." Ignatio de Soto glanced around uneasily, as if he dreaded being the one to discover Diego's charred remains.

Mendoza was slow and methodical, but he seemed to be thorough. He shook his head sadly. "Not so much as a button, mi Alcalde. Poor Diego," the soldier said. Zorro wanted suddenly to change back to the battle worn Diego, but the danger was too close. He'd have to catch up with the soldiers once they'd left.

They spent half an hour, reluctantly searching, but when they left with nothing more than what they came with, they seemed reluctant to leave. Zorro stayed hidden and quiet. Esperanza took him as her model, and she nestled her nose close to him, picking up on his strange feelings of sympathy for these men, his 'enemies'. After a while, he grew bored, and took out a piece of paper from Esperanza's saddle bags, and scrawled a note about where he was and that he was alive, and attached it to her bridle, in case of emergency. He felt for his father, and if he was separated from his horse by soldiers or by his own reasons, she would probably return to the stables this time. He might have to use her in a diversion. She would certainly be very distracting, being so recognizable.

He waited peacefully until the last soldier was miles away, and then emerged from the hiding place. He stretched and glanced in the direction they had travelled.

"Let's get back, Esperanza. It's hard to imagine everyone being so miserable over the death of Diego…" He patted the mare gently, and prepared to rise to the saddle. She snorted and sidestepped, almost knocking him of balance.

Reaching up to calm the mare, whispering soft encouragement, Zorro realised with a start that he was surrounded. He had under-estimated his enemy and his own injuries. He had let Diego's love of science distract him from reality. He smiled, and slipped his dagger into his sleeve, quickly and unseen. Then he turned to face the men. There were at least 5 guns levelled at him.

Harry, the leader of the kidnappers, stepped forward.

"Where is de la Vega?"

"He is safe from you…"

Harry glanced at Zorro carefully. "You let him out?"

Zorro stood still and nodded. He could still leap into the saddle, but Esperanza was no Toronado, no matter how he deluded himself. She could be hit with stray musket fire, and besides she wasn't able to move out of danger instinctively, like the stallion seemed to.

"There is a reward for this outlaw, Harry," one of the other men interrupted. "This is Zorro."

"At your service," Zorro said with a flourish. He felt cornered, but there might still be a way out of this mess. The lack of the sabre was a main handicap, but the hidden dagger might still come in handy.

Harry grinned suddenly. "Move, outlaw," he said, motioning with his pistol. Zorro let himself be lead to the side, and then whacked Esperanza hard on her rump, making her squeal and gallop off.

Some of the men were distracted by the mare, and for a moment disorder reigned. Harry kept Zorro at gun point, and watched the hired men race their horses after Esperanza.

"They'll never catch her," Zorro said. "Mother of racehorses. Diego's pride and joy."

Harry whacked him hard on the side of the head. Not again, Zorro thought, as pain brought darkness.

Waking up, he found himself tied up again. Lying on his back in the brilliance of the noon sun, he was blinded as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, outlaw."

"The name's Zorro," the outlaw said, spitting out blood. He was quiet for a moment, trying to get his bearings once more. Blood in his mouth suggested head injuries, but it seemed to mainly be in his mouth. He wondered if he had lost a tooth.

"Well, I'm no local, an outlaw is an outlaw," Harry said softly. "I think the reward is paid out whether you are dead or alive, isn't it?"

Zorro didn't look at him. "I suppose that's right."

"I'm sure the Alcalde would prefer it if you were alive," Harry said. "Seeing as you're masked and all. I didn't spoil the surprise."

"Much obliged," Zorro said softly. His wrists were tied to stakes and spread out at shoulder height, and his ankles were tied together and staked as well. An old Indian torture and execution strategy.

"How do you like my set up, outlaw?"

"I'm honoured that you consider me important enough to be so creative," Zorro said. "A gun to the head fired at point blank range would be another technique….The reward after all still stands."

"This is more fun…"

"Obviously. I get to go delirious from exposure and heatstroke, and then the Alcalde gets to hang me after exposing my identity to the world," Zorro said carefully. He wriggled his wrists a little, and felt the knife bump against his skin. The possibilities of escape were still there, but a little less likely in this position. "Not so much fun for me, though."

Harry let out a short dry laugh. "Going soft, outlaw? Why the huge reward, the massive legend, and you so easy to catch?"

"Bad day. Everyone has a bad day," Zorro said.

Harry suddenly drew his pistol again, and pointed it at Zorro's head. The outlaw held his breath, irrationally bracing himself for an impact that would kill him before he felt it. Harry pressed the trigger, and pain ripped through Zorro's shoulder. He shouted in pain, and surprise. Something in his head was relieved that he was still alive, but shock from all his injuries was quickly setting in.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered. "You won't bleed to death. It just nicked you, no arteries involved."

Zorro fought the feeling of gathering gloom, as unconsciousness closed in on him. "Definitely a bad day," he whispered to himself, as he lost the fight to stay awake.

He woke a little later, and knew he was completely alone. The sun was beating down on him intensely, and he felt drenched in his own sweat. He turned his head to look at the injured right shoulder. It was more a graze than anything. The shot had landed next to his shoulder, cutting a hole through the black silk of his shirt. The trickle of red brought to mind blood loss and he realised he was cut. An expert gunman with excellent aim, in other circumstances he would be happy to wonder about the technique.

What a stupid mess. He had been making so many uncharacteristic mistakes, errors of judgement at every turn. Was there a way out of this? The knife had been slipped inside his right sleeve, and although the ties were loose enough, moving the shoulder might cause more harm than good.

If he had stayed dressed as Diego, he could have yelled for help. He could have gone out to Mendoza and claimed the protection of the soldiers. Even now he could have yelled for help and someone might hear him. Now someone desperate would use him to gain the 6,000 peso reward.

He drifted off into unconsciousness again, the sun was so very hot, and he felt like he was being baked alive. Something in his head told him he probably was.

Someone was shaking him awake. His left shoulder was being jostled roughly. He groaned awake, as his whole body protested. Blurry vision didn't help him as he regained consciousness, and he shook his head to try to clear it.

It didn't help greatly, but he recognised Angry Eyes, his Indian friend. Three blurry images of the man stood before him, and Zorro sighed with frustration.

"Black Fox, there you are my brother," he said, gently. "Over here," he called softly, turning and glancing behind him.

"What are you doing out here on your back, brother?" The Indian warrior questioned his friend.

"I would like to ask myself the same question," Zorro sighed. Angry Eyes cut the ropes with his own dagger and helped Zorro sit up. The world spun rapidly, and Zorro sank against his friend as he lost his balance.

Zorro drew in his breath, as Alejandro de la Vega came into view. There were three of him as well, and that was a little too much for the outlaw. He sighed and passed out again.


	7. Diego Wakes

Diego Wakes

Diego was vaguely aware of voices and movement and the warmth of people around him. Pain kept everything shadowy, but little alarm bells were going off in his head. At one point he was sure Victoria was calling him and he really tried to wake up, he could feel her shaking him and he concentrated on her voice. The pain intruded as he neared complete consciousness, and he relaxed again, but as he did so, he was aware of a warm softness that could only have been Victoria.

Consciousness threatened again when he felt as if someone was carrying him, but he didn't have the energy to try to wake. Again softness around him, under his head – but this time probing and prodding of gentle fingers. A soft voice telling him it would be alright, he was safe now.

Fire coursed through his injured shoulder at the gentle touch. He tried to call out, to get them to stop, but words wouldn't come. Darkness continually claimed him.

He vaguely felt his hand being caressed gently, softly. It was a soft but firm pressure. Sometimes it was just pressure as if someone was holding his hands, waiting, praying for him to wake up.

Awareness returned in a bright flash of agony. Turning to his right side, he put pressure on the wounded shoulder. He moaned awake as the pain disturbed him. Blue eyes fluttering open, he found himself staring into Victoria's eyes. He frowned, and blinked a few times.

"Dreaming…" He murmured. "Not funny…not at all," he added.

"You are in Wise Eagle's tent," Victoria murmured. "You're hurt…" She frowned as well. Why was she frowning at him? What had he done wrong this time?

"Where's my shirt?" Diego struggled to sit up. Was he wearing his mask? Why was she looking at him like that? "Victoria…"

She looked away from him. He couldn't make out her expression but it felt like something was seriously wrong.

He managed to sit up a little straighter. He noticed the pile of Diego's clothes folded in the corner, and glancing down nervously he saw that his trousers were still covering his legs. His black trousers.

"Where's my mask?" Diego said, with a shaky laugh, realising with a surge of fear that the game was over. He reached out a hand to her, but she ignored it, and rose from her kneeling position. Victoria poked her head out of the tepee and called a name he couldn't catch. Then she slipped out, without answering any questions, and without looking at him again. The feeling of dread cut deep into his heart. Where was she going? What could he say? Was she angry?

Alejandro appeared at the opening and slowly entered. Their eyes met and Diego followed his father's progress with the sense of dread increasing in his stomach.

"Well," the older man said. "They say my real name is Roaring Puma," he added. "What do you think?"

"All power and noise," Diego murmured, as he considered it. "I like it."

There was a strange heavy silence for a few moments. Diego struggled to think of something appropriate to say, but his head hurt too much. Diego's muscles tensed, and he wished he could run away from the situation. He felt completely trapped.

"You're afraid of me, Diego?"

Diego shook his head, but didn't relax one muscle.

"Liar…" Alejandro said softly. He glanced away for a moment. Diego was staring at him, waiting for the roar of an angry father. "Do you know how much I love you?" Diego was startled.

Diego met his eyes. "I can guess…"

"You cannot imagine how the last few days have ripped me apart, son. It tore out my heart, it almost destroyed me," Alejandro whispered. "My heart nearly killed me…"

"Father," Diego said sharply. "What did Hernandez say?" His father was ill. Diego struggled to sit up and to concentrate on what his father was saying, but his arms shook a little and he had to relax. "You should be in bed," he added

"Maybe. And then I would never have realised just who my son is," Alejandro said softly. "Would that have been better, Diego?"

"Much more comfortable," Diego murmured, half joking

"More comfortable? Really?" The question prompted some thought.

Alejandro watched his son's eyes cloud over as he sobered a little. It was hard these days to pretend all the time, especially after slipping up a few times recently. Some longings were harder to deny than others, as the years went on. He was aware that this new change might bring further dangers, and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with some of them.

"Victoria will never forgive me," Diego murmured. He glanced down and away, feeling unequal to the conversation for a moment. The catch in his voice made him pause and regroup his emotions. He was not going to cry in front of his father.

"You love her." It was a statement, not a question. Diego took a deep breath and glanced at his father. The old man paused and crept closer, closing the gap between them.

"You trust that I will forgive you?" There was a sparkle of humour in Alejandro's eyes. Diego laughed softly and nodded.

"Goes without saying. I would have thought you'd prefer Zorro to Diego any day…" Diego petered off, noticing the change in his father's expression. "No?"

"My son, you are my greatest treasure. What is 60,000 pesos to me? When I see you alive, I realise I would pay twice that amount to ensure your safety. What is Zorro to that?"

"You could be ashamed on the other hand, of course," Diego said, wondering. "I am an outlaw with a price on my head."

There was an uneasy silence for a few moments.

"How could you think that you should keep this from me? What right did you have to deceive me? If you had told me early on, I would have counselled you to stop immediately…"

"A request I would have refused, for very good reasons," Diego said, his voice developing an edge. He knew something needed to be done. But perhaps there had been another way, one he hadn't considered. Perhaps he should have consulted his father on the creation of Zorro. At least after he rescued Alejandro. Diego glanced up at his father. "Now…what do you…suggest?"

Alejandro sighed, and turned his head. He wanted to tell him to stop, that his life was not worth the risks he was taking. The people were only uneducated farmers after all. He glanced back at Diego. His son was waiting for an answer. He knew that the people needed their hero. There was no going back now. Only forward.

"Marriage," Alejandro said, off the top of his head, startling both of them. He chuckled, and Diego let out a brief laugh.

"Well, since Victoria seems to have disowned me completely, it will have to be an arranged marriage," Diego said with a touch of despair mixed in the humour. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Momentary pain shot through him as he touched tender areas on his head. He flinched as he bumped the bandaging that covered the bleeding wound.

"Not wise to disturb the bandaging," Alejandro warned gently, taking the wayward hand and holding it for a moment.

"If you are truly serious about an arranged marriage," Alejandro began, his eyes gaining a mischievious twinkle. "I will put things in motion for that effect."

Diego sighed again, and nodded. "It's time for that heir. Your grandson," he murmured reluctantly.

"I already have my eldest grandson of sorts. Diego, Diego…Felipe can…" He stopped, and thought.

"What's wrong with Felipe?" Diego said anxiously. "Has something happened to him?"

"He will be fine, as soon as he sees you alive," Alejandro assured him. His surprise could wait until later.

Diego stifled a yawn. He was feeling so very sleepy now, but he wanted to fight it off as long as possible. "Is Esperanza alright? I found her wandering the hills…"

"She is fine, Diego, perfectly fine. She got to be Zorro's mount for a while, did she?"

"She performed so well, I just might have her as a spare," Diego joked. A wave of exhaustion almost overwhelmed him, almost making him pass out. Diego's muscles shook a little under the strain of sitting.

"Wise Eagle wants you to rest," his father said, getting to his feet. He resisted the urge to nag his son to lie back down. "You had a close shave today, son. Add sunburn, sunstroke and an infected cut to the shoulder to that list of discomforts. Not to mention that head of yours."

Diego sighed, and relaxed his arms, lying down against the softness of the furs. He turned to his left side, and watched his father leave the tent.


	8. Further Trouble for Diego

Further Trouble for Diego

The dream was confronting, as all the other ones had been before it. Deep down, Diego knew it for what it was, but everything seemed so real.

Harry Brownlow was pointing a gun at Alejandro, having previously tied Diego up.

"First your father, then you…" Brownlow growled.

"Father," he whispered, struggling against the rope that seemed to be made of solid steel. "Father, I'm sorry."

The gun went off, and then pain intruded. He was aware of the furs beneath him, and his father kneeling before him. Alejandro seemed to be stroking his forehead.

"There's nothing to forgive, my son," Alejandro said, gently. "Absolutely nothing to forgive. It's alright…" He hushed him softly. Diego sighed realising his father was perfectly safe, and dozed off again for a few minutes.

"Victoria," Diego murmured, and then sighed. He rolled onto his right side and promptly woke up. "Ow…" He rolled abruptly onto his back.

"Diego?"

"I'm alright," Diego said. "I just need to stop doing that. My shoulder…" He grimaced and then smiled reluctantly. "Any hints on my future bride?"

"Early days, Diego. I have so many to consider…" Alejandro said. Diego noticed his father look away. He must be feeling guilty over the idea of an arranged marriage. Diego sighed, and nodded. People in his social circle were always pushed into arranged marriage. His father had been kind enough to delay due to his wishes. If only Victoria would talk to him…If only she would forgive him…They could still be together.

Diego folded his arms close into his chest. He felt so cold and empty. Diego rolled reluctantly onto his left side. The older man draped another blanket over his son, and Diego grabbed it gratefully. He sighed and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Morning light seeped slowly through the tepee. Diego stirred and rolled to his back. "Father," he murmured. There was no reply. Diego sat himself up with difficulty. He smiled, realising his balance was a lot better. He was not about to climb roofs today, so he wouldn't have to push his luck. He reached for his blue suit and white shirt. He wanted to show his father that he was feeling so much better. He shivered as he climbed out of his blankets. The air was crisp and cold. He swung his white shirt over himself, and buttoned it up. Then he dressed completely.

"All that blood," Diego said, examining his blue vest. He sighed. He was not a great lover of fashion, but he did like to look presentable in what he did wear. Perhaps today he could approach Victoria and apologise. He wanted to look as good as possible. He brushed himself down a little with his hands, but thought better of tidying up his hair. The bandages were there for a good reason obviously.

He realised who would have treated him, and who had bandaged his head. White Waters was good at what she did. She had another name too, but he had forgotten it as soon as Angry Eyes had pointed her out as Zorro's fiancée and made it sound 'or else'. Going back to apologise directly to the Indian maid, she had been confused and a trifle disappointed, but she ended up understanding and forgiving him. They had become great friends over time.

There was a sharp burst of gunfire, startling him. He glanced over at where his father must have slept, and saw his rapier lying there. His father was unarmed, against soldiers or bandits. He fastened the sword belt to his own waist, and with grim confidence found that adrenalin helped him stand.

Diego heard a little girl's scream, and peered out of the flap of the tepee. Harry, Jerry and Max had dragged a little girl to the fire at the centre of camp, just outside the tent. He saw Alejandro leave Victoria's side, where he had obviously been sheltering her. His father began to stare them down, as he thought of something to say.

"Don de la Vega. In the absence of your own son, perhaps the life of this child could be forfeit…?" Harry's voice was calm, but Jerry had a knife to her throat. Diego clenched his fist with a surge of rage.

"Touch that child, and you know you will be hunted down like animals for the rest of your lives," Alejandro shouted. "These people operate outside Spanish law."

Max looked a little worried. "Perhaps we should let the little girl go," he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "A grown man is one thing, this little thing is another. Besides, these men have bows and arrows."

"An Indian can reload his bow faster than a white can reload a pistol, gentlemen," Alejandro said.

Jerry hit the quavering Max with a backhand slap that sent him flying through the air. "Shut up, stupido!" He glared at Alejandro. "You will regret trifling with us, Senor."

"We wish to swop the child for Diego de la Vega," Harry said softly. "I am sure she has a brother, or a father, an uncle or a grandfather who will help us with this."

Diego grimaced as he considered what to do. He had no real choice. The little girl was at the hands of madman. Why should a little girl be hurt for his sake? Why was no one reacting? No one was doing anything. The surge of dread was swallowed down. There was no one else.

He opened the flap of the tepee and stepped out into the crisp autumn air. He saw his father's shoulders stiffen, but he didn't turn immediately.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Diego said, calmly. "I believe you wanted to see me." Alejandro turned and met Diego's eyes. Alejandro's eyes were full of fear. Diego saw him glance at the rapier in his hand and shake his head with disbelief. Diego shrugged a little at his father.

"Diego…" Victoria whispered.

"Do we fight it out like gentlemen, senores? Hand the girl over to her mother, and face me properly…" Diego said, anger deepening his voice.

"Diego, please, don't…" Alejandro was saying. It was a strangled whisper, as if he was trying not to speak at all.

"Well, well," Harry laughed. A knife whistled through the air and pinned Diego's jacket to the tepee he had just came out of.

The sound of an approaching horse and men distracted them all for a moment. Diego sighed as he pulled the knife out of his jacket. He checked himself for further injury, and in his distraction, Jerry took the advantage. Jerry caught him, wrapping a strong arm firmly against his neck.

"Back off old man," Jerry hissed, as he applied pressure to Diego's throat. Lights danced at the back of his head, and both his hands went up to pull at the man's arm as he fought for air. Jerry relaxed his arm a little, letting Diego breathe a little better, but not enough for him to struggle free.

Alejandro took a step back. "What do you want?" He said, biting his lip thoughtfully. Diego found that he did not have the strength to fight the bandit off, his shoulder protested too much. Dizziness was threatening to claim him yet again. Of all the stupid days in his life, this just might be his last. He had never felt so trapped in his life.

The Alcalde strode through the camp, and paused when he saw Jerry with Diego.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ignatio said, lifting his sword. Mendoza scampered up as well.

"Any moves to stop me, and I crush his airways," Jerry warned, applying enough pressure for Diego to gasp for air, and struggle against the grip again.

In amongst the haze, Diego could see Ignatio de Soto. The Alcalde dropped his rapier, and put his hands in the air. He kept them there.

Jerry dragged Diego out of the camp, and over to a nearby rock. Alejandro and the Alcalde followed at a distance.

"Alcalde, do something," Alejandro said softly. "This madman will kill him."

Diego was barely aware of anything apart from the pain in his neck. Jerry had thrown him against the rock, so his shoulder was in agony as well. There was so much pain he was already fighting to stay conscious as it was. Something hard and small hit him in the legs, and he woke up a little. Another tiny pebble hit him in the other leg. He glanced up. It could be Felipe. There was a slight movement in the bushes and he knew for sure it was Felipe.

He struggled again. He was not about to let Felipe watch him die without a fight. Jerry smirked, and increased the pressure, moving his other hand to assist with the strangulation. "I am going to finish you, de la Vega…" Jerry snarled, as Diego felt the darkness come over him. He struggled a little more, but knew he was losing, that he would soon be dead.

A shot rang out, echoing in the sheltered canyon. Diego heard it, as he passed out.

He was being shaken roughly.

"Father," someone was saying. "Father…father…"

Diego stirred a little, opening his eyes with difficulty. Felipe was speaking, and Diego's eyes widened. He reached out for the teenager's right hand. Diego opened his mouth to say something…but the pain in his throat was excruciating.

"Father?" Felipe said, his eyes filling with confusion and fear. Diego tried again to speak, and the pain made him close his eyes. His hand went to his throat.

Diego gasped a little. _I can't talk_, he signed to Felipe. Felipe gasped.

_It's alright, it's alright_, Felipe signed back. He embraced Diego close to his body, and held him. Diego struggled a little in Felipe's arms. The boy was going to crush him. He was holding on to him so tightly. Felipe relaxed his arms a little, but didn't let him go completely.

Diego smiled a little, and felt himself fall back a little. He didn't seem to have any strength left. Felipe settled his head in his lap, and Diego let the darkness win.


	9. Diego's Trip Home

Diego's Trip Home

Diego was aware of the movement of the cart well before he had the strength to open his eyes. He felt the cushioning of blankets around him, and the presence of people shielding him on both sides.

He felt a small hand on his chest, and wanted to wake to hold it. It was small enough to be a woman's or Felipe's. Either way, someone was distressed and worried for him. He needed to comfort them. He felt so weak, he could not move, he could not even open his eyes. He could barely breathe, and he lacked the strength to fight the feeling. He knew he was drifting in and out of deep unconsciousness.

He could hear people talking. Soft familiar voices.

"Felipe…You can speak…you have no other words?... much better to have to apologise…than to mourn…." His father seemed to be talking to Felipe but the boy was not talking anymore. He wanted to fight past the blackness and regain consciousness, but it wasn't going to happen.

The cart jolted, and jolted him further into the inky blackness.

Pain flared up again after what seemed an eternity. He couldn't breathe, it hurt so much. He needed air, and it felt like he was drowning.

The jolting rhythm of the cart eased slightly, but then restarted.

"Felipe, he's just waking up," Alejandro was saying, calmly. Diego's hand went to his neck. He could hear his own breathing. It was raspy and strained as he fought for air. It terrified him a little.

"Rest, Diego. Your airways are damaged. Wise Eagle gave us a medicine that should soothe and heal your throat. Relax…"

Diego finally had the strength to open his eyes. He glanced at Felipe and Alejandro. They were unharmed, they were safe. He tried to speak, but still nothing came except pain. Felipe put a finger to his lips, and pressed gently on his left shoulder. Diego sighed, and glanced around him again.

"Yes, you are in Victoria's cart, and we are surrounded by the most diligent of guards," Alejandro said with a vague smile. "You'd think you were personally related to royalty or something."

"Max is captured, and Jerry is dead," Alejandro added. Diego frowned, as he tried to see over the side of the moving cart. "Perhaps he will need to regroup to threaten us again. I think we are safe for the moment, my son."

Diego gazed back at his father and gasped for air. His breath was coming painfully and fast.

"I told you to rest. Get your breathing a little calmer, it will feel a little easier," Alejandro said, gently but firmly. "The cold compresses are working, but you need to give them time."

Diego stared up at the blue sky, and did his best to relax. He softened tense shoulders, unclenched his tight fists, and stopped straining to force more air into his lungs. His breathing calmed a little, but it was still noisy.

"Much better," Alejandro said. Diego was a little surprised by the acknowledgement. "Nice to see you listen to me, sometimes," he added. A slight smile came to Diego's mouth as he remembered his childhood of mischief, and how it had continued until adulthood.

The rhythm of the cart soon lulled Diego back into a sound sleep.


	10. Diego's Warm Bed

Diego's Warm Bed

Diego was aware of crisp sheets under him, as he woke up. It's all been a dream, he thought to himself with a sense of immense relief. He thought so until he tried to sit up. Agony filtered slowly to his senses as he jolted his injured shoulder, and bumped his head a little on his bed head. He took a shuddering breath, and the pain in his throat washed over him.

Felipe rushed to his side, anxiously. Diego had the urge to shoo the boy away, and when Felipe touched his forehead with a cold hand, he glared at him with enough malice to frighten his son. Felipe hadn't flinched around him for years and immediately Diego felt guilty for it.

_Sorry_, he signed. _Sorry_. He watched his son turn and run from the room, and he hated himself.

Diego slowly slipped down under the blankets again, and drifted back to sleep.

He was woken by another cold hand on his forehead.

"Not a fever, it's just elevated a little," the soft voice of his father whispered to himself.

Diego's eyes flickered open.

"Father…" He managed to speak, and then he almost choked. Alejandro shook his head, and stroked his son's head.

"No, don't rush it. Felipe is panicking a little. He rushed into your hidden room, and out so fast I thought he was a tornado. Some vile smelling goo that he wants to heat up. Some sort of medicine."

Diego grimaced and nodded.

"You have a raised temperature but not a raging fever." Alejandro assured him.

_It will help_, Diego signed. _Cactus tea. _

Diego glanced at his right arm, running his left hand up to the shoulder. Alejandro copied his son, placing a hand on the shoulder gently. It was warm to the touch but not hot.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, when the words come," Alejandro said firmly. "So many things I don't understand about either of you." Alejandro fussed with the compresses that the Indian woman had supplied. "And these compresses….they seem to do a good job, but how?"

Diego was excited for a moment. It was as if his father was finally trusting him to know something important. He attempted some signs, in an effort to explain the process of healing, but got very lost. Felipe was the expert at this style of communication, after all. The frustration did nothing to help the throbbing that had started in his head.

Alejandro laughed a little.

"My boy, medical explanations are unnecessary. You are much better at reading those signs than performing them," Alejandro said, shaking his head a little. Diego felt a little let down by himself. "You really love to learn things, Diego, don't you? You like to master things too."

Diego smiled a little. He had all those textbooks to prove it. He had composed his own music, and he thought it was passable. His poetry didn't please everyone, but some of his correspondents in Europe thought they were good. His newspaper…well…it was the best in town (it had better be, it was the only newspaper in town). He almost laughed, but for the pain that would strike him whenever he moved his throat muscles.

Diego's hand went to his neck again.

Felipe skidded into the room, holding a steaming bowl of vile smelling gunk.

Felipe helped Diego sit up and brought the bowl to his lips. Diego grimaced and almost turned his head away. Felipe was persistent, and anxious that he drink some of the mixture. Diego drank more to humour his son, than any other reason. He had frightened him before, and he needed to apologise in time. After he drank a few mouthfuls, Felipe helped him lie down again, and put the bowl down on the dresser. The boy sat down on his chair again and watched Diego carefully.

"He's not feverish, Felipe. Just a little warm," Alejandro said softly. Diego nodded at Felipe with a small smile, and put up a thumb. Then he rolled back onto his left side, and was soon drifting off into a peaceful deep sleep.

He slept deeply and well for a while. When he began to stir he seemed a little stronger in himself, and he started to hope.

Opening his eyes, Diego realised he was sleeping on his left side. He turned over onto his back.

"Father…" He croaked. This time he was a little more able to control the pain response. He slowly sat up in the bed, and his father went to his side immediately.

"I…can…talk…"

"That's nice, son. Let's not rush things, Diego. That is hurting you," Alejandro said gently. Diego frowned and shook his head.

"So…many things…to explain…"

"Leave it for tomorrow," Alejandro said firmly. "See how fast you're recovering. Tomorrow, my boy. Do you want some more of that medicine?"

Diego grimaced, remembering how nasty it tasted. Felipe's fear was one thing, his father's mood another. He didn't need to go through that again, not yet anyway. He shook his head rapidly.

"Well, then. I would like you to go back to sleep, Diego. Lie back down."

Diego remained sitting, and he gazed at his father for a few moments. Alejandro sighed, moving for the bowl of cactus tea.

"Do I need to heat it up?"

Diego wriggled down under the blankets. He turned his head to watch his father.

"Don't think…you'll like…that book," he whispered. He had noticed the book his father had placed on the bed as he had risen to see to him. It was a personal favourite of Diego's but he was certain it was not his father's favourite. Alejandro glared at him. Diego smiled. "Can…you…read it…out loud?"

Alejandro glanced at the front of the book. "Shakespearean sonnets? What?"

Diego smirked a little. "See?"

"No more talking, Diego, or I will stop," Alejandro said grimly. "I will stop and make you drink the whole bowl of that tea of yours."

Diego raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Alejandro opened the book with a sigh. Diego wondered how long his father would humour him. It was a little funny to see such an old man reading romantic poetry, especially to his own son. Diego smirked a little. Well, his father should feel happy that it wasn't a science textbook or a book of Greek poetry.

_"_From fairest creatures we desire increase," Alejandro read out loud. Spanish was so much more easier to pronounce and with the poetic rhythm, English was a nightmare.

"Father…"

"What is it?" Alejandro almost growled at his son.

"There are…bookmarks in my… favourites. We could…just stick to those…" Diego asked.

Alejandro glanced down, and saw the three bookmarks sticking out of the book. "Fine…"

"When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes," Alejandro began. Diego sighed and nodded. It wasn't his true favourite, but it would do.

Alejandro continued: "_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
I all alone beweep my outcast state  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries  
And look upon myself and curse my fate,  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,  
Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented least;  
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;  
For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings._"

Diego sighed, and remembered the hard days. The days when all was happy and light, but the heartache was at its worst. All the little taunts and barbs spoken in good humour, eventually cut like tiny daggers, and in weaker moments made him angry and despondent. Not with his friends, they knew no better. With himself. Thinking about the subject matter, and how thoughtful his father's voice grew towards the end, Diego realised it was better to feign sleep than to deal with questions.

He allowed himself to roll onto his left side and pretended to snore. He was so good at pretence now, it came as second nature.

He was aware of his father sitting there, perhaps reading silently, perhaps thinking. Diego realised he was going to have to face the questions eventually, as he slowly relaxed enough to truly sleep.


	11. Diego's Kiss

Diego's Kiss

Diego stirred, rolled onto his back and marvelled at the brilliant sunshine streaming through his gauz curtains. It was like liquid gold, and he wondered for a moment how to get such an image on a canvass. Felipe was sitting in the chair next to him, silently reading one of the textbooks he had assigned him. The boy glanced at him before raising his head, and Diego was reminded of the shy little boy he had rescued all those years ago.

"Father?" Felipe put a finger to his lips.

_Your father is resting, _Felipe signed. He held up the bowl of Cactus tea and Diego smiled grimly. He sipped it a little, and turned his head. He didn't feel like he needed it as much now. The tea had begun to ease the pain, and heal the throat anyway. He would soon be back on his feet.

If he took speaking a word at a time, maybe he could avoid signing. He didn't want to give anyone another excuse to gently poke fun at him. He remembered the poem his father had read out last night. What had he been thinking? He should have chosen a different one.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day.." Diego murmured, making Felipe cast a worried frown in his direction. "Sonnet 18…" He rubbed his throat thoughtfully. What was he doing reciting Shakespeare when he could barely speak?

The poem was right though, the only thing that helped him was to think on Victoria. All his jealous hatred of himself was unhealthy. He wished he was Zorro, whenever she talked about him. But he was Zorro. It was all so confusing at the moment. He needed sleep. Stupid cactus tea…

Felipe helped him lie down, and guided him onto his left side. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Soon he was deeply asleep once more.

Diego had drifted into a lighter sleep, when he heard the sobbing. There was the hasty sound of a book dropped and picked up again. The sound of a teenager rushing out of the room. Still the weeping. It sounded like a woman. Victoria?

With difficulty, he struggled out of bed, and supported himself against the wall, hoping his balance would return if he had to face another danger. His father's ceremonial sword was hanging in the library, he would grab the rapier and confront whoever was making his beloved cry so much.

He found he almost beat Felipe to the library, despite his reliance on walls as a support. He glanced at the scene before him. Victoria, in a dishevelled mess, had flung herself down on the three seat lounge. She was weeping hysterically, while his father and Felipe were standing back, with their mouths hanging open. He placed a man on his father's shoulder, and when he startled, Diego almost lost his balance completely. Alejandro's strong arm caught him and held him upright.

"Lounge," Diego whispered. "Smelling salts."

Alejandro supported him to the lounge, where he stumbled onto his knees. His father tried to help him into the seat next to her, but he waved him away. This was the better vantage point.

"Querida," he whispered. "Senorita…"

He shook her gently, to no avail.

"Victoria..."

Felipe handed him a tiny vial of smelling salts. Uncorking it reluctantly, Diego gently placed a hand on Victoria's back, and passed the vial under her nose. It made her gasp deeply, and the fumes were indeed powerful enough to make her pause.

She slowly became aware of Diego's hand, and how it was now rubbing small circles into her back and she turned her head to look at him. She helped herself up, and smoothed her clothes a little.

"I don't know what happened," Victoria whispered, as she blushed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," Diego whispered hoarsely. He stayed on his knees, and she looked at him.

He felt lost in the deep dark pools for a few moments, and he realised they were both brought back to the moment in the cave, when he had poised with his fingers ready to untie the mask. He remembered her arms around his neck, when she accepted his foolish proposal of marriage. The way she snuggled her head so confidently against his shoulder, how she had felt completely protected. His head started to swirl, as the adrenalin drained a little.

"Your voice…You shouldn't be talking….You should not even be out of bed," Victoria said, coming fully to her senses. "Your injuries…"

Diego looked at his father, unsure of what to do next. Alejandro walked back to him.

Diego used his father's arm as a crutch to rise to his feet.

"She's right, you should be in bed, Diego," Alejandro said, firmly.

"Piano," Diego said stubbornly. He left the support of his father's arm and half fell, half sat on the piano stool.

Diego opened the lid gently.

He began to play softly. The tune they had danced to not long ago. "We danced," Diego said, glancing at Victoria. "Was good."

Victoria widened her eyes, as she recognised the tune. Diego smiled, turning back to the piano. It was an easy enough tune, but his head was making him a little dizzy.

He remembered how she felt in his arms. His shoulder had hurt then as well, and people seemed to squeeze so enthusiastically that night. A lucky shot from a King's guard had wounded him on the roof, while rescuing Toronado, and although no one noticed it then, Risendo remembered.

The Alcalde had asked her to dance. He stole her confidently and easily away from the other man. She was warm and alive, and she moved so gracefully. All the pain in his shoulder was forgotten just for those few short moments. He remembered that she smelt of roses. He danced as if he danced on air.

Diego peeked back at Victoria. She hugged herself close, as if remembering the way he had held her then.

Diego stopped playing the piano, and the room was silent. She went to stand beside him.

Diego turned to look up at her, and smiled. He could see hope kindled in her eyes as she looked down at him. He stood shakily, using the piano as a support, and draped an arm around her. He began to caress her back, rubbing in small circles, as if to calm her. He reached up with his left hand, to stroke hair off her forehead, and then to draw her face closer to him.

His lips touched hers gently, and hesitantly. She responded instantly, and forgetting where he was, and who was watching, Diego deepened the kiss. His left hand caressed her skin, her hair. She tasted of lemonade. Her hand reached up to play with the curls at the back of his head. He was lost, captured by the kiss, and his need for her.

"Diego….Diego, a-hem…" Diego could barely hear him. The whole world was the woman he loved. Nothing else existed. There was a hand on his back, startling him out of his embrace. He felt enough of a shock to blush. He let go of Victoria so abruptly, he would have fallen, if his father hadn't caught him. Victoria stumbled backwards into a chair.

"Diego, that is not how a de la Vega behaves. You have shocked Victoria. She was already in a state, and you've probably made it worse," Alejandro rebuked his son.

Victoria shook her head silently, and smiled. "I'm…I'm alright, Don de la Vega." She took a couple of deep breaths as if to slow a racing heart-beat, and stood. "I'm here to help. I'll help," she murmured.

She made her way over to Diego's other side, as if to help him balance as well. Diego smiled a little shyly at her.

"No, Victoria. Felipe, I need some help here," Alejandro commanded. "Victoria, go boil some water, or something." Diego sobered up a little. His father was irritated and flustered. He needed to help ease the tension by behaving a little like a gentleman.

"We'll get him to bed. He's bound to be hungry. He's only had some cactus tea. He's bound to want something more substantial, but nothing that will hurt his throat," Alejandro added. Victoria recovered her smile, and headed off to the kitchen.


	12. Diego's Discovery

Diego's Discovery

"Father," Diego said with a sleepy sigh. He had turned over, and was watching his father intently. Alejandro's eyes were worried. "What's wrong?"

Alejandro shook himself. "Daydreaming about my grandchildren," he murmured. Diego stared hard at him, gauging the lie in his body language.

"What's wrong? I can help," Diego said, gently.

"I am wondering how to keep you out of trouble until you are fit," Alejandro said quietly. Diego stared at him, realising his father had resorted to honesty. Diego nodded to himself.

"I can play piano, read the latest papers, paint Victoria's portrait if she sits still long enough, and…" He struggled to think. He could imagine what Zorro could do, but he hadn't the strength to attempt much.

"Exactly, my boy," Alejandro said. "What will happen when you have gotten to the end of your list of distractions?"

"It takes a long time to paint a portrait," Diego said. He might need to examine her facial features in minute detail, especially her lips. Faces were hard. He smiled faintly.

"We organise the wedding, the arranged marriage."

A surge of nausea threatened, and Diego swallowed. He tried to breathe calmly, and suppress the anger that was rising inside him at the suggestion. His father frowned as well, obviously noticing the anger in his blue eyes. There was only one woman for him; he thought his father knew that.

"Remember your throat, no shouting," Alejandro cautioned. "You did agree to an arranged marriage."

"I was delirious with pain, concussed when I agreed. Somehow it seems a little unfair to insist."

"I arranged it with a young lady and her family already. A breach of promise may bankrupt us," Alejandro said. Diego thought quickly about replying to the argument, but hesitated. Was that a twinkle in his father's eyes?

"Father, what are you up to?" Diego said. Curiosity always trumped anger. "What's going on?"

"Victoria loves you, Diego. I think we all saw that in the library. That kiss…well…"

Diego blushed again. "And I love her. That's why it is unfair to arrange a marriage."

"No, that is why I have arranged a marriage," Alejandro said firmly. "You will marry in three days."

"Who?"

"I just told you, you don't seem to be listening, Diego."

"Victoria…? But we can't. What will people say?" Zorro's secret would be threatened, Diego worried.

"People saw her shouting about how you were her 'heart'. I think the gossip will have gotten around town, probably even Zorro has heard it by now," Alejandro said with a wink. "I think our hero has just worked out he has lost his chances with the lady."

Diego was quiet for a moment. He hadn't realised how she had felt, not for Diego. The hysterics had been brought on by days of hopeless misery. She had only fallen apart when the tension let up.

"We marry in three days?" He murmured, thoughtfully.

"I told Padre Benitez that you were weak, and may have a relapse in your condition. He was happy to perform the ceremony at short notice," Alejandro said. "I said it was your dearest wish."

"You lied to the Padre?" He felt his right eyebrow rise with his surprise.

"No. You still have dizzy spells and your balance is off," Alejandro said with a slight pause. "An exaggeration perhaps…" Diego smiled. His father was as sly as any old fox.

"You…you are so…mischievous," Diego said with a shocked smile.

"Does Victoria know about the arranged marriage?"

"Of course."

Diego looked down for a moment. So many hopes and dreams, so close to being fulfilled… He could hardly believe it was true. It must be a dream, Diego wondered. Cactus tea must be too strong, causing hallucinations. A breathless dizziness made him pause and focus on his breathing, concentrating on taking deep breaths, and he glanced into his father's eyes. He saw Alejandro's concern.

"Lie back down, Diego. This is a shock to you. I should have waited a little longer."

"No," Diego murmured. All he could think of was Victoria. He couldn't think of anything else. "I need to see her…" He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and rushed out of the room before Alejandro could think to stop him.

Diego had paused for breath outside Victoria's room, and watched Dr Hernandez checking her pulse. The doctor turned to see Diego leaning heavily against the door frame. He felt so weak suddenly, and he couldn't quite get enough air, he couldn't breathe, his head was spinning.

"Diego," Hernandez said sharply. "Catch your son, Alejandro…"

Diego lost his fight against the dizziness, feeling his father catch him with strong arms.

He woke up after about a minute, with the doctor patiently fanning his face, and holding his wrist.

"What are you doing, young man? Racing about after lying so still for days is going to cause these effects, Diego." Hernandez questioned the groggy but rapidly recovering man.

Diego nodded vaguely, but he struggled against the restraining arm, just as intent to see Victoria.

"No. Lie still for a few moments. You will just faint again if you rush." Hernandez cautioned, and restrained him further.

Victoria came out of the room, a little worried. The calm voice of the doctor had reassured her that the situation was not dire.

"Diego, what on earth are you doing? You need to be in bed," she murmured gently.

"You agreed to an arranged marriage?"

"I thought it would be agreeable to both of us," Victoria said softly. "I love you. I want to be with you."

"What about Zorro?" Diego said.

"Yes, what about Zorro, Senorita?" The booming voice of Ignatio de Soto echoed through the hacienda.

"Don't upset my patients, Alcalde. They are both very weak, close to nervous breakdowns," Hernandez said crossly. "I will not have their recovery jeopardised."

"Zorro is a legend. I want a man of flesh and blood. I can't live with a legend," Victoria said softly, her eyes fixed on Diego. "Zorro said he expected that Diego was more the man for me, anyway. A long time ago. I didn't see my love for him then, but I see it now. I almost lost my chance. I will not lose it now."

"And what does Diego say? He may well be challenged over this…"

"Zorro is a man of principles and ideals. I'm sure he will understand in time," Victoria said.

"Diego?" The Alcalde was not going to leave it.

"I…I have always loved her. Zorro was the only thing standing in my way," Diego admitted slowly. "Her love for him stood in my way…"

"Do you think Zorro will just share your principles? Her love for you will stop him from killing you?"

"Alcalde, the man is the champion of the people. He isn't a cold blooded murderer. Victoria's love would turn to hate, if Zorro hurt one hair on Diego's head," Alejandro said, sternly. "Reason it out, man."

The Alcalde paused and thought, fidgeting with his moustache. "Well, it sounds reasonable."

"Allow me to walk you to the door, Alcalde…" Alejandro said firmly. "As you know my son is having a protracted recovery, and is not a strong man at the moment."

Diego watched his father leave. Victoria knelt beside him, and reaching around under his arms, helped him to his feet. She seemed to have such strength.

"I have to help intoxicated men up my stairs to bed sometimes," Victoria said with a small smile.

"I wish you didn't…" Diego said, with a twinge of worry in his voice. He glanced at her lips again, she was so close. The doctor cleared his throat, and Diego blinked and shifted his gaze to an irritated Hernandez.

"Diego, how on earth are you to fully recover if you dash around the hacienda every five minutes. You have always been my worst patient, ever since you came here. I hate to think what you were like as an infant. Thank goodness your mother gave birth in Madrid and not here."

"My grandfather used to say I was a nightmare as a baby. Constantly climbing furniture and falling," Diego said with a smile. His mother's father had been a faithful correspondent until his death. "When I was a toddler, I got into the stables…"

Victoria gasped at the thought. "You could have been trampled."

"My father rescued me. I had fallen asleep in the corner of a stallion's stall, completely unaware of the dangers," Diego answered. He couldn't remember, being so small, but he used to ask his father to tell him about the adventure every night before he turned the light out. He realised that the story had been added to over time, but it was still amazing. He knew all about the unpredictability of stallions now, and to think a child of his own that small wandering about near them was blood chilling.

"Good to see you've grown out of that sort of mischief," Hernandez said, with a slight note of doubt. He helped Victoria support Diego as they walked him back to his bed. Diego noticed the discarded book of Shakespearean sonnets, and picked it up, flicking the pages until he got to one of his favourites.

Felipe went to get a fresh batch of cactus tea, and the doctor took a pulse reading absentmindedly.

"Much better," the doctor murmured. "If I hear about you running about again, I may have to authorise the use of medicinal ether…" Diego glanced at his face, hoping he was joking. The man's eyes met his and they were stone cold serious. There was no twinkle in that man's eyes.

Victoria sat in the chair next to the bed, and glanced at the book.

"Can you read to me? If it doesn't hurt too much," Victoria asked. She looked a little worried.

"I have been talking comfortably all morning. My voice just gets tired now," Diego said, proudly.

"Well, just one poem won't hurt you," the doctor said. "I will return in the evening. Stay in bed," he added, pointing a serious finger at Diego. "Take care, my dear. No strenuous activities for you either."

Victoria nodded, and they watched him leave the room.

"It's a pity…"

"What?"

"Strenuous activities may include kissing," Diego said, mischief lightening his heart.

They heard footsteps in the hall, and both of them blushed. They turned back to the book of poetry.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day," he began. He cleared his throat carefully, and glanced up. His eyes met his father's. Alejandro leaned against the door frame to watch them, his eyes full of worry. Diego waited for the reprimand, the order to not strain his voice. His father was silent.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee_."

Victoria sat enthralled, but not truly comprehending the meaning of the poem, Diego realised. He thought about explaining the poem in normal words, but he was tired. His throat was a little dry, and to press himself to talk more seemed unwise.

"That, my querida, is one of the greatest poems ever written," Diego said softly. "Sonnet 18 of William Shakespeare." He reached for her hand, and raising it to his lips, he kissed it gently.

Alejandro cleared his throat, and startled Victoria. She hadn't been aware of him standing there. Diego was surprised, becoming lost when he had looked into Victoria's eyes. He let go of Victoria's hand as if it had burned him, and yawned.

Alejandro smiled, clapping his hands gently. "Well read, my fine actor," he murmured. Diego grinned, and saluted. "Now it is rest time. No more fainting fits or hysterics from either of you." The sternness in his father's voice was a warning not to push his luck.

Felipe walked in as if on cue, and Diego laughed. Felipe had a bowl of freshly brewed cactus tea, and was already approaching the bed with his eyes full of stern intent. Diego sighed, closed his eyes dramatically and sipped it.

"Your turn, Victoria," Alejandro said gently. "Let's get you into bed, and you can have your own tea. It helps you sleep," he added.

"I know, I know. An old Indian remedy," Victoria said, and a look of humour passed between Diego and Victoria. The time in the cavern came to mind, when Zorro had doctored her ankle. Diego laughed a little again, and turned over to his accustomed left side.


	13. Diego's Tantrum

Diego's Tantrum

Diego was writing poetry in the sun, trying to focus his thoughts and struggling badly. It had felt like a good idea at the time to insist that he was well enough to get up and rest on the three seat lounge, but the headache that was starting to build, along with the dizzy spell that lay behind it was making him think otherwise.

Tempted to call for help to get back to bed, Diego thought better of it. His pride was still aching from his week of disasters. He knew his father wouldn't mind, but he would be gently reprimanded for his overconfidence. He was sick of being made fun of, and he saw this as another example of it. Irritated by his own weaknesses, he ignored the sense of reason that told him his father would want to help him.

He looked again at the blank page in front of him, and glanced at the quill pen in his hand. Why was he so dull today? He yawned, and rested his head on the back of the chair. He didn't notice the paper drop from his hand, and as he slid into sleep, he slowly slid to lie on his left shoulder. He sighed, and totally relaxed, warmed by the sun streaming through the window.

He stirred awake as someone gently removed the quill from his hand. He saw his father kneeling in front of him, and his eyes met Alejandro's.

"No use breaking the pen," Alejandro said softly.

"Father," Diego murmured, yawning and stretching slowly. "I must have dozed off. It's so peaceful in here." It was his place of refuge, his shelter. It was as if nothing bad could touch him in here.

"Not so peaceful in the kitchen. Victoria was considering hitting me over the head with a frypan," Alejandro said with a chuckle. "Firebrand, your bride."

"She's wonderful. She is fearless. We will find out her Indian name is something extreme, I'm sure." Diego looked out the window for a moment, deep in memories. He smiled briefly, remembering all she meant to him. Her fire was an inspiration, the air Zorro breathed.

His thoughts flickered to darker moments. He had almost lost her a few times now. She had been shot, taking a bullet meant for him. She had nearly been hung. There were other moments he remembered his heart in his boots, all because of his love for her.

"Father," he said after a moment. "This wedding…It makes us vulnerable." Should they be doing this? Were they tempting fate to rip them apart?

"Perhaps. We are surrounded by so many friends, and soldiers. The governor's men arrived yesterday, and are even now patrolling the estate. There is no need to fear for a while. Brownlow is a coward. He needs the backing of others to attack, I'm sure of it," Alejandro kept his voice calm and soothing.

Diego nodded, but didn't quite believe his father. Underestimating an adversary was something he tried not to do. Brownlow was a clever man, and a determined one. The seed of a plan flickered into being in Diego's mind, but it faded before he could grasp it.

Alejandro sat next to him on the lounge.

"Diego," he began. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Diego said softly. He had an idea of what Alejandro was asking him. He found he couldn't meet his father's eyes. Diego knew he was evading the question. Alejandro shifted in his seat.

"With Brownlow…"

Diego took a deep breath, as memories tumbled into his mind, memories that were not helpful. Like half-forgotten nightmares, they threatened him with fear. Anger flared in the back of his mind. He struggled to control it.

"Brownlow was a gentleman," Diego said with a snort. "Jerry was the rough one."

"Jerry." The silence that followed the name was eerie. They both knew what they were thinking, what they were remembering – the strangulation attempt. Diego felt sorry for his father. If Felipe had been in that position, if he could do nothing, it would cause nightmares. All he could remember was a gathering darkness, an overwhelming helplessness. The sense of powerlessness had been worse than the pain in his throat.

"My nose," Diego whispered, distracting himself from the other memory. "I decided to act tough with them, be a proper de la Vega. It wasn't a great idea…"

"All those bruises…" Alejandro shuddered.

"Well, Jerry did like to punch people. He didn't need much provocation," Diego said. "Brownlow dunked me…"

"Dunked you?" Alejandro's eyebrows raised and his mouth creased into a frown.

"Held me under water for a while. No big deal. It was good in a way," Diego murmured, staring into space.

"No big deal, good? Diego, you speak as though these were child's games. The men were killers." Alejandro's voice rose into a reprimand. Diego shrugged. Same old, same old.

"My life is dangerous, father. Just another day of danger. I'm just used to having a sword and a whip to defend myself." Diego's voice was flat and unemotional. "I have weighed up the risks. I know what I am doing."

"Why was it good?" Alejandro's voice was calmer. He was focussing on the core issue still. Diego realised he wanted him to keep talking about his ordeal. As if that would solve everything. Talking about it was unlikely to make the problem go away.

"I saw the gas bubbles. When they dunked me, they saved all our lives…" Diego said, getting a little tired of the conversation.

"Gas bubbles?"

"We knew that the Capistrano hacienda could blow up at any moment. Even the water was flammable. We got out quickly," Diego said, irritated.

"Thank goodness you did. Diego…"

"It's alright, father. What's the point of dwelling on these things? It's over. We are safe for now," Diego assured him gently. "Can you help me over to the piano? My head is a little dizzy."

"I told you this might not be a great idea of yours. Staying out of bed like this," Alejandro said, supporting his son as he stood.

Diego sat carefully on the stool, and opened the lid. He ran his fingers over the keys lovingly. He glanced at the musical notation on the stand, and recognised it as his own work. He played a few notes, and got the pencil that was tucked behind the stand. He had been in the middle of composing the tune the day he had been kidnapped.

"Can't believe I thought that was acceptable," he muttered, crossing something out on the musical notes. He pretended complete absorbsion in the piano, and peeked at his father after a moment or two. Good, he'd been distracted enough to drop the issue.

He watched him talk with Felipe for a few moments and then his father was gone. Busying himself about the wedding tomorrow, Diego realised.

Felipe sat in the library, suspiciously as if he had been sent to babysit him. Diego stared at the musical notes in front of him. They were beginning to blur and fade as another dizzy spell began. Diego put a hand up to his forehead with a sigh. He couldn't be patient much longer. He would go mad if he didn't gain some sort of control over his body. His sense of balance was vital.

Felipe glanced up from his book that he had started to read.

What's wrong? Felipe signed. Are you in pain?

"No, no. Felipe, I think my horse needs some exercising," Diego said softly, so as not to draw attention to himself. His head was hurting a lot as well, but that was beside the point. He was not going to admit to the headache, even to himself. Then it would go away quicker.

Felipe pointed to the fireplace. They both knew what he meant. Toronado.

"Why not? Bring him back in about fifteen minutes, ok? Won't do to push our luck," Diego said gently. He genuinely smiled at the excitement on the teenager's face. "Keep to the hills, and out of sight. No chasing outlaws. You understand?" The last question was asked in a hard firm tone.

Felipe pointed to himself, and gestured. Who, me?

"Have fun, and no trouble." Diego watched the teenager leave via the fireplace. Toronado was getting a little more accommodating for Felipe. He rode competently enough, and extremely well for most people's standards. Not quite as good as a mature de la Vega, but getting there.

He used the walls as support and made his way to his art easel in the opposite side of the room. The hesitant steps he made without the support made him mad with impatience. He sat down and lifted the cover off the canvass.

She was so lovely. His queen. She was half finished, more a sketch than a completed portrait. The freshness of her face, the sparkle in her eyes, everything that made Victoria such an individual were all there in the sketch. He marvelled at his technique and brushstrokes for a few minutes, but didn't feel tempted to paint any more. His hands were trembling, and the dizziness would just help him make a mess.

He made his way back to the piano. He tried not to rely on the walls as much, but the feeling that he would fall worried him. He sat heavily on the piano stool and stared at the notes in front of him. It was becoming a very, very hard day.

He heard his father's voice in the entrance way, instructing helpers getting ready for the wedding the next day. Diego ran his fingers absentmindedly across the piano, and then he flung the lid down hard. The thundering crash made Alejandro rush into the library.

"Diego!"

Diego sat at the piano, his face red with anger. His papers were everywhere, scattered across the floor. Normally he would care, today he did not.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! Nothing is going right, father. I can't compose. Nothing is coming," Diego shouted.

Alejandro went to him, as Diego rose to his feet, fuelled with adrenalin from red hot rage. He went to support his arm, and Diego shrugged him off angrily.

"Don't touch me!"

"Diego…" Alejandro said gently. "You are rushing things…Calm down…"

"I'm stuck here, and I can't even relax. I can't defend myself or my family, and I can't even do something simple like compose music," Diego said. He moved away from his father.

"Don't baby me. Don't come near me…"

Alejandro sighed, lost for words.

"No poetry, no music… I'd make a mess if I tried any artwork….Reading? I just get a headache…"

Alejandro was at a loss. Diego looked at him. "I can't even change…Soldiers are everywhere," he said in a hushed tone. Zorro always helped him with his anger.

"Don't you dare… Diego, you are far too weak, and the dizzy spells come too often."

They looked at each other. There was no clear solution.

"Show me Toronado," Alejandro said, surprising himself. "I have always wanted to see him up close."

Diego sighed. "What good would that do?"

"A distraction, Diego. Your horse probably needs grooming by now."

"Felipe sees to Toronado," Diego said with irritation. Alejandro moved closer to him, and Diego knew his father wanted to help him, but he had no idea. Diego breathed deeply and shrugged.

"Why not? I can show you the cave," Diego said reluctantly. He saw the relief in his father's eyes, and something in him relaxed.


	14. Diego's Scars

Diego's Scars

Diego pressed the large section of the mantel piece, and a door swung open silently and easily. Alejandro stared at it in wonder. Zorro's hideout was right under his nose.

Diego hung his head for a moment. "Dizzy?" Alejandro murmured.

"I'm sorry, father," Diego said softly. "After you," he gestured. "Quickly, before the soldiers notice anything."

Alejandro lightly stepped into through the door, into a short passageway. A few quick strides brought him into a large cavern. Diego moved quietly behind him. He pulled on the hook that swung the door shut behind them.

Alejandro was standing in one spot, turning in a complete circle. Diego watched him with a calm pride for a few moments, and then used the wall as a support to get to his desk. Sitting down, he placed his feet on the desktop and leant back in his chair. He breathed deep, and enjoyed the coolness in the cavern. It helped control his anger.

His tantrum (he realised exactly what it had been) was well and truly over. Shame filled his heart, and he didn't know how to apologise properly to the older man.

He watched his father slowly walked around the room. His father's eyes lit up with wonder and he was reminded of Felipe's excitement at times. Diego found himself smiling a little. Felipe was a de la Vega; he belonged to the family just as much as he did.

"Swords," Alejandro whispered, going towards the rack where the spare swords were stored. He glanced at Diego. Diego watched him hover near the hat stand where the black silk outfit hung, and saw Alejandro gently stroke the cape, and lift the hat from its hook. He put it back after examining it. He saw the sabre sitting in its sheath hanging close by. He drew it, and Diego lifted an eyebrow. Alejandro glanced at him, but Diego didn't move.

"It's heavy," Alejandro murmured. Diego nodded thoughtfully. He watched his father examine the sword and swipe the air a few times like a teenager. He struggled with the weight of it. He was used to the lighter rapiers. Alejandro sheathed the sabre after a moment.

Alejandro walked over to the bench with the laboratory of chemicals, bubbling and smoking. He hesitated and kept his distance.

"The art works are unusual. I had no idea these interested you," Alejandro said gently.

Diego remained silent. He was worried that he would say something stupid and hurtful. He had been frothing at the mouth a moment ago. He felt so tired now.

Alejandro glanced up at the roof. "The glider…that's astounding…"

"That's an experiment, father," Diego murmured, discouragingly. "Just an experiment."

Alejandro glanced at Diego again. The older man seemed to disregard his comment. "What are these?"

"Smoke grenades…" Diego said without interest. He was starting to feel that this was not such a great idea after all. His father was like a teenage caballero at his first horse auction, and he might not even get any sense out of him for a while.

"Smoke grenades." The serious tone came back into his father's voice. "Diego…"

"I'm sorry I lost my temper in there, back there," Diego said softly. He didn't want to talk about anything else. He wanted to stall his father's voice, make him stop talking.

"I know," Alejandro said softly. Diego was surprised at the calmness of his voice.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Sir Kendall gave me the sabre," Diego murmured. "Toledo blade. He said I was the best student he ever had."

Alejandro nodded. "You and Sir Kendall…two rouges with so much in common. I wish I could have talked about you with him."

Diego sighed. "That was my idea."

Alejandro ignored him. "Take off your shirt, Diego."

Diego was startled. "Take off my shirt? Father…"

"I'm curious. My son is Zorro. Zorro must have been hurt once or twice. I want to know what you've gone through, all this time, alone."

"Never alone. Felipe…"

"Felipe should not have had this burden either."

The hardness of his father's voice didn't surprise Diego. He had reprimanded himself over the irresponsibility of involving the teenager, endangering his son.

"It's not a burden, father."

"No?"

Diego paused. He didn't want to think about what Alejandro obviously wanted to prompt. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, concentrating on the buttons. The white cotton was warm from his body, and as it left his torso he shivered. It wasn't that cold in the cave. He was nervous under his father's scrutiny.

"Diego…" Alejandro breathed. He knew what his father could see. There were vivid white scars covering his torso. Little, and not deep, the gashes had not been dangerous. They had been easily treated and dealt with. Alejandro reached out and touched the large scar on his right arm.

"What was that?"

"What?" Diego said, a little startled. He had been daydreaming. "The large scar on the right arm is where I had to open out…"

"What?" Diego wasn't sure his father would want to know. "Diego, what?"

"A rattlesnake bit me, a glancing blow. It wasn't serious…"

"Serious enough to make a deep cut in the arm to save yourself…" Alejandro's eyes got hard. Diego reached for his shirt again. There were worse scars on his body. He'd had enough of being studied.

"Diego…The scars covering your back…"

"Nothing, father. It happened long ago, and completely healed."

Alejandro was frowning. Here we go, Diego thought. The big lecture is coming. Brace yourself.

Alejandro opened his mouth, and then closed it. Diego raised an eyebrow, as he struggled back into the warm shirt.

"I have always criticised you for lying late in bed. Some of those times…" His eyes flickered back to Diego's bare torso. "I'm sorry…"

Diego shook his head crossly. "No, I should be sorry. I chose this life. I brought this upon myself. I kept up the charade. It was my choice. No one forced me to endure it. I chose this."

Alejandro was silent.

"The pain I caused you, the worry and the shame…"

"I was stupid. I should have known my son better…" Alejandro said slowly.

"I was the best actor at school as well as the best swordsman, father," Diego murmured.

"Are you calling me stupid? Are you bragging?" Alejandro said.

"No, that's not what I meant," Diego said with shock.

"I had a choice as well. I chose to ignore things that were blatantly obvious. I chose to be stupid. I chose my words."

"I deserved some of them. I am a coward."

Alejandro's eyes grew stony and he grabbed Diego by his shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes.

"You are no coward, Diego de la Vega. Never let me hear you say that again. Do you hear me?"

Diego swallowed, and nodded.

"But I…"

"No buts. I won't hear them."

Toronado walked into his stall, his hooves clopping loudly on the stone floor. Felipe glanced at the two men near the desk with curiosity, before dismounting. He proceeded to unsaddle the stallion, and lift the bridle from his head, slipping a loose rope around his neck.

Felipe sat and started to oil the saddle and buff it as usual. He glanced up, aware of the oppressive silence in the room. Diego rose from his seat and went to his horse, steadying himself as usual against the wall.

"There are eye holes here, and over there," he said, as his father watched him, covering his weakness with a tour. "You can hear everything from in here."

He stroked the stallion on his broad neck, and let the horse nuzzle him gently. Toronado had missed him, he could tell. A fine layer of sweat covered the horse. Diego grabbed a grooming brush and proceeded to brush down his steed.

"Went a little fast, did we Felipe?" Diego said softly, raising an eyebrow.

Felipe flashed him a grin, and then his eyes back to his work. The saddle was already well maintained, but it gleamed under his brisk rubbing.

Alejandro had moved around to examine the stallion carefully. "Magnificent. To think someone in this family had such a creature… Where did you get him?"

"He was a mustang from the hills. I saved his young colt, and he pledged allegiance to me on the spot."

"As any father would," Alejandro said, thoughtfully.

Diego chuckled and nodded. "As any father would indeed."


	15. Diego's Plans

Diego's Plans

Diego glanced at the yawning teenager who hovered just behind him, watching every move he made. He glanced at the clock just above the workbench, ticking away softly on its shelf. It was close to eleven o'clock. Diego met his son's eyes, and Felipe blushed.

"When is your bedtime, young man?"

Felipe shrugged, and Diego continued to stare at him. Felipe sighed and held up 9 fingers.

"Exactly," Diego said softly. "What time is it now?"

Felipe smiled, and shrugged. Then he held up ten fingers and then one.

"Bed, my boy. Now, and no more dawdling," Diego said firmly. He wished his voice was stronger, but at least he could speak almost normally now. His voice came out in a whisper.

Diego could feel his father's eyes on them. Felipe placed a hand on his arm, in a gesture of affection, and then turned and left the cave. Diego noticed that he dragged his feet a little, but he was a good boy really. His heart always seemed in the right place. His eyes followed his son, as he let fatherly pride well up inside him for a moment.

He glanced at his father thoughtfully. He wanted to tell his father that it was getting late, and that the day ahead of them would be tiring. Any way he put the suggestion was going to come out wrong. He opened his mouth, thinking to make up the words as he went. Alejandro's smirk made him hesitate and close his mouth pretty quickly.

"If you tell me to go to bed, and expect me to scamper away like a little fox cub, I will know you have hit your head way too hard," Alejandro said sternly, but Diego could see the twinkle in his eyes.

Diego glanced back down at his work. "Wouldn't dream of it, Father," he murmured, examining his work so far.

Alejandro came back over to the desk and looked over his shoulder at Diego's handicraft.

"I take it this is important, Diego?" He murmured. Diego kept turning the bladder system over in his hands, only half aware of his father's mild interest. It had to be liquid tight. If there were any holes, he would have to start all over again.

"Hmm…" Diego mumbled, realising his father was waiting for some sort of response.

"What is it?" His father's question brought his attention back to the older man for a few moments.

"Oh, a bladder system. It will hold liquid," Diego mumbled to himself. He hoped the bladder system was large enough. The concept was mostly the same as a water pouch but on a much grander scale. Hopefully it was as wide as a man's torso. Feeling satisfied with the pouch, Diego began crafting another one identical to the first.

"Come on, Diego. Bed is where you should be," his father said, in a strange echo of himself with Felipe. He nodded vaguely, but otherwise ignored him.

Bed would have to wait a while longer. His brain buzzed with his plan, and he couldn't stop now. It was vital that he finished. It had the potential to end his problem with Brownlow, and alleviate some of the stress that flowed through him. He hated feeling that someone was stalking him, hunting him. He hated being surrounded by soldiers. Everywhere he went, he noticed the uniform of a lancer, lounging against the outside wall, scanning for trouble. The whole hacienda was surrounded, and he felt trapped. If he had been strong enough, Zorro would not have been able to move.

"Why do you need two of them?" Alejandro was saying. The curiosity in his father's voice sparked some attention.

"Insurance."

Alejandro was getting impatient, and huffy. "I am tired, Diego."

Diego realised that he needed to give his father some undivided attention, at least for a few minutes. Otherwise he would hover behind him, watching and questioning until the work was finished. His father would have to be left in the dark for a while. He could not know what the bladder system was for. The plan would not work with anyone but himself in charge of it. No one else could know the details.

"Well, then." Diego turned to him, forcing a smile to his lips. "I am glad we talked earlier. I feel so much lighter." He stood and placed a hand on his father's arm.

"I'll finish up soon, Father. I promise. This is very important…" He was aware of Alejandro's impatience, but his attention was already drifting back to his 'experiment'. His eyes were drifting over to the bladders, and his mind was already noticing what to do next. "Good night, Father. You don't need to worry about me."

"No Zorro, Diego. Promise me," Alejandro said with concern. "Not tonight, please."

"How could I even mount Toronado with the dizzy spells I've been getting…?" Diego said with a slight smile. He glanced back to his father. He could see suspicion forming in Alejandro's eyes. Diego stopped smiling, and started considering his father's feelings.

"I give you my word. As a de la Vega. Will that ease your mind?"

"No sneaking around without the mask either?" Alejandro sounded like he couldn't trust him.

Diego sighed. "My word as a de la Vega. I will either be here or in bed. Come and check later."

"I should be able to trust you…." Diego stared at his father suddenly, and then dropped his eyes. His father didn't trust him at all. Learning about him being Zorro had destroyed all faith in him. Alejandro met his eyes, and somehow read his mind. "I do trust you. See you in the morning, or whatever time is rising time after all this," he added, pointing wildly to the project on the bench.

Diego smiled a little half-heartedly. He lifted a hand to wave goodnight to his father, and turned back to his project before his father had left the cave. He heard his father's footsteps as he left the cave, slow and reluctant.

Diego was left with his feelings for a moment. He didn't want to feel, he just wanted to finish the blasted thing.

If the worst case scenario happened, he wanted to be prepared. His wedding suit had a fine rapier belt as a necessity. He would wear a sword to the wedding. That was mandatory. A pistol would be close at hand for Felipe. His father would be armed as well. Between the governor's men and the Alcalde, the place was surrounded. He doubted he would be able to breach the perimeter as Zorro. They wouldn't be stupid enough to let Brownlow in. There were too many men for a perimeter breach.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He examined the bladders and filled them with water, testing them for watertight qualities. They were leathery and strong, but he had to be sure. Worst case scenarios were no laughing matter.

He began sewing the bladders into a vest like garment and then as he finished he glanced at the clock on the shelf again. Two o'clock in the morning. That had been intense. He could leave it for the morning now. He would need to send Felipe on a few errands and cross his fingers that everything would work out well.

He was exhausted, and with the adrenalin ebbing, the trip back to bed looked even more draining. He eyed the cot in the corner. He had slept there once before. The floor at the miner's cottage had been softer and more restful and that was saying something. With a sigh, he eased himself out of the chair and leaning against the walls, he made his way slowly to the door to the library.

Standing in the open secret door, he realised his father was sitting up reading, or had been. He saw his father startle awake and stiffened as Alejandro's eyes fell on him. He felt so drained, that he realised he must look it.

"Diego," Alejandro said softly, gently. "Come on. Let me help you to your bed. Don't push me away this time," he added, moving towards his son. Diego thought about refusing the help, but he sighed again, and allowed his father to drape his right arm over his shoulder to take some of the effort out of balancing. They made it to the bedroom without toppling over by some miracle. No small accomplishment, Diego thought, feeling tiredness in every muscle.

"My head is pounding," Diego murmured. Diego was confused by the sudden rushing of a teenage boy thought long asleep. Felipe scampered away, before Diego could scold him.

"I thought I told him to go to bed," Diego said.

"He didn't swear on the family name like you so earnestly did, my son. What can you expect?" Diego gave his father a wry grin. Very funny, father, Diego thought.

His father sat on Felipe's chair and turned his head away as Diego undressed and put on a nightshirt. The cotton felt cool and calming against his skin.

"You don't trust me?" Diego felt annoyed by his father's presence, and threw the first thought at his father that he could think of.

"I do, but I don't," Alejandro said, obviously a little confused. "I thought I knew you. Thought you were capable of not much at all, and now I know that I was wrong…" He held his hands up. "I need to regain my bearings. So to speak…"

Diego looked away for a moment. He had brought this down on them by his masquerade. He had earned that distrust. He nodded. "Completely understandable."

"You are planning something," Alejandro added, thoughtfully.

"Yes." Diego thought he could at least be polite enough to answer questions.

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"I can't. It won't work too well if everyone knows," Diego said reluctantly. "It has to be authentic…"

"Authentic?" Alejandro repeated. Diego glanced at him. Fear filled his father's eyes.

"If everything goes to plan, we will be free from fear," Diego assured him.

Diego watched his father's face, gauging the unasked questions flickering in his eyes. There was an argument brewing in those deep brown eyes. He waited, but none of the angry words came.

They were interrupted by Felipe rushing into the room, and handing Diego some cactus tea. Diego laughed a little half-heartedly, and pretended to be about to dunk the whole lot onto Felipe's hair. Then he dutifully drank it, knowing it would help his headache. He shooed his son out of the room, and turned back to his father, realising the conversation was not over.

"Diego I would like to know the plans you are making. I don't want to be unable to help you if things go wrong…" His father's voice dropped to a desperate whisper, chilling Diego's blood for a moment.

"Trust me, father. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing," Diego said, forcing his confidence back to the front of his mind. Without his bravado, there was no way he would succeed. He couldn't lose his nerve now. He had to convince himself as well as his father. "I have planned for everything." Everything he could think of, he reminded himself.

"Go to bed, so that I can rest, Diego. Please," Alejandro said with a sigh. His father seemed a little defeated, and he had given up trying to understand what was in motion.

Diego watched his father walk slowly to the door, from where he sat on his bed. The older man looked weary and drained, and terrified.

Don't worry, Father, I will fix everything, Diego thought. You will see.


	16. Diego's Wedding Woes

Diego's Wedding Woes

Diego bowed to everyone's insistence that he sit for the marriage ceremony instead of stand. He had no real choice, and he obeyed meekly as he usually did. His father was standing back, obviously still seething about their argument. He could see that his father's eyes were softening, though, the anger was not as hot as it had been. Anger still burned through his own veins, and he had no wish to start shouting at his father again. They sat apart instead of chatting, as they always should have, as they waiting for his bride.

Diego was a little disappointed in his red suit. The blue suit had been ruined; this one had arrived from Spain as he had struggled to recover from all his injuries. He regretted the purchase. It fit him perfectly, but the colour drew too much attention.

He glanced up at his father, curiosity driving him to look in his eyes. Alejandro didn't hide his negative emotions from anyone, but the positive ones were only evidenced in his eyes. Diego could see the calm pride in his father's eyes. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. His anger still burned, Alejandro's complete lack of faith in him still hurt deeply. Alejandro's eyes winced just a little, and Diego knew that his father was aware of how angry he was.

They hadn't spoken since Alejandro had left the room in anger. His father was still angry with him, even though it was waning. He was still feeling the heat of temper himself. It was best that they kept their distance from each other - the library was full of caballeros and their ladies. It wouldn't do to cause a scene.

Felipe stood beside Diego, as best man. His new green suit, almost identical to his own style, fitted him well, although Felipe felt uncomfortable in his new tie. Diego thought he looked like a perfect de la Vega. He had told him so, as he had helped him dress.

Diego stared at his father with irritation as he tried to understand the older man. He glanced momentarily at his teenage son. He was a father now. Officially a father. If Felipe had done as he had done, deceived him and done dangerous things such as he had done, he would be hurt and angry too. He would fear to let the teenager out of his sight.

Diego's eyes softened a little, and Alejandro turned, thinking Victoria had entered. Diego smiled a little at his father's obvious awareness of him now. Alejandro glanced back to his son. Diego nodded just enough to convey his change of heart, and his heart stopped mid beat as Victoria walked into the room.

The older senora was playing a wedding march on the piano, but Diego couldn't hear it. All he was aware of was the vision in front of him. All in white, Victoria stood there, just in the doorway. Her hair was covered in flowers. He could see her face through the veil, and her eyes seemed to be lit up, and there was a small nervous smile on her face.

He loved her so much. She was beautiful, radiant, magnificent, all at the same time. Diego's heart galloped almost as fast as when he fenced experts, and he felt out of breath. He glanced down at his hands. If he had to hold a sword, he could not achieve it. He hands were shaking slightly, making it impossible to use them. He couldn't think anymore, all he wanted to do was look at her.

Alejandro took over the father's role for Victoria, leading her to Diego. It was fitting, Diego thought, seeing that he had 'arranged' the marriage in the first place. Ramon Escalante would do the role for the church wedding.

He listened intently to Padre Benitez as he led the service. He answered his questions and swore his vows clearly and proudly. He heard the woman of his dreams repeating her vows. A dizzy spell rose at the back of his head, but he ignored it. That was why he had to sit, and he was thankful that he had obeyed. Diego would be gently mocked for the rest of his life if he fainted at his own wedding. He didn't think he could bear that ridicule.

When told to kiss the bride, Diego leaned forward and lightly kissed Victoria on the forehead, surprising most of the guests. The men shook their heads, laughing softly. Their ladies smiled at the man's gentility and silently wished the girl luck with her arranged marriage. Then Diego led her back down towards the dining room.

"My friends, let me introduce my beautiful wife, Dona Victoria de la Vega," Diego said proudly. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "I hope there is more where that came from," Diego whispered for her ears only, making her blush slightly.

They went into the hall to eat a light supper. Diego stared into each other's eyes for quite some time before someone mentioned it. Diego laughed softly, and used a fork to play with his food, his left arm brushing up against Victoria's arm. Victoria decided to follow his example.

"That is one of the best dinners I have ever tasted," Diego murmured into his bride's hair. It smelt of roses. It was silky and soft and thick. When he had finished eating all he could stomach, which was not much, his hand sought out hers again. Fear suddenly filled his heart.

What if Brownlow attacked them? What if the Alcalde suddenly decided he was Zorro? What if she decided she was bored with him within a week of marriage? What if the flesh and blood man was nowhere near the fantasy hero of her imagination? Victoria picked up on his strange shivers of anxiety, and squeezed his hand gently. He gazed into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you, Diego," she whispered. "You are real, flesh and blood. I love _you_."

"If something ever happened to you," Diego whispered back. "I would never survive."

The sound of gunfire close to the house startled everyone. Some of the caballero ladies gave small cries of fear. No one screamed outright. Everyone was used to upheaval every now and then. That was their neighbourhood after all. Victoria's eyes flashed with a slight fear, glancing with concern at Alejandro. Diego noticed his wife's distraction and irritation surged a little. He had to quell the rising anger symptoms. His home was under attack. He needed to deal with it. He needed a cool head.

Diego stood up, a hand on his bride's shoulder. "Stay here, Victoria," he murmured. He made his way over to the large window for a closer look outside.

Alejandro joined him quickly. Diego turned to him. His heart feeling cold and his head serious.

"I want you to take Victoria, Felipe and the other ladies to the secret cave," Diego asked him, grabbing his father's arm tightly. His voice was calm, but fear was rapidly taking the place of anger. A sense of panic was threatening to overpower him, but he suppressed it as much as he could. "And I want you to stay with them. See that no harm comes to Victoria…" Diego swallowed as he glanced at his new bride. Her eyes were watching his apprehensively. "Ether may persuade her…," he added.

"Why won't you do that?" Alejandro said with concern. "That is your responsibility…"

Diego was staring out at the soldiers firing on unknown assailants, no doubt Brownlow and a new cohort of men.

"They want me, Father. They only want me." Terror gripped him for a moment. Memories of what had happened the first time filled his heart with fear. Thoughts of what was likely to happen, what could happen if they resisted for too long, filled him with panic. Diego swallowed, and concentrated on the cool, calm reason that had always kept him safe from the dangers around him. He forced himself into the zone that Zorro lived in. Zorro's zone of positive feelings, however unrealistic they might be, and the confidence born of bravado was a place where he would undoubtedly win.

"Felipe, get some ether," Alejandro ordered softly. Diego's rage flared up again, as quickly as he had mastered it. His father did not trust him, did not understand. He was not going to stop him from doing what must be done. Diego lost his temper for a moment, spinning his father to face him; his hands gripped his father's shoulders hard enough to hurt.

"Don't you dare, Felipe." Diego's voice was icy. Felipe gulped and sat on his hands.

"Father, I am not a coward." Diego's voice rose above all the other murmurings. "They want me, I need to stop them."

Benitez laid a hand on his arm calmly. "Diego, trained soldiers are out there, dealing with this issue. You will just get in the way. The governor's men are no amateurs, my boy. Listen to your father's wisdom."

"There is no way your bride will consent to being locked in for her own protection, especially not without you. Have some sense, Diego." His father's words were sharp and angry. "It is stupid and foolhardy to confront them on your own." His father knew the words hurt, but he seemed to have to say them.

"What about Zorro?" Someone said, with a positive frame of mind. "He always saves the day."

Diego glared at Alejandro even more, and clenched his fists. "Yes, Father. What about Zorro?" Diego hissed under his breath, so that no one else could hear.

"Sometimes we have to take charge over our own problems. The poor man cannot be everywhere, gentlemen," Alejandro said firmly. He glared back at Diego. "Diego, take the ladies to the basement."

"Father…" Diego was going to fight his father this time. Someone was going to die if he did nothing. He didn't want it to be his father or his bride.

"Alejandro, let the boy fight by your side. You have been saying you wished he would show some spirit, and now he does, you treat him like a child," one of Alejandro's oldest friends said, intervening. They both turned to him in surprise. The man had a point.

"Then I will as well," Victoria said quickly. She had been following the conversation with horror. Diego placed an arm around her, and would have refused. Her eyes were blazing and she trembled at his touch. "I will not hide in a basement while Diego faces death. As he said, he is the one they are after. He needs more protection than I do."

"Victoria. I am not a baby to be protected."

"Not now, Diego," Victoria said hotly, making Diego feel like a child for a moment. "No one is going to allow you to be killed today…"

A shot flew through the window, narrowly missing their heads. Women screamed, and Diego sheltered Victoria with his own body, instinctively. Alejandro kept his head down, and started directing his guests down to the basement. Men and women alike, as some of the women were already becoming hysterical.

Felipe began to prime his pistol automatically, as he'd been taught. Diego glanced at his father.

"I don't know what is going to happen, Father. If we are separated…" Diego swallowed a little. "I'm proud to be your son. I am so sorry…for losing my temper."

Alejandro placed a hand on his son's arm. "Likewise, my boy. I have always been proud of you, since the first time I laid eyes on you. You have always been my greatest treasure, and you always will be," Alejandro said softly. "And as for being separated…that's not going to happen."

He saw doubt in his son's eyes and almost recoiled in shock when he realised his son had just said goodbye in a soldier-like fashion. "We are not going to die, Diego. It's not going to happen."


	17. Diego's Last Hour

Diego's 'Last Hour'

Diego heard the last shot fired. His blood turned to ice, and every instinct was to run. He needed to get his father, his son and Victoria out of the hacienda immediately. All the other guests had made it to the basement, situated under the kitchen floor. The guests were all safe. Diego looked at his father, and realised the older man understood the situation instinctively.

The soldiers had fallen to their enemies. They had run away or been killed. Diego wondered vaguely about Mendoza and the Alcalde. He had a soft spot for them both, however annoying they proved to be on a daily basis. Ignacio was a much better man than his predecessor, much less greed involved. Mendoza was a friend these days, and he hated the idea of him being dead out there.

Diego paused. He needed to think straight. The adrenalin was keeping the dizziness away for a while, which was a blessing. His head didn't need all the fear and anger flooding in. His plans were rapidly failing him. His worse-case scenario was approaching, he could feel it. He dreaded having to go down that route. It would cause pain to everyone involved. Temporary, hopefully, if everything went well. Permanent if it fell apart completely. He didn't have the physical strength to lift a sabre right now, and the sword was in the cave.

Victoria glanced at his father, obviously unnerved about the silence. "It will be alright, Victoria." Alejandro said, staring at him.

"They will be trying to enter the house. How secure are the doors?" He said, trying to focus his thoughts.

"This is no fortress, Diego," Alejandro answered with a little irritation. "The strongest part of the house is the cave."

"As I said before, get Victoria and Felipe into the cave," Diego said firmly. "There is no other course of action."

"The library is in the middle of the hacienda," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "If those men are inside with us…"

"The basement?" Diego tried to be flexible.

"We get Victoria and Felipe into the basement with the others. Through the kitchen." Alejandro nodded.

Victoria and Felipe both immediately started to refuse to move, as Diego half expected. Felipe gestured to his pistol. It was ready to fire. Victoria looked around wildly, and grabbed a carving knife from the dining table. She brandished it, swiping the air around her. Diego couldn't help but grin at her. She had spirit and courage, but she would be cut down immediately if she tried to use that as a sword.

"It's not funny, Diego. I am just as willing to protect what is mine, as you are."

Alejandro sighed.

Diego shrugged. "So much for my wonderful plans," he said.

"Plans?"

"No point in turning to them now, Father."

Diego knew Alejandro was doubtful, but he was already organising his tiny army into position.

"Victoria, close by me. Father, patrol outside the door. Felipe, cover us from behind," Diego ordered firmly. He wanted Victoria in the middle of a well-defended team.

Alejandro came close to him. "Father, I really need you in front of us," Diego said.

"You think they will threaten her?"

"What do you think, father?"

Diego watched his father move in front of him. He admired his skill. It was a little rusty certainly, but he was an asset in this situation. Alejandro was alert and the way his body shifted into a combat stance so quickly was impressive. Diego held Victoria close as they walked, while keeping a close eye on Felipe who guarded his back.

There was a smashing sound, and Diego reacted immediately. He gestured Felipe to the shadows at the side of the hallway. He knew he would be the primary target, and hoped Felipe wouldn't be singled out for any reason. He faced the threat before he really assessed it. He stood strong and drew the rapier that hung on his belt.

It happened in a moment, a blink of an eye. Victoria was snatched from right under his nose. She had moved forward instead of back, to confront instead of retreat. He should have known that would be her instinct. He should have held her back a little, held her close to his body. Sheltered her better.

The man held her tightly, and backed up against the wall. Felipe let off a shot, from his hiding place in the corner. The wall near Brownlow exploded almost at eye level. Brownlow laughed.

"Get out of here, Felipe. Now." Diego's voice boomed. The boy paused, and then scampered out of the broken window.

Brownlow's minions climbed after him, to chase the teenager. Diego knew that Felipe would easily outrun them. If either of them truly resembled a fox, it was Felipe, and he was getting better at it every day.

Alejandro moved to Diego's side, his presence strangely comforting. Victoria struggled in a man's grasp, his hand over her mouth. She managed to bite the man's hand, and he dropped her like a hot potato.

"I will break you, Diego de la Vega. You will be screaming for mercy by the time I am through with you. You will fall at my feet and beg me to kill you…" Brownlow said. He raised a pistol and pointed it at Victoria's head.

"Why would you shoot the lady, senor?" Alejandro said.

Brownlow glanced at him. "No reason," he murmured. "I just want to hear him scream…" The man moved his finger on the trigger, slow motion, finger movements.

Diego screamed. "No!" He leapt quickly in front of his bride, more instinctively than planned. He heard his father cry out, and felt the impact of the bullet. He felt himself pushed backwards against Victoria, and his feet tripped under him.

In the confusion Diego soon found himself leaning against Victoria's lap, staring up at Alejandro's stricken face. Victoria was stiff, and not soft to lie against. He had closed his eyes against the shock, and almost couldn't open them.

"Diego," Alejandro whispered. His voice was flat with the trance of hopelessness. "Diego?"

Diego's eyes opened. He felt like he was in shock. Everything was unreal. There was no pain. No pain at all. His father smiled at him shakily. He waited for the pain to hit, but it didn't. His plans had worked? Had it truly worked?

"Are you in pain, Diego?" Alejandro murmured. Diego shook his head, and glanced down at his shirt. Red blood had covered it almost completely. He felt the dizziness encroach, exhaustion from the last few days finally catching up with him. He knew what his father was thinking. Alejandro thought he was dying. If it had been _his_ blood, he would already be dead. "It's alright. Victoria's safe."

The noise of another gun being primed made Alejandro glance behind him. Diego stiffened a little.

"Turn around with your hands in the air, Brownlow. You are under arrest," Diego vaguely heard the Alcalde announce.

Diego blinked a little, still stunned. "I'll be alright, Father. Trust me…" He wanted to tell his father that the blood wasn't his. He would live, it truly was alright.

He wanted to look at his wife, and he tried to manoeuvre himself to turn and look at her. Alejandro shifted him to his lap, so that he was looking at Victoria.

"I love you. I'm sorry," Diego said softly. "I couldn't let him. I couldn't live without you." His hand traced her face slowly, his eyes drinking in her features. He didn't want to think about that beautiful dress covered in all that blood. He sighed a little, glad that he was not cradling her like this. There was a way out of this for him. There wouldn't have been with her.

"I can't live without you, either, Diego. Don't die," Victoria said. "We don't deserve this."

Diego chuckled a little. He sighed, and closed his eyes wearily. The dizzy spell that had threatened him earlier overwhelmed him. He sagged against Alejandro's lap; despite his determination to stay conscious and to reassure them both that he would be fine.

"I trust you, son. Believe me. I trust you," Alejandro said softly, holding him close to him, placing a kiss on his hair.

Diego vaguely heard the declaration, and accepted it as an apology, before he fell into deeper unconsciousness.


	18. Zorro Visits the Tavern

Zorro Visits the Tavern

Diego stirred from his deep sleep and found himself under a sheet, alone. He was lying on his own bed and incredibly sticky. His shirt stuck to his body, covered in the blood. He was still a little dizzy.

Was he waiting for his own funeral? He shuddered a little. He got up, and hastily got out of his shirt, and the bladder system vest underneath it, slightly nauseated. There was still cool water in the wash basin on the dresser, and he sponged the red stickiness off carefully. He examined himself carefully, wary of hurting a wound of any kind.

The worst case scenario plan had worked. Well and truly worked. The leathery bladder system had protected him from the bullet perfectly. It had been awkward at times to move quickly in the garment, but it had saved his life. Saved Victoria's life. He turned and examined the bladder system carefully.

The hole the bullet made had caused the bull's blood to gush everywhere. His father's eyes had witnessed so many deaths. Alejandro believed him dead. An experienced soldier would assume death without even checking the vital signs. He tossed the blood stained system onto the dresser, and left the room. He knew what he would do.

"Anyone home?" His voice echoed through an empty house. Not even a servant was inside. Everyone was probably in the tavern, comforting his father and his bride. He smiled ruefully.

Heading to the cave, he gained a light step. Everything would be fine. He would show them.

Dressing as Zorro was exciting. The feel of the sabre hanging at his side gave him even more courage, even though he had no strength to actually use the sword. The shoulder still needed to regain much more strength before that could be possible. He grabbed a rapier from his collection, just in case he found himself in trouble.

Toronado snorted at him as he tried to mount the stallion. He still smelt of blood to the horse, and it took a few attempts to calm him down. Once in the saddle, Zorro applied familiar pressure and confidence, and the stallion stopped fussing quickly.

He raced the stallion along the plains to the pueblo. The tavern was in sight. He climbed onto the roof as usual, and swung himself down through the kitchen chimney.

Victoria was weeping on a chair, with Pilar trying to get her to drink something in a tumbler.

"Querida," Zorro whispered. Victoria hesitated, and glanced around. When she glanced up, he lightly sprung to the floor just behind her. Pilar looked around nervously. "I think I need a quiet word to the Senora about Don Diego, Pilar."

Pilar quickly left the room. Victoria remained sitting, staring at him intensely.

"You…you're dead," she whispered. "You died, there was all that blood, and you're dead." He strode over to her, and enveloped her into his arms. She felt so warm, so alive in his arms. He hoped she felt his own warmth and was reassured. She stiffened a little in shock, and then flung her arms around him.

"How could you do that to me?" He began to release he, expecting to have to explain himself. "Don't you dare, Diego." She whispered. "Just hold me, and never let me go."

His lips met hers and slowly and passionately he kissed her, deepening it slowly as she responded. He caressed her cheek, and traced it with his fingers, with such light pressure that she trembled.

She moved a little, and he gently released her. She held him at arm's length for a moment. "What happened?"

"I had an experiment up my sleeve," Zorro said, and chuckled. "Almost literally. I wore something under my clothes in case of just that sort of thing, querida."

"But the blood, all that blood…" Victoria shivered. "I didn't know anyone could bleed like that."

"They can't," a voice said behind him. His father. He turned a little, and watched his father stiffen.

"That's what bothered me. Way too much blood for a man, and the wrong colour for one thing. The colour of bulls blood is slightly darker. It wasn't even pumping out," Alejandro said, stumbling on memories. "Blood from that sort of wound is meant to pump out, not pour out."

"It fooled Brownlow," Zorro said softly. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that. I'm sorry that I always seem to want to deceive you. I want to protect my family, father."

Alejandro snorted a little. "How will we explain this remarkable resurrection?"

"We tell the truth," Zorro said. "Diego is a smart man, and he does experiments regularly. Why wouldn't he think up something like a bladder system? He is not a stupid man."

"No?" Alejandro said softly. "Diego can make smart decisions, but he can make many poor ones as well."

Victoria stood between them. "Alejandro, please. Diego is alright. Zorro is proof of that. He rode here on a stallion, surely that says something about your son," she murmured.

"Yes, that he is stupid." Alejandro eyed his son. Zorro stood differently than Diego. Taller and straighter, with a more mocking glint in his eyes. "When we thought…you….died, what happened?"

"I don't know. I must have passed out."

"From what? Were you in pain?"

"No," Zorro said. "A dizzy spell."

"And how did that work for you riding out here?" Alejandro said sharply. "Dizzy now?"

"I'm going straight home. I just wanted to know you were both alright. Tell Felipe, because I can't very well just walk into the tavern to talk to him, can I?"

"Go home, and I will bring Hernandez back. Be in bed, or you will be in trouble." Zorro raised an eyebrow inside his mask. Alejandro could be hilarious sometimes.

"If not?"

"I'll put you over my knees and spank you," Alejandro said with just enough firmness to make him wonder.

A shout in the plaza interrupted their plans. The Alcalde was shouting for his lancers.

"Mendoza!" The man was roaring. "Brownlow has escaped! Where are you?"

Zorro glanced at Alejandro and sighed. Alejandro grabbed his arm.

"You are dizzy remember?"

"Someone has to face him, bring him back to the jail," Zorro said softly. He was already moving, swinging himself up the outside of the chimney, and through the window. He turned and saluted Alejandro, and blew a kiss to Victoria.

He swung himself up onto the roof, and back down the wall to Toronado. Adrenalin was helping with the dizziness, but it would return. Speed was important.

He turned and cast a glance back to the tavern. At least everyone he loved was safe. Now he would deal with the problem head on, as he always should have.


	19. Zorro is upstaged

Zorro is Upstaged

Zorro turned his horse and galloped through town. It was getting darker now, as the sun was almost setting. He wanted to get this over and done with. He had a wedding night to get to. The tracking was going to be harder in the dark.

Thudding hoof beats alerted him to the presence of another rider, quite inexplicably gaining on him. He risked a glance over his shoulder. He was at full gallop, and the other horse was perhaps a match for Toronado. The man on a white horse was definitely gaining. Zorro pulled the stallion up a little, checking his speed. The horse slowed to a canter, and pranced a little with annoyance.

"Father, I don't think this is a great idea," Zorro said crossly as Alejandro reached him.

Alejandro saw the way the stallion was fidgeting. "You slowed down for me."

Zorro glanced away. "No, I was stopping to check for tracks," he said. He swung out of the saddle and peered at the ground. He had slowed for his father. Now he wished he hadn't.

"You didn't see me racing behind you?"

"I'm busy, don't get in the way," Zorro growled. The tracks of Brownlow's horse were obviously going to the left, and Zorro remounted, and reluctantly kept the stallion at a moderate speed for Alejandro's benefit.

"Don't get in the way, and don't get killed." He felt anger surge through him, but he didn't know why. He glanced at Alejandro who frowned but didn't speak.

"I'm going to kill him," Zorro said. It was simple and straight forward. "Brownlow is going to die."

Alejandro was silent. Zorro held his horse firmly, aware of the stallion's distraction. Dulcinea was a fine mare after all, and a stallion had his weaknesses. "Stop that, Toronado."

Alejandro smiled at the masked man. "Sorry for that," he said. He eased Dulcinea back, but stayed close.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Why do you think?" Alejandro's voice was harsh.

"I don't need your help. I have been doing this every day for 5 years. All on my own," Zorro said with annoyance. "I don't need your help."

Alejandro was silent. Zorro urged Toronado back into a gallop, hoping to leave his father in the dust. Annoyingly Dulcinea accepted the challenge and was soon level with him.

"The light is going, Zorro. Time to get back to the hacienda," Alejandro said firmly. He would have taken the bridle of the stallion and forced the issue, but Zorro had seen something. His son pointed to the left, and Alejandro took back his reaching hand.

"Over there," Zorro said softly. The light of a camp fire was glowing about a mile away. Light and sound travelled easily on the bare plains. "We need to be quiet, and send the horses on their way."

They dismounted silently. The darkness was falling remarkably quickly, but that was normal outside Los Angeles. Zorro was almost invisible in his black outfit, and he could barely see Alejandro. Zorro held Alejandro's arm for a moment, and the men listened intently.

The man near the fire had friends. Murmuring voices travelled over the plains, but they couldn't make out the words as yet. Zorro and Alejandro crept forward slowly, silently. They crouched so they were not at the outlaws' eye level.

Zorro paused and looked at his father. He had no idea what to do. The fox would attack with some sneaky move, but with Alejandro, would that be possible?

As they crept forward a little further, they could soon make out voices.

"I couldn't believe it…Damn fool simply walked into a bullet," Brownlow was saying.

"These dons, what do you expect? No sense, none at all," another man said. "The young ones are even worse. Most are fops," he added.

"I'm turning in, Sylvester," Brownlow said, moving closer to the fire. The other man sat with a pipe, smoking a small distance away. "Wake me in an hour, I'll do guard duty." Brownlow added.

Zorro was scanning for other voices, other movements, other men. There was another two guards. He pressed a hand onto Alejandro. "Stay here," he urged quietly. "I mean it."

He left his father behind, and crept to the other side of the camp. With a flick of his wrist, he disarmed the first guard. Another rapid movement, the whip wrapped around the man's neck and he forced him to the ground, hard. He was knocked out, or dead. Tonight Zorro didn't really care. The deed had been done in under a minute and he repeated it with the other man. The men had no chance to utter any protest, he was as quick as a rattler.

Two down, two to go. He crept back to his father, or where he had left him. Where was that old fool?

"Brownlow," a deep voice said in the dark. Damn it, Father! Back down, this is my fight.

His father stepped into the firelight, his rapier drawn, and Brownlow rose from his position.

"Alejandro de la Vega," the outlaw breathed. "I take it your whelp is dead then."

"I am here to bring you to justice, Brownlow. On behalf of my son," Alejandro said.

Don't do it, don't be stupid, Father. Zorro wanted to shout it out, but he needed to keep his advantage. No one knew he was there yet. No one except his father.

Brownlow laughed. "So you are challenging me to a duel? Or am I supposed to walk meekly behind the horse back to Los Angeles? I don't really like either idea."

"Draw your sword, murderer," Alejandro said icily.

Brownlow stood still for a moment. Zorro almost stepped in but hesitated. Brownlow slowly unsheathed a rapier, the sound sending goose bumps up Zorro's arms. He tried to think how good Brownlow could be. How practiced was his father? Did he stand a chance?

Brownlow was slightly older than his father, but that may not mean anything. He was a cunning old criminal, used to getting his own way. Alejandro was a pampered old soldier. Alejandro was also used to power.

The clash of swords sent shivers through him. It was dark, and this was foolhardy on both sides. He regretted being impatient and impulsive, two traits he shared with his father, two traits he managed to control. He had brought disaster on his father, by insisting on this escapade.

Someone brushed against him, someone small but overjoyed to see him. Zorro startled, but raised his arms to hold his silent son. Felipe seemed to pop up out of nowhere these days. Felipe was shaking in his arms, and he felt sorry for deceiving him. He held him quietly and then remembered that Felipe was armed.

He reached the boy's belt and removed the pistol. It was still loaded, but needed to be primed again. Zorro grimly completed the procedure. Then he stood up.

"Out of the way," Zorro demanded of his father. Alejandro stood and remained fighting.

"My fight, Zorro. The man shot my son," Alejandro shouted back.

Damn it, why does he have to be so pig headed? Felipe gestured about the other guard, and Zorro moved down to deal with him. He was already down in the dust. Felipe pointed to himself enthusiastically, and Zorro ruffled his hair.

He had a better view, as he had moved closer to the action. His father fought with amazing skill, and the other man was struggling to keep up with the fight. Both men were tiring, their age was preventing much more fighting. It would end shortly, one way or another. Zorro raised the pistol again, waiting for a good time to fire it.

The sound of hoof beats approaching didn't seem to distract the fighting men, but Zorro crouched low into the shadows, dragging Felipe down with him.

"Adam Brownlow, you are under arrest for the murder of Diego de la Vega," the Alcalde voice boomed in the darkness. Zorro was never happier to see the bumbling Ignacio than right then. Several soldiers stood with their rifles aimed at Brownlow. Alejandro mastered the man at that moment, as Brownlow startled with surprise. His sword tip pressed against his heart, and Alejandro's fist met the other man's head. Brownlow fell without a sound. Unconscious but breathing.

The Alcalde approached the older de la Vega.

"Don Alejandro, an amazing feat. The reward is yours. 5,000 pesos."

"Zorro saved my son, that's my reward."

"What do you mean? Diego's dead," the Alcalde said with confusion.

"Some sort of plan cooked up between them. A bladder system under his clothes. Zorro visited Victoria to tell her. Some wedding present I believe," Alejandro said.

"I would not trust that masked man," Ignacio said with distaste.

"I need to get home and see to my son. Zorro said he was alright, but a father needs to see for himself," Alejandro added, calling Dulcinea to him. Mounting the mare, he seemed to glance around him.

"Don Alejandro, I will escort you myself. I would like to see that for myself. That's amazing if it is true," the Alcalde said. "Come with me back to the pueblo and we will head out together. After I see that this fiend is dealt with. He will not escape again."

Zorro sighed in the darkness. He waited for the lancers to be well out of range, and he whistled for Toronado. The shrill sound made his position obvious but he didn't mind. The stallion arrived in seconds, and after helping Felipe up in front of him, he turned the horse and galloped him home to the cave.

He had to beat his father home, and get changed. He would be suitably exhausted and dizzy by then, he was sure.


	20. Diego Goes Back to Bed

Diego Goes Back To Bed

Zorro arrived back in the cavern, covered in a cold sweat and shaking, and as he pulled Toronado up, he was glad to see that Felipe was already dismounting. The teenager raised an arm for him to grasp, as he swung down from the saddle.

He stumbled a little. His shoulder ached, and a dizzy spell had almost made him black out already. Felipe had supported his weight and taken the stallion in hand for him.

Felipe offered him an arm, but their height discrepancy was ludicrous. Zorro stumbled into the desk chair, and sighed. Felipe gestured, 'head down between the knees'.

"Smelling salts," Zorro commanded, and refused the other advice. He stripped the mask from his head with irritation. His body was quickly betraying him, and he hated it.

It had been less than two full weeks since his kidnapping. Reason told him he was pushing his luck, especially with the concussion. His shoulder made it almost impossible to move his arm now. He must have strained it while moving up and down buildings and through windows as if he was not injured at all. The adrenalin had prevented the pain then, but nothing was preventing it now.

"Have to get into bed," Diego said, holding the mask in his hands. Felipe was running the bottle of smelling salts under his nose, and he felt himself gasp. Blasted thing, smelling salts. The added oxygen cleared his head a little, and he could sense Felipe already removing Zorro's shirt, and slipping another crisp white Diego shirt over him.

The teenager started doing up the buttons, before Diego caught his hands and took over. The boy visibly sighed with relief.

Soon Diego was dressed in brown trousers and the white shirt. Standing a little wearily, he waited for Felipe to support his weight as best he could, and the two of them checked the library before hobbling out.

Diego staggered into a chair in the library. Even with Felipe's help he was not going to be able to make it to bed like this. Felipe glanced at him, and scampered off.

Minutes later, a drowsy Diego was startled to full consciousness by a gentle hand on his shoulder. His left shoulder. It was Victoria. She was beautiful, although a little red from all the crying from before.

"I have a problem," Diego murmured. "I can't get my feet to move." He gazed into her eyes, which grew condescending quickly.

"And why on earth would that be? Is it by chance, the rushing and riding and moving about and its effects on the concussion of yours?" Victoria said crossly. "Being your wife, Diego, will be harder than it looked…" She hefted him onto his feet. Felipe took the left side, and Victoria supported the more tender right.

"I will pass out, and then we will all be in trouble," Diego whispered through shooting pain coming from his shoulder. He pressed his lips together and concentrated on moving his feet, trying to ignore the fire in his shoulder. Victoria's hands were gentle and cool, but there was no other way for her to help him, other than put pressure in just the wrong area.

"Don't be a baby, Diego," Victoria hushed him. Grim determination made him a little stronger. I'm no baby, Diego thought, as his pride took a hit. He glanced at his bride, and she grinned at him.

"What other sticks are you going to goad me with? My poetry?"

"I love poetry. Love has no rhyme and no reason…" Diego was sure she was teasing him.

"Only your cool, sweet lips can quench my burning desire," Diego whispered back. He wasn't sure if it was an exact quote, because the pounding in his head was starting to drive all sense away.

They were in Diego's room quicker than he realised. Diego looked at Victoria and smiled. She was an angel.

"Now what?" Victoria murmured at him, easing him onto the side of the bed.

"I probably need to remove my shirt, and get into bed," Diego said vaguely. He started to undo his buttons, but Victoria's hand prevented him.

"Lie down, Diego." He did as he was told. Cool cotton sheets under his exhausted body calmed and comforted him and he sighed. There was nothing like his own bed to soothe his pain.

Victoria was undoing the buttons. He stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed again. He closed his eyes, and savoured the feel of her body so close to his. She was on the bed with him, leaning over to deal with the buttons. The scent of roses mixed with tears wafted over him. Brief tiny brushes of her fingers, as they completed each tiny task made his body respond in many different little ways. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him.

The shirt opened, and her hands stroked the shirt away and removed it completely. Her touch inflamed him somehow, and when she moved away slightly, as if hesitant to touch him further, it left him a little chilled. She tossed the covers over most of him, and the instant warmth was nice. Then she left the bed, and sat on the chair beside it, placing a hand over his heart. He held it there, silently delighting in her gentle touch. Her fingers were rough and calloused, but he savoured her gentleness.

Footsteps startled Diego, and opened his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hush, that would be your father, Diego," Victoria said softly.

"And the Alcalde…" Diego murmured. Victoria paled and glanced towards the door.

"Diego," Alejandro said as he walked in. He glanced at the young man in the bed. His father frowned.  
"You look so pale," he whispered.

"Don Alejandro, how is the boy?" The Alcalde's voice preceded him into the room. "None the worse for wear, obviously," he added as his eyes met Diego's.

"I'm not sure what happened. The bladder system obviously worked, otherwise I would be dead," Diego murmured, trying to sit up. Alejandro pushed him down again, gently.

Alejandro scanned the room, his eyes alighting on the bladder system on the dresser. He picked it up gingerly and examined it.

"Extraordinary, Diego. It is amazing how you come up with these things," Ignacio said slowly. He took the bladder vest from Alejandro and examined it himself. He seemed genuinely interested.

"All a matter of science, Alcalde. It follows several principles. I can explain them for you…"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you need rest." The Alcalde was a little dismissive. "Your head wound looks inflamed from all that running about at the wedding. Not such a great idea, gentlemen. Diego was set up as bait in a sense. Obviously not a sensible move."

The Alcalde seemed satisfied with the situation and left the room abruptly, and Alejandro joined him, intent on seeing him to the door.

Victoria sighed with immense relief and sank down onto the bed again. This time she was not leaning over him. She sat on the edge and watched him with the twin pools of chestnut warmth he so admired.

He reached for her, as she blurred and became three images of herself. Damn dizzy spells, Diego thought as he slipped slowly into unconsciousness. He felt his arm drop to the top of the covers, felt Victoria ease it under the covers for warmth, and then knew no more.


	21. Diego's Question

Diego's Question

Diego slept fitfully that night, woken by Dr Hernandez as he examined his old wounds and fussed over him. He watched through drooping eyelids as Dr Hernandez positioned himself in the chair to watch over him, and realised the doctor was staying the night.

Victoria was there, her hand on his chest. He realised vaguely she wanted to feel his heartbeat, and ensure he was alive. She dozed in the chair next to him, and Diego wanted her to go to bed. He just didn't have the strength to stay awake long enough to demand it of her, or anyone else.

Later in the day, Diego felt the strong and large hand replace the small one on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at his father.

"Father," he murmured. Diego reached for his hand, and Alejandro took it. "I'm going to be alright, Father. I promise you. Trust me."

"I trust you, Diego. Go back to sleep. To heal from the concussion you need rest," Alejandro said softly. "Victoria is asleep. I don't want to wake her by talking. So go to sleep, my son. I trust you."

Diego sighed a little and rolled onto his left. Alejandro smiled and repositioned his chair to watch his son as he fell asleep again almost immediately.

Hours later, Diego was aware of Felipe reading on the chair that Victoria had sat in. She was gone, and Diego hoped she was in her bed at last. His father entered the room, and Felipe was distracted, placing the medical textbook down on the chair.

"Felipe, you are studying medicine?" Alejandro asked softly. The boy shrugged and pointed to Diego.

"Yes, it's Diego's book, I know. Are you interested in medicine?" Alejandro asked again. "Do you want to be a doctor?"

Felipe looked uncomfortable. He pointed to his mouth and shook his head. "Words might come," Alejandro said gently. "You spoke Felipe, I heard you. You really spoke. You can hear, you are smart," Alejandro tried to encourage the teenager. "You may be able to assist Hernandez one day."

Felipe shook his head vigorously and signed something hastily. Felipe was angry.

"He is saying he doesn't want to be an assistant…he wants to be a doctor…" Diego murmured. A frown swept over Diego's face slowly. "Felipe, you should have told me…"

Felipe shrugged and left the room. "Go after him…" Diego protested.

"No, he's angry. Let him cool down," Alejandro said softly. "He reminds me of you at 17, Diego. He is more your son than you realise. He has a de la Vega spirit in his breast and it makes him anger easily and hold on tight to stubbornness."

Diego watched his father carefully. "Go back to sleep, Diego."

"Can I ask you something first?"

Alejandro shrugged and nodded.

"Would you have killed Brownlow?"

Alejandro paused before he answered.

"I don't know. I don't have Zorro's compassion for the sanctity of every human life. It is unrealistic to expect that level of compassion from any retired soldier," Alejandro said softly. "I am glad that I took the fight out of Zorro's hands, and yours too. You don't know what the first kill does to your soul, Diego. The first, real, deliberate taking of another's life. I'm not talking of people dying as a result of a fight, or an accidental falling on a knife," he said and glanced at his son. Alejandro knew that Diego was already remembering the death of the Falcon.

"I am talking about what Zorro was talking about. The deliberate killing of another man, wishing to see his blood staining your sword," Alejandro added. "Shooting down an enemy with a pistol, aiming at him while he is distracted elsewhere." He had been aware of Zorro's pistol in the dark. Alejandro knew his son's intentions had not been good.

"How bad can it be?" Diego was still not convinced.

"I still have nightmares about the first man I killed." Diego stiffened at the change in his father's voice and posture. "We were only just a few years older than Felipe. Our troop had been attacked by bandits on the way to the battlefield. My friend had died next to me, and I had to defend myself and the men we had left. That meant a deliberate killing of at least one other man."

"What happened?"

"A bayonet in my hand ended another young man's life." Alejandro wasn't prepared to talk about the details. "I still see that young man in my nightmares, screaming for mercy, even though he never wanted it in reality. It was either him or me in reality. Even though it was in self-defence my soul is darkened by his blood," he said, glancing down at his hands. "And he was the first of hundreds…"

"I'm sorry…" Diego wished he hadn't mentioned the issue.

"Don't be sorry. Get well. Have beautiful grandchildren. Be happy, Diego." Alejandro stood and walked over to the window. "Soon…"

"Father," Diego said softly. "Are you alright?" He had seen something in his father's posture that wasn't right, but he didn't know what it was that upset him. He had heard something in his father's voice that he didn't want to hear again. Despair, despondency, resignation…?

Alejandro pretended he didn't hear him, and concentrated on the brilliant sky outside the window.


	22. Diego's Ponderings

Diego's Thoughts

Diego stirred and woke in his soft bed. He'd had another nightmare, but they were lessening in intensity over the last couple of days. He stared at the ceiling, and realised he was alone for once.

He sighed, and breathed in deeply. He felt a little stronger than he had been. He had no desire to sit up and call out for anyone. He had upset the household enough over the last few weeks. He turned to his left side, and stared at the wall.

His father was not alright. He had seen something in the man, heard something in his voice. Something that had unnerved him. His father was old. He hadn't seen it before, but he saw it now. An old man who deserved a son that could control himself, that would do what he said he would do, a son that wasn't outwardly a coward. He knew he was Zorro, but that wasn't the point. Zorro was a nuisance, and he didn't feel right talking to Alejandro in the mask. Next time, he would have to remove it.

He was still a little annoyed that his father had interfered with the fight with Brownlow. He had missed his sense of closure. The Alcalde had already executed the man several days ago. His father had gone to make sure the man was dead. Diego had missed the sense of satisfaction of seeing the man dead.

He shook his head. Why was he was angry with the man? He was a father who had lost a son. Perhaps it had driven him mad, maybe that was why he was like he was. Diego tried to feel some sort of compassion for the man, but he couldn't. He had lost his sense that every man was important in some way - a man's death was terrible no matter how evil he was. Diego felt like Brownlow had stolen something from him. A sense of innocence that he had held onto for so long that he had thought he would always feel it.

He wondered how long he would be able to keep his sabre clean now. He wouldn't have stabbed the man, but he may have shot him down with Felipe's pistol. If only his father hadn't been in the way…

His father. He had saved him from himself, but he didn't feel good about that. Not really if he was honest. He was not a baby, a child, or a teenager. No one had the right to make his choices for him. No matter how much they would want to. His father had always treated him like a child.

Now his father had trouble even trusting him at all. Before he had discovered his secret, his father relied on him implicitly in most things. A gentle abiding faith in his son – not in the big things of life, but in all the quiet little things that Diego had excelled in. Now it was gone, he could tell in the way his father looked at him every now and then, as if he would disappear into thin air. His father would leave his room, and in five minutes return, and in his eyes would be surprise. Surprise that he hadn't disappeared. He wasn't sure if his father even knew himself well enough to pick up on the emotion.

It wasn't as if he could. Diego laughed a little. He was tired and drained and unmotivated.

He had been married at home, in an 'emergency' situation that his father had exaggerated for his own ends. He was married. He was married to the woman of his dreams, but they hadn't even had a chance to talk. He doubted the marriage was even legal in the eyes of the church. Padre Benitez had officiated but it hadn't been in church. Diego hadn't even enjoyed his own wedding. He had been waiting for disaster to strike. He had worn the bladder vest and had expected any moment to be his last, if he thought about it.

His father's choice, again. His father's influence. No doubt the arranged marriage was implicitly his father, but he didn't like it. He wanted to have been the one to propose the concept of marriage. He wanted to have revealed himself as Zorro without being completely helpless and unconscious.

No doubt his father had meant well. He had seen something in his eyes when he looked at Victoria, or something. No doubt he thought he was doing well by him. The agreement to the arranged marriage was made in a concussed state, and Diego regretted the decision he made in a moment of weakness.

There was a slight movement in the doorway. His keen hearing picked up the rustle of a skirt, and knew Victoria was standing there, staring at him. There was the sound of her sitting down in the chair, quietly as if not to wake him. He tensed and sighed, as if waking up and stretching a little.

"Diego," Victoria said happily. "You're awake."

"Yes, yes I am." Diego rolled over onto his back. He couldn't help meeting her beautiful brown eyes with his. He found himself smiling despite himself. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said gently. She looked down, suddenly, as if a little shy. "Diego…"

"What is it?" Did she want an annulment to the wedding? If it was recognised by the Church, had she changed her mind? Her decision had been made at an emotional time. He had been struggling to breathe, and he realised now how close he had come to death in those early days. Victoria would have been terrified for him. They were as close as brother and sister these days. He had hoped they were a little closer though.

"I am…we are…married," Victoria murmured.

Diego wanted to speak and couldn't think up any words to say. If he said the wrong thing, and made her mad it would hurt. If he mentioned the possibility of the annulment, and she agreed because she thought that he wanted it, and he lost her…

"Did you forget? Your injuries were pretty serious," Victoria continued.

"I didn't forget. I didn't forget anything," Diego said softly. "My injuries _were_ pretty serious."

"It was a shambles, the whole day, a complete shambles," Victoria said with feeling. "It wasn't even in the church, mainly because some people thought you might die, and then all that fuss in the library…" She leant forward. "In England they have death bed marriages, at the bedside, not clothed in wedding outfits and being formal. In Scotland, they just have to say they are married and have witnesses and they _are_ married!"

Diego had heard those things. The shocked look on her face almost made him laugh. "And who has been telling you these things?"

"My friend who writes to me," Victoria said softly, blushing a little. "She has a cousin who is married to an English lord. They are in society and the lady sends her every piece of gossip. My friend sends them to me."

"You can't believe every piece of gossip you hear, Victoria."

Victoria blushed fully at that. "What do you think, Diego?"

"About what?"

"About our marriage…"

Diego closed his eyes, picturing her face in his imagination. "Our marriage…"

Victoria was waiting patiently. He opened his eyes again. "Does it please you?" He asked, with a little stammer in his voice.

Victoria frowned and Diego realised he had made a mistake.

"Does it please me? What sort of answer is that? Does it please _you_?"

Diego sighed, Victoria was not as patient as she had been. Anger glistened in her eyes. She turned her head. She was embarrassed. She wanted romance, a man worthy of being Zorro. He had to be a man and take a stand.

"Yes, it pleases me. I am overjoyed to be married to you. I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife. My querida. I adore you. I would…" He almost said 'die for you', and he paled. "You know what I would do for you."

Victoria had heard the hesitation in Diego's words, and she paled as well, and took his hand. "Yes, I know…" Her hand clasped his so tightly, he was almost sure she would break something in his hand. He used his other hand to cover hers and she relaxed. "I love you. I love you too much…"

"And I you..." He raised her hand to his lips. Her skin smelled of roses. "I love you much too much…"

Diego sighed, and held her hand close. At least that was settled. That was the most important part. Everything else would work itself out.


	23. Diego's Visitor

**Diego's adventure has changed from this point on in the story, to keep up with Ignacio's Adventure. Edited: 29-5-2013**

Diego's Visitor

Diego de la Vega was bored, totally, thoroughly bored. He was well enough to sit up against his mountain of pillows, but the dizziness was still bothering him and he had resigned himself to being in bed for a few more days, if not weeks. Six weeks of lying on his back, or his side, or racing through the hacienda in fear of his life, had not been great fun. At least his shoulder had stopped aching, and seemed to be healing well. As soon as he could stand without a dizzy spell claiming him he could start training again.

Victoria was either out with his father today, or back at the Tavern. Diego longed to hold her in his arms, and assure her that he loved her. She scampered away while he was asleep, and he hadn't even helped her set up her bedroom, the room adjacent to his. She could and should have been sleeping in there, not half a world away in the pueblo. Anything could be happening to her and he wouldn't even know of it.

Victoria wandered in, with a bunch of roses to fill the vase on his dresser. She was humming a little, and seemed pleasantly tired.

"Diego, you look quite well this afternoon," Victoria said happily. "You wouldn't guess the talk in the pueblo today…"

He waited a little impatiently and arched an eyebrow.

"Your newspaper could do with a society page at the moment," she went on. She watched him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Really it's so amazing…"

"Victoria, my dearest, darling wife…" Diego said with a sigh. "Just tell me."

She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek playfully. "What will you give me if I do?"

He smiled, and reached for her, trapping her gently. He pulled her towards the bed, and gave her a much longed for kiss. Deep and gentle and passionate. She broke it off, a little reluctantly, and brushed a piece of hair away from his forehead.

"The Alcalde's Colonel is a married man…Colonel Armand de Cipriana has brought his wife to the pueblo," Victoria teased.

"Armand de Cipriana? That's wonderful news," Diego said, getting a little distracted before she was finished. "Armand was one of my dearest friends at Madrid University. He's a colonel now? Of course, he wrote to me about his promotion last year. How could I have forgotten?"

"He's _married_, Diego." She waited, and he just stared at her with confusion. "He's married!"

"Ok, ok…" Diego said, holding up his hands, laughing. "I give up. Armand is married!"

"To?"

Diego shrugged. "Mustn't have got that letter yet," he murmured thoughtfully.

"The Alcalde's sister. Can you believe it?"

Diego frowned a little. "I was led to believe Ignacio De Soto was an only child."

"No one knew about it. She told him, he hadn't had a clue, Diego. You should have seen Ignacio's face. He went as white as a sheet."

Diego stared at her thoughtfully. "Where are they staying? Armand would be welcome here anytime. I will have to let father know…" Diego moved as if to get out of bed and Victoria was instantly at his side.

"What do you think you are doing, my dear?" Her voice was sweet as honey, but her eyes flashed fire. "My love, you are not getting up on my watch…No, no, no, and no."

Diego sighed. "You are no fun anymore, querida…"

"How are you supposed to get better if you don't rest?" Her hands were on her hips now, and Diego wriggled back under the covers.

"I will read to you," she informed him. She took the book she had started the other day from the dresser and opened it out to the bookmark.

"What is she like?"

"Really, Diego…"

"You started it, Victoria."

"She is fair and very beautiful. Young, very young. Armand must be at least ten years older than her, and quite possibly more like fifteen years older. She's probably Felipe's age."

"Did she seem pleased to see the Alcalde?"

"Not particularly. It was a shock more than anything. She's in your room at the Tavern with her husband. Pilar is looking after the tavern at the moment," Victoria said thoughtfully. "You know, the men seemed very friendly very quickly. I wonder what they said to one another."

"You weren't downstairs?"

"I was helping Senora de Cipriana unpack her belongings. She was exhausted, poor child."

Diego nodded, and let Victoria read out loud. The words washed over him, but he enjoyed the softness of her voice. He was content to just have her by his side, and the contentment was soothing. "Elements of Chemical Philosophy" was one of his favourite books, but the words were all in English and the reasoning was very scientific, the words complicated. She would tire of the subject matter soon, and she would back heading back to her tavern.

"Of the forms of matter…1. In the general views that may be taken of the properties of natural substances, certain relations appear, which afford the means of arranging them into four distinct classes, each of which is distinguished by certain sensible and obvious qualities…" She glanced up at him. "This is very tedious, Diego. Can't we read some more Shakespeare instead? Or perhaps a letter?"

Diego shrugged. She was tired of reading, and he wasn't following it anyway. "Read what you wish."

"Diego…I am meant to be cheering you up, pick something…"

"Reading is just too tedious. I will write an invitation for Armand and his wife to come and visit, and you can deliver it to them. A visit may be just what I need," Diego said with a sigh.

ZZZZ

Armand rode out early the next morning. The tall gentleman swung himself through Diego's doorway, and Diego was very happy to see him.

"You were kidnapped a few weeks ago, Diego. How are you?"

"Bored out of my skull, Armand."

"I can see that you are struggling there," Armand said with a chuckle. Several books littered his bed, bookmarks sticking out in odd places. "How's the science coming along, old friend?"

"Don't 'old friend' me, Armand. Where is this wife of yours? De Soto has a sister?"

"Marcela is a most beautiful but headstrong companion. We love each other so dearly, but she is still a child really. Her mother had twins and Ignacio by this age though, so she isn't that young."

"Times change, Armand. Ignacio is one of many…"

"Ignacio is a man desperate to turn his life around. Did you realise? The man's had some sort of epiphany. Maybe it was seeing his sister standing in front of him, who knows?"

"Felipe said he was acting strangely the day I staged my own death. I didn't mean to stage it, really," Diego said thoughtfully. "There was a lot of blood everywhere, I overdid the effects…"

"What do you mean? I haven't heard the story clearly yet. What did you do?"

"I constructed a most wonderful garment imaginable. A bladder like system…I filled it with bulls' blood and fastened it around my chest, much like a vest. The bandit shot at me, it hit the vest, punctured it, and bulls blood poured out all over the place. You wouldn't believe how much. I took a dizzy fit at the same time, and fainted into my father's arms. Everyone assumed the blood was genuine, and didn't even check any vitals before declaring me dead. Would you believe it?"

"Should have at least took your shirt off and ventured some medical aid…But then again, blood in great quantity normally means death to any soldier's eyes. Apparently you were surrounded by military men."

"It was a mess," Diego said softly. "My wedding day…"

"Why is your wife living in the tavern, and not here, Diego? Have you argued?"

"No, it was just easier for everyone…she loves the tavern, it's normal for her to be there. I don't want to force her to change her life, when she doesn't have my full support."

"I don't understand Diego?"

"It was an arranged marriage…"

"So?"

"I am in love with her. She was in love with Zorro."

"Zorro must be some hero. The governor wants me to investigate whether the man needs a pardon. Ignacio seems to hero worship the man. Everyone I've talked to says he's dead, although he was seen on your wedding night. Ignacio says he was injured, and possibly died of his wounds later that week. No one has seen him since." Armand paused. "Have you or your wife seen him?"

"Not that I know of, Armand. A pardon you say? I know a lot of people in high places that would love to see the man at the end of a rope," Diego said. "Ignacio used to be one of them."

"What do you know of Ignacio's past?"

"He was in that passion play at university. He played Judas."

"Yes. I remember now. There's a lot more to know…"

"That's all I know. There was gossip flying around if I recall, but I took no notice. He seemed a very reasonable man back then, and I had no time for gossip. Chemistry and biology and the arts… Armand, it was heaven in Madrid…"

"Yes, Diego. You are the epitome of the scholar. How are the swordsmanship skills coming along?"

Armand looked around the room, as if expecting to see a dress sword hanging up somewhere. "Don't tell me you've given them up? You were one of the best swordsmen in Spain."

"Well, everyone here is a little overexcitable. I wouldn't want to advertise my skills, and draw all the would-be champions down on me to try their luck. I would never have any time for myself, and besides, someone would eventually get frustrated and accuse me of being Zorro."

Armand smiled a little at that. "You know, at one time, I thought….No matter, Diego." He glanced at him thoughtfully. "Ignacio has had a horrible past, Diego. He was born in a poor family, who pulled themselves up by their bootstraps. The boys seemed to do well in the military, and as we know, Ignacio's brilliant mind earned him a scholarship to our University."

"Yes, I was aware of his poverty. I thought it would give him an edge on the injustices out here, but it didn't seem to."

"He was disowned, completely and legally, disowned by the De Soto family. He has no rights whatsoever, and his father has a loaded pistol just for the day Ignacio chooses to darken his doorstep. Marcela grew up thinking he was dead."

"But why?"

"Some family scandal when he was very young. Something traumatic and dire," Armand said. "Marcela doesn't completely understand or know about it. But Senor De Soto is an old man, a little deranged in his mind. I narrowly avoided being shot myself. He took me for him. His father believes he murdered his younger brother, and then Ignacio murdered his own mother and baby sister. The father managed to save Marcela."

"Surely that can't be right. Ignacio would have been hung, no matter what his age…"

"I looked into it. It's on record in Madrid. He caused the accident of a young woman and his brother which led to their deaths in a carriage accident. His mother gave birth early soon after, within the week, I believe, and she died as a result of a difficulty. Babies die at any time, for any reason. Ignacio was a stupid fool perhaps, but not a murderer."

Diego had turned white with the discovery.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, it certainly explains something that has been puzzling me for some time. Felipe, my son, tells me Ignacio was acting very oddly, apologizing for things that Felipe wasn't aware of, shortly after I was meant to have died. The blood everywhere may have sparked some memories or something."

"Well, enough about the poor fool, Diego. You - get better soon, will you? I want to see some of those famous de la Vega horses in action. We should see if we can flush out the Fox for Marcela. She has a hankering to meet the man. I, for one, would love to sit down and talk with a legend."

Diego chuckled a little, and waved as his friend left the room. Armand had a sense of humour and a sense of justice that was very much like his own.


	24. Zorro Rides Again

Zorro Rides Again

Later in the day, Felipe raced into Diego's room, as he was rereading his Elements of Chemical Philosophy for himself. He raised his eyebrows and lowered the book. Felipe quickly waved and gestured and Diego got the message pretty quickly.

"Zorro's needed?" Diego said thoughtfully. He hadn't had a dizzy spell for a while, not since two days ago, actually. He glanced at Felipe. The boy was watching him expectantly. "Z" was signed.

"You think I'm strong enough?" Diego said doubtfully. Felipe pointed and nodded. It was enough for Diego. Felipe was hyper vigilant when it came to Diego's fitness. If he thought it wouldn't tax his slowly recovering strength, it wouldn't.

Diego wasn't sure why he was suddenly doubtful, but he shrugged it off. Standing on the floor, he tried his balance. It was a little off, certainly, but he could stand without falling over. Surely that was good enough. Toronado would be doing all of the legwork anyway.

Felipe was at his elbow as he made his way swiftly to the cave. "Where's my father?"

Out, Felipe gestured. With Victoria, he added. Diego frowned a little. He missed his wife. He needed to confront his father at some stage for babying him again.

He unbuttoned his white shirt, and changed into the black silk one. It was cool against his skin, and it felt almost like a second skin. A surge of adrenalin raced through him, as he swopped Diego's trousers for Zorro's, strapping the sabre around his waist as always. The skin tight boots were next. Then the cape and the mask, and finally the hat.

Zorro saluted himself in the mirror near the hatstand, and saluted Felipe, and then he mounted, swiftly and smoothly as if he had never been injured. It was still so much second nature.

Little tremors of excitement flickered through his body. He needed to be on guard for trouble. Zorro was still too weak to offer much of a fight, but he had his wits about him. If the dizziness would hold off for a while longer, Zorro could sort out the problem and Diego could be back in bed before anyone knew that he was out and about.

Felipe had advised him that Senora de Cipriana had vanished from the Tavern, mounted on her husband's fine new horse. Dressed like a fine Spanish lady complete with wedding and engagement rings, and who knows what else, she was a glittering prize for a bandit looking for an easy target. What was it Victoria had said? Only as old as Felipe? A teenager did have their moments… What had Armand been thinking?

Zorro heard the squeal of a terrified horse a little further up the hill he was riding on. He urged the stallion into a gallop. What things frightened horses? Snakes? Pumas? Scorpions? Bandits? Coyetes? Bears?

He hadn't heard of any bears in the district for years. Coyotes in the area only seemed to come out at night. Wrong time of year for scorpions and snakes would be lying a little out of the way as well. It wasn't summer just yet. Pumas could be raising their cubs in the hills. Bandits were always a possibility.

There was a shrill yell, almost a scream. A young woman by the sound of the pitch, he realised. Toronado lengthened his stride to a gallop once more up the hill. Zorro stiffened as he heard the roar of an angry mountain lion.

He saw Ignacio, but the man didn't see him. Ignacio was riding up the hill on the other side, and hadn't seen the lady as yet. The lady seemed to be trying to fight off the mountain lion with a large branch. She wielded it like a sword. She had spirit, he would give her that. By the looks of her, she was fair and beautiful, and around Felipe's age. Senora de Cipriana. Armand, what have you gotten yourself into, old friend? Diego's thoughts dwelt on the humour of such a match.

"Marcela!" Ignacio yelled, and the lady glanced at him. Ignacio left his horse, scrambling closer to her. The mountain lion grew a little confused with the extra intrusion on her territory. Zorro realised that the puma was a mother, and she was probably guarding her cubs. They had stumbled too close to her den.

Ignacio was priming his pistol, Zorro noticed, and the man was concentrating on the mountain lion, to the exclusion of all else. He was within arms-reach of his sister, but so was the puma. Zorro wondered why the man didn't simply reach over and pull her to safely. Ignacio made an impulsive move, and leapt between the woman and the puma.

"Get out of here, Senora!" Ignacio gestured for her to leave, and he faced the puma head on. Zorro couldn't fault him for his courage this time, but he shook his head over his blatant stupidity. The lion was angry; the Alcalde could soon be mincemeat. Ignacio let off his only shot, but he was far too close, and it went wide. Zorro started forward, as soon as the puma moved. The masked man moved rapidly down from his vantage point, and was soon as close as arms-reach to the situation.

The lion was upon Ignacio before Zorro reached that far however, and the masked man watched as Ignacio struggled to keep the lion from killing him. He was putting up a good fight. He had a lot of hidden talents that Zorro was only just finding out. Zorro flinched a little, as Ignacio let out a pained scream. It was time to move. He couldn't stay there and let the inevitable happen. The Alcalde was starting to reform at long last; he would hate to start from scratch with someone else at this late stage.

"Get away from him, beast!" Marcela yelled, and swung the large stick, striking the animal on its back. It made the lion turn its attention back to the lady, who swung the branch wildly. "Are you alright, Ignacio?" She swung again, this time hitting it on the nose. It started to advance again.

Zorro was mildly impressed. Here was a lady who had no time to wait for a rescue, and was serious enough to grab the closest thing to hand and battle for herself. Impressive, very impressive. He slowly unfurled his whip, in readiness.

"I told you to get out," Ignacio said, reaching for the dagger in his boot. "Now, get out of the way." The Alcalde was trying to order her, and in Zorro's experience, it was never going to work that way. She was full of pride and she was a teenager, and she had the tenacity of another woman in particular.

Zorro flicked his wrist, and his whip cut through the air, landing just near the lion. Zorro could see Ignacio glance towards the sound. Another flick of the wrist, another crack of the whip. The lion hesitated and turned. The whip cracked again, and Zorro strode into plain sight.

"Zorro…" Ignacio breathed. "About time," he mumbled. Zorro caught the half whisper, and glanced at him with a characteristic smile.

"Senorita…over here," Zorro said softly, making the young woman gaze at him with wonder. He held out his gloved hand, and gestured for her to move towards him. The lion was very aware of him, and was watching him carefully. "Move quickly…head up."

"Zorro." Marcela dropped the branch and stepped a little towards him. Zorro cracked the whip again, and the lion snarled at him. He strode towards the animal confidently, like a lion tamer, and cracked the whip once more. The lion considered the masked man for a moment, and then retreated completely.

Zorro grasped the young woman's hand, and gently led her towards Ignacio. Then he turned and helped the injured man to his feet. His eyes flickered over the wound in his shoulder. It was nasty but it would probably be alright. Hernandez would fuss him, but he'd be alright.

Zorro was staring at them, from one face to another, and back again. It was a bit of an act, but mainly for their benefit.

"I'm missing something," Zorro murmured. "The likeness is extraordinary…"

"Senora de Cipriana, this is El Zorro," Ignacio said softly. "Zorro, you have saved my life. Once again," he added. Zorro saw the man swallow with difficulty. Pride was a hard thing to swallow, he mused.

"Think nothing of it, Alcalde. You usually don't…" Zorro gave him a half-hearted smile before turning back to the lady.

He bowed over the lady's hand, but didn't kiss it. He didn't want to, she was enraptured. He'd made another conquest without even trying – his best friend's wife. Not a great move. How to go about ridding her of her hero crush?

"Senora, I am honoured. What are you doing fighting pumas?" The disapproval in his deep voice seemed to break a spell. "It is hardly something a husband would approve of." She shook herself, and frowned.

"I didn't set out to, Senor," she said with a little huff, taking her hand out of his. "Oh, my beautiful dress. What will Armand say?"

Zorro glanced at Ignacio with a twinkle in his eyes. "A relative?"

"My sister, apparently."

"A brave lady," Zorro said, making the woman's eyes light up once again. He sighed. Teenaged women were the worst, sometimes.

They were interrupted by the Colonel and his lancers. The Colonel kept his horse back, and stared at the little group. Zorro tensed, seeing the look in Armand's eyes. The man was angry, and no reasoning could be attempted this time.

"El Zorro, I presume? Defend yourself," Armand demanded. Zorro realised that he had taken him for a normal, average masked man. He thought he was trying to rob and kidnap his wife – the dearest thing in the world to him. Zorro watched carefully as Armand unsheathed his fine sabre and saluted. Zorro stood perfectly still, his hands away from the sabre hanging on his belt. Armand was one of the best swordsmen in Spain when they had trained with experts. He knew his friend's skill as a younger man, and knowing Armand, he would have followed his interest. He would only be a better swordsman now, not a worse one. He could best Zorro today, in his condition. And that was not an option.

"No, Armand. The man saved our lives. The lion… It was going to eat Ignacio…" Marcela said, a little excitedly. She stepped in front of Zorro, as if to protect him, and Armand lowered his sabre in confusion.

Zorro bowed a little, and kept his hand away from his sabre. He whistled for Toronado, without breaking eye contact with the Colonel. Marcela ran to her husband's arms, and he held her. He kissed her disarranged hair with relief. Armand dropped his eyes to scan his beloved wife for any injuries, and that was when Zorro moved.

"Alcalde, I would get that shoulder looked at. It's nasty," Zorro said, mounting the stallion. "Colonel…" He saluted the soldiers, and turned his horse aside. He soon disappeared in a thundering cloud of dust, as Toronado galloped away.


	25. Diego Talks with Armand de Cipriana

Diego's Talk with Armand

"Diego? I need to talk to you before the Alcalde and my sister get here." Armand de Cipriana said as he strode through the door, ignoring Felipe completely. Felipe shrugged and went back to his room.

Diego was in the library, rearranging his novels. It was not as taxing as other things he could be doing, and he sat back on his heels as his friend approached him. Armand offered him a hand to support him standing and helped him move to one of the comfortable chairs in the room.

"You seem a little stiff today, Diego," Armand said thoughtfully.

"Lying around all day, muscles get a little weaker than they should be…Fact of biology," Diego said softly. Certain muscles were a little sore from Zorro's outing yesterday, and he resisted the temptation to massage them in front of his friend. "Human anatomy is a fascinating subject…"

"I've certainly found it that way – fascinating…" Armand sat opposite him. "Diego…I have a problem."

Diego waited for Armand with a great deal of patience. Armand rose and walked to the window, sighed and walked back.

"Your wife sounds amazing…" Diego said. He needed to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence.

Armand's eyes bore into his for a moment. "Diego…"

"The whole pueblo is buzzing about her. Something about a sword fight with a puma got through to me this morning. Fascinating." Armand looked at him with curiosity.

"Sword fight?"

"Zorro was involved." Diego paused. "One of the villagers was telling my father the details, I overheard. A sword fight must have been very exciting for your wife."

"Why would you think there was a swordfight?"

"Zorro is very quick to resort to violence, I just thought…"

"Violence? I thought you admired the man. You always wrote that way in the past…"

"I admire the man. Of course. I'm a little biased, Armand. My wife…"

"Yes, I see." Armand said, but he sounded a little doubtful. "You think there was more to it than a flirting arrangement? Something more serious? Is that why she is reluctant to live here?"

Diego stared at him. He was not quite sure what Armand was saying. Did he think Victoria had had an affair?

"No, no. The man was never around long enough to attempt anything deeper than a kiss on the hand," Diego said, a trifle crossly.

"You don't sound so sure…"

"Believe me, I am sure."

"How?"

Diego froze a little under his scrutiny. He knew why he was sure, it had driven him crazy for a long time. He didn't like the look in Armand's eyes. Armand was after answers, and Diego was determined not to give them up. He gave in to the simmering anger a little, before he thought better of it.

"Why is that any business of yours, Armand?" His voice was hard, and angry. Armand reacted as if he had won a point.

Armand smiled. "You know the man, perhaps? The real man?"

Diego watched him as Armand paced the floor.

"Why don't we talk before the Alcalde gets here? Why don't we talk as we used to?"

"We are not teenagers or children anymore. We seem to be talking about dangerous subjects, Armand. You are a powerful man, capable of devastating actions. There have been many years of struggle in Los Angeles. Trust is a limited commodity," Diego said sternly. "Many commanders have come pursuing Zorro. They have hurt people in the town. Some have lost their lives…"

"I am not one of those men. I come to help the man. I've come with a pardon, Diego," Armand said firmly. "I've come to right the wrongs of the past."

"How can you prove it?"

"Diego…what a question. I would have thought you would trust my word…"

"Not me," Diego said, with a half-smile. "That time in Madrid, those bandits. We saved each other's lives that day…" He shrugged a little, raising his right eyebrow a little, and furrowing his forehead. He glanced to the right, focusing for half a second on the clock on the wall.

"Zorro is different. He is a man who lives by his wits. He's unpredictable. Trust is not something he works with. Others have made deals in the past, deals they have reneged on. He wouldn't trust you."

"I see."

Do you, Armand? What do you see? Diego said nothing. He took a steadying breath, trying to conceal his discomfort.

"Are you alright? Should you be out of bed?" Armand was instantly helpful. "Are we arguing?"

"Are we? Why would we be doing that?"

"You seem to dislike the man, on account of your wife. Yet you seem to be defending him," Armand said. "You can be so annoyingly confusing, Diego."

"Can I? Well, that is most unfriendly of me," Diego said with a small chuckle. "Zorro was always the best thing to happen out here. I will always protect the man as far as I can without endangering my own family. I don't have to like him. But I do respect him."

Armand smiled. "Twisted logic, but it makes sense. I have worked something out…You do know the man…"

Diego glanced quickly at him. "You wouldn't talk of him in that fashion if you didn't. You wouldn't have complete faith in your wife's fidelity if you didn't know the man personally. You wouldn't dislike him so deeply if you didn't know who the man was, either."

Diego shrugged at his words. Armand had always been smart. Very smart.

"Did you meet Zorro?" Diego asked, to break the tension he was feeling. The change in topic was abrupt but Armand took the tangent.

"He was amazing. Tall and calm…I was angry. I wouldn't have had much of a chance with him. You know what Sir Edmund always said. Anger clouds the judgement, blunts your skills. Make your opponent angry, but don't fall into anger yourself."

"Why were you angry?"

"He was so close to my wife, if you must know. She was looking at him with such admiration. He had saved her, not me. Jealousy I suppose."

"Indeed. I know the feeling," Diego said softly.

Armand was silent for a while. When he spoke it was calm, collected and controlled.

"The whole pueblo considers you a coward, Diego. They know nothing of your abilities with the sword, nothing at all. Why?"

"They jump to conclusions. I don't go around waving a sword around, lunging at everything that moves. I write to people, I don't ambush them on the highway and demand direct change. I am a caballero, not a highwayman. Some people around here equate Zorro's antics with heroism and courage. I consider it showing off…"

"Well. That's telling it bluntly, my friend."

"I have painted myself into a corner. It is annoying to play the scholar and only the scholar. Occasionally I would love to deal with someone like Zorro deals with them. Using a sword at this late a date, rumours would spread. I would end up in jail, tried and convicted. Zorro would feel no impulse to rescue me, when he could have Victoria by just sitting back."

"This is what you think of Zorro?"

"I have thought of him in such a way. I wanted him to leave, wished he had never appeared…"

Armand waited. "I had nightmares of what would have happened if he hadn't ever existed. My own family had been cut down, Armand. There were times he saved all of us. My father especially, owes his life to Zorro. Victoria as well. There are things one is meant to endure for the sake of peace," Diego said, wearily.

"Can you get the man to visit me, Diego? I would like to talk with him. He may be a reasonable man."

"I can't promise anything."

"Of course not, my friend. It's just a possible move," Armand said thoughtfully.

"If you dare risk Victoria's life, I will deal harshly with you," Diego said, responding a little abruptly. He stood, and faced the Colonel. "Everyone always threatens her to get to Zorro. She is my wife, and I will not allow it."

"I would never dream of it. Diego…what's wrong? Why are you overreacting to this?"

Diego sighed. "My sword will be at your throat, I swear it. You know what you would be up against, Armand."

"Yes, I am beginning to think I do know…"

Diego stopped pacing, and stared into his eyes. Armand smiled a little, and gave a little chuckle.

"Yes, I know. You know that your wife is faithful to you. You know that Zorro has not touched your wife. You know it personally, with a frustration that almost controls you. You hate the man, I know…" Armand said softly. "You know the man…Because the man is you…"

Diego glanced at his father's ceremonial sword that hung on the wall slightly to the left of him. He wouldn't have much chance against a fit Armand, but perhaps he had to try.

Armand saw the glance, and stepped back a little.

"Diego…as I have already said…I have a pardon with Zorro's name on it…You have trusted me in the past, trust me now. We are friends."

"And I was so looking forward to the dinner tonight," Diego said with a sigh. Armand kept his arms away from where his sabre swung at his waist.


	26. Diego Plays with Armand

Diego Plays with Armand

"What do you think of my Marcela?"

"Impressionable young girl," Diego said a little harshly. Armand glared at him, and then laughed heartily. "A little stupid perhaps."

"Diego, you are without price. You say things no one else would dare."

"It's true," Diego said, with a shrug. "If you've read my newspaper, you should know I like the truth."

"Yes, yes. It's true. She's very impressionable…and she doesn't always think before she acts."

"Instant attraction," Diego said softly. "Like Victoria's first encounter. I felt the tremor in her hand as I helped her."

"I'm glad that it is you I'm up against. I'm glad your thoughts are on Victoria. I would lose my wife to you in an even fight."

"What?"

"In Madrid. You stole women right under my nose, just by breathing. You didn't even have to say anything, and they would have followed you anywhere."

"Victoria was a little immune…" Diego said, still a little irritated. "She didn't notice me or my so called charms."

"She had Zorro, and he was a impressive foe, Diego. You created a hero that exploded in your hand like a faulty pistol."

Diego nodded, and Armand put a hand on his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, Diego. Nothing. I will say nothing to anyone. Not until the pardon is complete. You don't even have to unmask. You can go on as you were. The only difference would be your outlaw status – the slate will be wiped clean."

Diego let the man guide him back to the chair. "You know, Zorro made a bad impression on my impressionable wife. You were rough and brutish…"

"What, me?"

"I know… Almost impossible, right? Something about being incredibly disrespectful and rude." Armand said with a laugh. "She says you're bossy."

"I think I told her fighting lions was stupid or something. I was trying to ignore her. I might have suggested that you wouldn't approve."

"That would do it, that's for sure."

"You do approve?"

"I approve of her defending herself if necessary. She has passable sword skills, and I am personally training her to shoot straight."

"Why on earth was she so far out of town?"

"She was intent on tracking down Zorro."

Diego's eyebrows rose a little. "Really?"

"She'd been through all the caves known in the area. She's very persistent."

"Zorro would soon have to appear? Is that what will stop her?"

"I will stop her. She listens to me when I'm firm enough. She does love me. Zorro can pay a visit, when I am beside her…Who knows what she'd do to you unsupervised? She might best you, and then where would you be?"

Diego slowly shook his head with wonder. "Perhaps. I've never faced a woman in a swordfight." He wondered a little at the idea. He would have to disarm her quickly, and then run, he supposed.

Armand laughed a little at the look in Diego's eyes. "They are formidable when roused, our ladies."

"Indeed. She is the sister of the Alcalde. He has a lot of natural talent with the sword. He has come close to beating me on a few occasions."

"Only a few, Diego? Ignacio is well known for his swordsmanship. People still speak of him in Madrid. He was a nasty piece of work, as a youngster. If Zorro defeats him easily, I will certainly have to see Zorro in action one of these days…"

"When I can stay on my feet for more than a few minutes without my legs trembling, and my whole body swaying, I will satisfy that longing."

"You seem to be managing alright. We could do a practice round, right now. Outside in the yard," Armand said. "We'll use rapiers. I noticed Zorro favours the sabre as I do, but they are a trifle heavy."

Diego stared at him with a smile on his face. He glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting his father or Victoria to be there, watching with disapproval.

"No one else is home, Diego. Why not? We'll stop when you get tired…As I said, Zorro can function as before, but you need to get up to speed again, or the bandits will have you."

"No reward, no pay…"

"If I was a bandit, I would seek to kill you for the glory alone. Some people don't need any material reward," Armand said thoughtfully. "Zorro needs to watch himself."

Diego grabbed the ceremonial rapier. It was a little weaker, and more flexible than he would like, but it was the lightest sword in the house. Strapping it onto his waist, he felt a rush of excitement.

"Do you remember at University? We used to fence every day before breakfast…"

"Who do you fence with now?"

"Soldiers, bandits, occasionally the Alcalde when he bothers," Diego said, a little dismissively. He thought about Felipe's growing skills, but the need to protect his son stopped him boasting. Armand was smart, and friendly, but others had been in the past.

Armand had noticed the catch in the man's voice, as if he was going to say something else. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

zzzz

Out in the yard, the man saluted with their swords. They ran through a few standard drills, in slow motion, to let Diego get the feel of his sword and his balance.

"Very good, flawless even. Better than at University."

"I practice every day normally. In combat situations…" Diego blocked a parry effortlessly.

"Combat situations? I would have thought the soldiers would try not to draw your fire too much. Mendoza seems to regard you as a friend, Diego. The Alcalde seems to draw you out because he wants to catch you, rather than kill you." Armand sped up the moves a little, seeing that Diego was very good, even when weakened.

"Well, yes. The main threats now are the bandits and the government officials that seem to want to exploit the people and capture Zorro. Are you sure they will stop bothering us, with this pardon?"

"News spreads fast, but it can also spread slowly. Some officials have their own agendas. The Alcalde could request reinforcements if Zorro is threatened, but as you know, sometimes there are delays…"

Diego grinned, as he finally worked out the flaws in Armand's style of attack, and began to force him backwards towards the wall. Armand was surprised, and concentrated more on his defence, determined to regain his position.

The sound of a horse and cart disturbed them, and they stood back from each other. Diego was a little hot and sweaty but Armand was cool and calm.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Victoria said, entering the yard. "You, you should be in bed," she said, focussing on Diego. "You, senor, should not be dealing with Diego like this. He is not a swordsman, you know."

"Diego, are you alright?" Victoria said, with great concern. "Have you come to arrest my husband, Colonel?"

"No, Senora. We were just revisiting old times. Diego, you really must practice more. Your swordsmanship skills are deplorable…" Armand said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Senora, I am going back to the tavern shortly, if you would like an escort."

Diego took a hint, and suddenly declared that his ankle was sore. "I think I may have sprained it, Armand."

Victoria cast Armand a dirty look, and together they helped Diego into a chair in the library. Diego concentrated on hobbling dramatically, so much so that Armand gave him a serious look, and quickly checked the ankle himself.

"I didn't see you stumble, Diego," he said seriously. Victoria shook her head and went off to the kitchen to fetch some bandages and a splint of some kind.

"It's alright. There's nothing wrong with the ankle. Victoria is so much kinder when there are injuries involved," Diego said softly. "I may pay for it later, but I want her close."

"Woo her properly, Diego. Get married again, this time in church. That way there are no grounds for argument. She needs to feel welcome and loved, and then she will stay here properly. You two are amazing with this reluctance."

"She knows that I am Zorro," Diego murmured, mindful that Victoria would soon be back. "She found out while I was unconscious. We haven't talked about this. My father arranged for the marriage, because of my condition at the time."

"So?"

"She's angry with me, I think. I need to explain myself carefully, and ask for forgiveness. I lied for many years."

"She knows you are Zorro – only now? You have been romancing her as another man? I can imagine the problems you may have to face, old friend," Armand said, getting to his feet. "Nevertheless, she loves you."

"Yes, I believe so."

"So there you are then. Deal with the problems, and deal with her gently and patiently. Remember you are the one in the wrong, and keep apologising, for as long as it takes – for the rest of your life, if necessary. It works for me with Marcela."


	27. Diego Annoys Victoria

Diego Annoys Victoria

Armand de Cipriana took his leave after a few more minutes, leaving Victoria alone with her 'wounded' Diego. She had gathered bandages and a splint, and Juan had wandered in to check if everything was alright.

"Patron?"

"It's just a sore ankle, Juan. You know me, always getting injured…"

Juan shook his head and left the hacienda. His horses were trouble enough today, obviously.

"How do I go about fixing this, Diego?"

Diego looked at her, and she turned and gazed into his eyes for a moment.

"I was afraid for you. What if the Colonel had worked out you were Zorro? We could all be at risk," Victoria said. "Sword fighting?" She shook her head.

Diego reached her hand and held it up to kiss it. "Querida, I would never put you at risk, and if I ever did, I would resolve it immediately." Her hand was shaking in his grasp.

He squeezed her hand gently.

"This is strange, Diego. It was only the other day when our positions were reversed. Only it was a little different."

"We can wait for Hernandez to bind the ankle. Felipe is inside somewhere," Diego murmured. "Felipe!" It hadn't been the other day; it had been months since the incident in the cave.

Felipe walked quickly into the library and raised an eyebrow at the bandages and the elevated foot.

"Father?" He murmured, practicing his words. "What?"

Diego smiled. "That, that is a new one, Felipe. That's great."

"What…" Felipe gestured to the foot, and frowned. He crouched down near the foot, and examined it. He put a little bit of pressure on the ankle, and it took a little delay before Diego remembered to react.

"Ow…ow…that hurts, Felipe. Careful…" Diego complained, too late for Felipe. Felipe frowned and pinched him a little. "Ow!"

"Felipe, be careful," Victoria said with concern. "It might be broken."

Felipe sighed, and bandaged the ankle, splinting it as expected and resisted giving Diego a little shove. Diego could see the irritation in his son's eyes.

"I'm sorry Felipe," he said genuinely. Felipe heard the honesty in his voice and relaxed a little. "I'm just glad I have someone to help me when things like this happen." Felipe stopped and put a little pressure on his shoulder, his normal gesture of affection, before he left the couple. He seemed very intent to get back to his studies, Diego thought.

"We're going to need some cactus tea as well, Felipe. If you don't mind," Victoria called as he went down the hall.

Diego shuddered at the idea. Victoria wasn't completely stupid. Something in her voice revealed her growing annoyance with him.

"Well, well. I suppose I'd better get you a romantic dinner from one of the finest kitchens in the territory. Shall we go into the cave, Diego? Will your ankle cope with that?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Diego said thoughtfully. She sounded a little dangerous.

She helped him out of the chair, and he insisted on hobbling to the secret door. The splint made his ankle a lot stiffer. He pressed the secret panel, and together they entered the coolness of the cave, first walking and hobbling through the narrow entrance, and then into the large antechamber.

"Very impressive," Victoria breathed.

"Yes. Am I supposed to say, where am I?" Diego said. Victoria threw a black mask at him from the hat stand, and he was quiet. He glanced down at it, and waited.

"No, I want to re-enact that day, Diego. Get the stupid splint off your ankle and let me sit in the desk chair." He did as he was told.

"Now what?"

"Now I say where am I? And you say…"

"This is where Zorro lives?"

"Indeed. And I say, where do you live when you're not Zorro?"

Diego shrugged.

"You say…"

"In my hacienda." She was waiting for more. "Victoria?"

"I want no more lies, Zorro. Get changed, and we will do this properly…"

"You're mad about the ankle?" Diego said softly. "I'm sorry."

"The ankle gave me an idea. Words don't show me you're sorry, Diego," Victoria said softly. "Kisses don't either if that's what you're thinking."

"Always seemed to in the past, querida."

"Don't querida me, Diego. Get changed…"

"I don't normally undress in front of a woman, Victoria."

Victoria blushed a little. "I am your wife, Diego. Supposedly. I think I can be expected not to faint or whatever at the sight of a little bit of skin…"

Diego blushed a little, despite himself. Well, he thought, at least he could turn his back for the trousers. He started to undo his buttons on his shirt.

"Querida?"

"Diego…"

"I think I need some help here," Diego said, getting an idea. She was always so helpful when he needed help. "Dizzy spell…"

Victoria reacted with concern, just as he knew she would. "You should be in bed, what was I thinking?" She moved to his side quickly. "I'm sorry I was mad…"

"I want to get changed. This is an issue for you, and I need to deal with this eventually. Perhaps if you were to help me change, we can deal with it today."

"What do you mean, help?" She whispered. He pointed to the buttons on his shirt, and shrugged.

Victoria paled a little, and then she moved as close as she dared. She started undoing her husband's shirt, her fingers stumbling on the strange task. She rarely undid anyone's clothes, unless she was helping the sick. She felt tingly and hot standing so close to Diego, and when her fingers slipped inside his shirt, without her realising it, she removed her hands immediately and turned away.

"What's wrong, querida?"

"I don't know…I don't think I am helping too well."

He grabbed her hand gently, and laid it on his bare chest. "You've done this before for me, remember?"

"You were hurt and I needed to get you into bed…"

Diego held her hand on his chest, when she would have removed it.

"Can you feel my heart beat? You were doing that as well, before, when I was hurt," he whispered. She was staring at his hand on hers, hardly daring to glance at his face. He smiled a little.

"It's beating very fast," she said, with a little wonder. "Why?"

"Why? Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and you are my wife and you have undone my shirt," Diego breathed. "It always beats fast, when I look at you."

She looked doubtful.

"You said no more lies, querida. That is the absolute truth." She dropped her hand, and he took off the shirt completely. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest.

"All those scars, Diego." She traced a few nasty ones with trembling fingers. He stood still and let her explore them. Her fingers were gentle and slow, and as he concentrated on her, he almost couldn't breathe. After a while, he could feel her fingers trace fire across his skin, and he swept her in towards his chest, to quell the feelings that had started to surge through him.

"What's wrong, Diego?"

"You will undo all of me, if I'm not careful," Diego said with a small chuckle. "So, Zorro's shirt?"

Victoria shook her head. "I was angry, Diego. All those lies. And you lied again just today," she murmured. She laid her cheek on his chest, just to hear his heartbeat. "Your heart beat made a funny noise just then."

"It would have," he murmured into her hair. He felt so guilty for lying to her for so many years. He felt even worse for lying to her out of habit just now in the yard. He had manipulated her, and he was still doing it. There had been no dizzy spell.

"I'm so sorry for all the lies, and I know, words mean nothing really. I want you to live with me. I am your husband, and you are my wife."

"You want me to live with you?"

"Yes." Diego felt his heart skip a beat waiting for her to speak. She moved a little away from his chest.

"I really don't like it when your heart stops and restarts like that, Diego," she said disapprovingly. He smiled a little and shrugged.

"Well, it's completely honest. My heart doesn't know how to lie," Diego said softly.

"Are you sure you want me to live with you? It was an arranged marriage, and I was very selfish when I agreed to it. I love you intensely, and I know you wanted to wait before taking off the mask, and until the territory was at peace and…"

He kissed her, drawing her back towards him. He had meant to be gentle, and it started that way. He felt his hunger for her increase as he tasted her, and his hand went to stroke the raven curls that spilled to her shoulders. He deepened the kiss with a desperate moan, and she responded to equal his passion and make it overflow with desire.

He found himself lifting her effortlessly into his arms, and laying her on the camp bed. It was rough and rickety but neither of them cared. He knelt on the floor, still kissing her. It seemed like an age and that they would both suffocate under the kissing. After a few moments, Diego reluctantly broke off the kiss, and moved away from the side of the camp bed.

"Diego…"

"Querida?"

"What happened?"

"I lost control over myself. I'm so sorry I frightened you."

"I wasn't frightened…Why did we stop?"

"I stopped because I don't want to ravish my bride in a dark damp cave," Diego said softly and firmly. He helped himself up, this time a little dizzy. "I want it to be comfortable for you. It is a big thing, and sometimes comfort makes all the difference."

"How much further will we go?" Victoria said wondering. Diego smiled, he had to remember that she was completely innocent in all of this. She had been driven by instinct, just as he had been. He just knew his own danger signs. The point of no return was somewhere he would prefer to go within the privacy and comfort of a bedroom, not a cave where his father or son could just wander in and disturb them.

"To the stars," Diego said vaguely. Victoria smiled at him, and reluctantly sat up.


	28. Diego is Frustrating

Diego is Frustrated

Diego de la Vega went back to the library to return to his task of organising his book collection. Victoria joined him and sat next to him on the floor.

"Is this more important than getting better, Diego?"

"I am better," Diego said a little stubbornly. He felt a little more tired than he usually did when he was well, but he would push through it. He had to get out of bed eventually. He had to regain enough strength to be able to muddle through his life, even if it was only as Diego.

Diego had impressed himself in the yard, and the surprise on Armand's face had been amusing. He had doubted his strength as they had begun, but the adrenalin mixed with all of his experience over the years had been there guiding and strengthening his hands. His balance was still a little shaky, and he wouldn't want to have to fight someone determined to kill him quite yet, but it was very encouraging to be able to best someone, if only to be interrupted on the edge of victory. Armand may well have turned the 'battle' back to his advantage. He had been someone to compete with at University, and at times Armand had been the better fencer.

He could smell roses on Victoria's skin, and the scent was almost intoxicating. The off the shoulder blouse was pretty with the ruffle across the neckline, and her red skirt billowed around her. He loved seeing her in red, she looked so healthy in the colour, and it reminded him of her nature. Passionate in all things, her dedication to the people in the pueblo was always an inspiration. Her anger flared in a passionate blaze, but then always seemed to die just as fast. Her love…well, he was overstepping himself. He could imagine a lifetime of excitement with her.

"Armand and his wife are coming for dinner," Diego said, after a moment. He had needed to collect his thoughts. "And the Alcalde."

"Yes, I know," Victoria murmured. Her eyes were on his lips, and he leaned forward and kissed her. His hand was at her raven curls, and he gently drew her closer.

"Ahem," the soft sound made him startle, and he glanced away towards it quickly.

Felipe stood there with a frown, and he hurriedly replaced the book he had been reading, and retrieved another.

Diego wondered if he should say something. Felipe looked a little annoyed with him. He watched the teenager turn and go back the way he had come.

Victoria drew him back to her, gently. "Where were we?" Her eyes were open, and he was trapped by her deep dark eyes. He was distracted by his son, but his wife was so warm, so present, so beautiful, so tempting…

"Felipe…"

"He's had you all to himself for so long, Diego. He needs to learn to share…" Victoria's voice was soft, and she leaned forward to kiss him passionately. He surrendered to her advances, his hands going around her. They slowly sank onto the floor, and Diego found himself kissing more than her lips, his mouth travelling to her ears, and down her throat, before he brought himself under control.

He sat up abruptly, and glanced around. No wonder his son was irritated by him. He was being improper in the library of all places. Victoria sighed, and watched him tidy his hair, smoothing it down in some semblance of order.

"My father would be horrified, Victoria."

"Would he?"

"Yes," Diego said, and got to his feet.

"I am your wife."

"Some people would disagree with that statement. A lot of older people believe we should have married in the church building. Some of them don't recognise our marriage at all…"

"What does it matter? Padre Benitez officiated, and it was carried out properly. Diego, do I embarrass you?"

"What?"

"I'm just a tavern keeper."

"No, you are Dona Victoria. You are my wife…"

"Then what is the problem?"

Diego sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't like it when the gossips go after you. I want to protect you. Words can hurt like swords, Victoria. I don't like it."

Victoria smiled. "We are only kissing, Diego."

Diego looked away. She didn't know what that led to, he thought. It led to other things, and he wouldn't do that to her, not until their marriage was recognised by everyone in the territory. She wasn't going to be classified as something other than his wife. Their children would be born in a house and a neighbourhood of love and acceptance.

"We have a dinner party to prepare for, Senora de la Vega."

"And obviously a church wedding as well, my dear."

Diego nodded vaguely, and smiled. "I'm sorry, querida. You have every right to be kissed, and my desires for you are all consuming."

"Reputation means a lot to you," Victoria said with a sigh.

"No, your reputation means a lot to me. My reputation is nothing to me. Yours is everything…"

"You are such a hero, Diego." Victoria's voice came out in an irritated sigh, and Diego didn't take it as a compliment.

Zzzz

Diego hesitated outside his wife's room. He had knocked but he didn't want to enter. Who knew what sort of state she was in? She seemed to want to seduce him, and it was a battle not to succumb. "Are you ready?"

There was a strange thump from inside the room. "Are you alright?"

"Could you help me for a moment?"

Diego opened the door tentatively and peered in. She was mainly dressed. The dress had back lacing. It had been his mother's, and it was a deep muted red colour. Victoria was struggling with the lacing.

"Could you just help me tie it, Diego?" She looked a little frustrated. "I can't see how to fasten it."

"My mother always had a ladies maid. I suppose they did that for her," Diego said thoughtfully. Just how did this work? With his scientific mind, he soon had the issue in hand. He did the lacing up carefully, and slowly, and didn't realise how sensually until she was in his arms again, and he was kissing the back of her neck.

"Diego…oh, dear," Victoria breathed, as she staggered slightly out of his grasp. "How on earth can we keep our hands off each other?"

"I'll hire a ladies maid first thing in the morning," Diego said. He left the room quickly and went into his own, through the private door. It was the most direct route. He turned and latched the door quickly, as if he was hiding from the Alcalde. He went to the dresser and splashed cold water over his face. Then he tipped the whole thing over his head, and stood there dripping. That should do it, he thought. His body shuddered with the shock of cold water, and he felt safer.

Stripping off his clothes, he quickly changed into something dry and sat on his bed. What was he going to do with himself? This church wedding needed to be performed immediately, within the week. Padre Benitez could arrange it. He would understand the importance of reputation. He needed to talk to the priest as soon as possible.


	29. Diego's Dinner Party

Diego's Dinner Party

Diego had been listening for the sound of the buggy arriving just inside the yard. Watering the geraniums was something calming to do, and it was away from his wife and her inviting lips. Felipe had joined him and had watched him for a while.

"I'm sorry about the library, Felipe. I don't know what came over me," Diego said softly.

Felipe shrugged. He gestured to the ring on Diego's finger, and Diego looked at it. It was a little unusual for a married man in the territory to use a wedding ring, but he had liked the idea of matching rings. He had taken the liberty of having them add the de la Vega crest on it as well, and it doubled as a signet ring.

_You are married, Father_, Felipe signed. He shrugged, and took the other watering can. He began to help water the flowers without any more communication between them. There were hundreds of plants growing in the hanging pots. Diego smiled and realised that Felipe was finding the idea of sharing him a little hard.

The buggy pulled up just outside the yard, and Felipe went to help the groom with the horses. Armand and his lovely wife led the way to the door, with the Alcalde close behind. Diego greeted them at the door, and realised with a pleasant surprise that Victoria was at his elbow. Maria must have helped to arrange her hair appropriately and rescue the lacing in the dress.

Diego took Marcela's arm, and Victoria took Armand's and together they led the way to the dinning room. Marcela was seated to Diego's right, and Armand was seated on Victoria's right, and the couples faced each other for comfort sake. Felipe sat at Diego's left and Ignacio found himself on Victoria's.

Diego was glad that he had a little prewarning about the talk that Armand wanted to have with him about Zorro's pardon, but he was still very nervous about the conversation that they would soon be having. He was glad that his father was in Monterey for a week on his annual business trip, and he was sorry for once he wasn't with him – he wouldn't have to be in the room with these men.

The first course was a finely made garlic soup, steaming hot from the de la Vega kitchens. It was Diego's favourite, and Maria obviously thought he needed some fattening up because it was very hearty and warming. Diego was glad that he could see Victoria directly across from him and he watched her with amusement as she tried the soup for the first time. He was a little distracted from his guests, until Marcela drew his attention.

"Don Diego, do you have many horses?" Marcela asked, in between mouthfuls.

"Yes," Diego said softly, with a friendly twinkle in his eyes. "Many fine horses, Senora. If your husband agrees, you are very welcome to ride at any time. As is Armand, by the way…" Armand nodded his agreement.

"I would be honoured. So would my wife, Don Diego," Armand said. "Your stock have interested me since Madrid. You were so boastful about your favourites back then."

"You can't have my father's mount. Dulcinea is too wild for anyone except my father."

"Really, Diego? There was a time you would be able to master such a horse," Armand said thoughtfully. "Well, time changes a man I suppose. No sword skills, or horsemanship either? A pity, Diego."

He felt Victoria's worried glance, and he physically felt Felipe stiffen next to him. He was safe, Armand was playing with him. He felt sorry for his family, being so afraid for him.

"Just as my father said only the other week. Perhaps it might be time to get some lessons…" Diego said carelessly.

"Diego, I don't want you hurting yourself," Victoria said, defensively. "You are barely recovering as it is."

"I'm sure the Colonel would be gentle with me, querida. He's an old friend – who better to trust myself to…" Diego glanced at his wife, and tried to reassure her with his eyes. "I would trust that man with my life." He looked across at Armand, and nodded.

Main course was veal in leak sauce, with plenty of potatoes. It was a standard main course for de la Vega dinner parties and it was wonderful as always.

"I have never tasted anything like this Diego," Armand said softly. "The governor would pay handsomely for this level of quality. You should inform him."

"The less I have to deal with powerful people, the better, Armand. They tend to make me nervous," Diego said, with a grimace.

Dessert was crema catalona, a creamy custard flan and after that was churros and hot chocolate, purposely meant for the young ladies. Marcela was very impressed, Diego realised with a smile.

"I am going to sit with Marcela in the library, gentlemen," Victoria said, as they had agreed earlier. "We'll take our chocolate and pastries in there. They normally talk about such serious things, men."

"Well, then, gentlemen," Armand said, after the ladies had left the room. "The subject of Zorro, and this pardon…"

Diego struggled to control an urge to leave the room. Armand was playing with him again, for the Alcalde's benefit.

"Zorro doesn't trust government officials, Colonel. I doubt he will trust this pardon idea," the Alcalde said, surprising Diego. "Don Diego would attest to that idea. We have all witnessed the treacherous actions of a few men over the past couple of years particularly."

Diego was annoyed by the way the Alcalde conveniently forgot his own deeds, and he turned a sharp glance at the man.

"As you could admit to, Alcalde. You have betrayed the man's trust on more than one occasion," Diego said. He was pleased to see the man squirm under his gaze.

"Yes, well that is past, now is now. The whole world is changing, Diego. We could perhaps convince the man to at least listen to us," Armand said, trying to rein in the topic.

Diego felt uneasy and still a little angry.

"Why would he listen to any of us?" Diego said.

"He seems to like your family, Diego," the Alcalde said. "Think of all the times he has saved you or your father. All those times he saved Victoria."

"I think that would be a reason not to listen to me, don't you? He loves Victoria, and I was fortunate to actually marry the woman. That would act against me in any trust or truce arrangement. I would not want to be the lead negotiator in this. The man probably hates me."

"Possibly. We don't know. We won't know until we speak directly with the man," Armand said softly. "Everything would have to be above board, completely open. The man has some sort of messaging system. There are absolutely no traps, Diego. This is completely legitimate."

"You would say that even if it wasn't. You obviously think I have some connection to the outlaw," Diego said, defensively. "You think Victoria would talk to him? He has always been very unpredictable, and now he has only appeared on a few occasions, only twice since my marriage. Clearly his enthusiasm is waning for this pueblo, and I for one can't blame him. His rewards for helping have always been lancers firing at his back."

The Alcalde sighed. "Don Diego, I think the issue is how to help the man, not hurt him."

Diego stared at the Alcalde. He had lied in the past to get him where he wanted. Surely he could be again? He trusted Armand, mostly, but not Ignacio de Soto.

"As I have already said, Zorro doesn't even have to unmask to take up the pardon. No obligation, but the governor would prefer it if we could deliver it personally. Would you have any idea how to predict his movements? Besides arresting Victoria," Armand said, staring hard at Diego, obviously trying to persuade him to ease up.

"A poster in the tavern seemed to work once," the Alcalde said thoughtfully.

"That was a trap," Diego retorted.

Felipe stood and moved behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. It was a gesture of support and encouragement, and comfort. Diego sighed a little and tried to relax.

"It got his attention…" Ignacio found himself saying.

"We'll do that then." Armand turned to Diego. "Diego, it's a good thing, and Zorro's life will calm down a lot. He could move freely in the plaza, help those who need his help without running from lancers. We could even hire him to train the troops in Los Angeles. They seem to need a bit of expert guidance."

Diego sighed. "I'm just a little tired, Armand. This is the first day I've been up all day, and it's draining. It does sound possible. Zorro may love this idea. As you say, we have no idea what the man thinks. Zorro just makes me edgy. He loves my wife so much, and he is a dangerous, unpredictable man."

"Yes, indeed," Ignacio murmured. "Zorro makes a lot of men edgy, Don Diego."

"I will put the poster up tomorrow after siesta," Armand declared.

Diego felt exhausted and all his energy seemed to desert him. He stood wearily and would have stumbled, if Felipe had not been there to support him. He gratefully leant on his son, but just a little. His pride was still quite strong, and he didn't want to appear weak, especially not in front of the Alcalde.

In the library, Felipe carefully helped Diego into a chair near the large fireplace, and then found his own chair, taking up his book that he had obviously left there before. Diego realised it was his old copy of Robin Hood, and he smiled softly.

"How are you ladies?" Armand asked gently, joining his wife on the three seat lounge.

"Thank you, Don Diego, for the hot chocolate. I have never tasted churros before, and the hot chocolate was amazing…"

"Thank you Senora for accepting my invitation. It is wonderful to finally meet the lady who has stolen Armand's heart," Diego said gently. "You are a credit to your husband," he added, making her blush.

"Armand, do you think we could go riding soon?" Marcela asked softly. Armand held her hand gently, and glanced across at Diego.

"Whenever you and your husband wish, Senora. It's dangerous to ride out alone in this area. There are so many bandits," Diego said. Victoria came over to him, and moved behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he felt the wonderful warmth of her presence. His hand reached up to hold hers.

"Brandy, gentlemen?" Don Diego offered. Felipe seemed quite interested, but Diego shook his head at his young son. Armand and Ignacio both looked across at Marcela, but clearly thought that she was too tired.

"Everyone is exhausted, Diego. I think it's best if we make it an early night," Armand said, standing up, and helping his wife to her feet. Ignacio copied him carefully, Diego noticed.

"It was a pleasure to spend time with you as always, Diego. Thank you so much for dinner. I haven't eaten like that since Madrid."

"We will have to make it a regular thing, Armand. Monterey is not that far away after all," Diego said, moving to stand. He should see them to the door, it was only right.

"No, Diego. Relax, you look incredibly drained…" Armand said softly. "Senora, look after your husband." Victoria nodded. "Come on, Ignacio."


	30. Diego's Visit to Padre Benitez

Diego Visits Padre Benitez

Diego rode into town the next morning. Victoria had slept in her own room, but the private, connecting door remained firmly locked.

Esperanza seemed to realise his fragile state, and was beautifully behaved. Her gait was smooth and effortless, and she responded to his slightest command with delicate perfection. He had always loved his palomino.

The ride exhausted him a little, but he arrived at the tavern with a sense of accomplishment.

He was greeted by Marcela as soon as he walked in. He slid into a seat quickly, as he felt his legs tremble a little. If Marcela was up and about, so was Armand.

"I thought you were too ill to ride, Don Diego," Marcela exclaimed, and her voice echoed through the tavern in one of very rare quiet moments. He sighed, and noticed the other dons respond to his arrival. He had hoped to be in and out in a reasonably quick fashion. The young Senora made her way back up the stairs, and out of sight very quickly.

Don Sebastian came over to the table.

"It's good to see you out and about, Diego. We were all very concerned for you," he said as he sat down. Diego was a trifle irritated under his polite smile. "Your father will return to see you much improved."

"Yes. He's due back tomorrow morning," Diego said quietly. "Sometime just before lunch we expect him."

Don Sebastian nodded thoughtfully and glanced back towards his other friends. "I would like to tell you that several of the older dons look on your recent private wedding with disfavour Diego. Several people prefer weddings to be done according to the older ways. She won't be accepted anyway, but this makes it a little worse."

Diego's eyes sharpened. "Don Sebastian, my wedding is no one else's concern except my own. Padre Benitez sanctified the wedding, it was all done according to certain rules. I would prefer it if you don't speak of it again," he said with a veiled aggression. Don Sebastian seemed to shudder and frown. The older man returned to the other dons.

Diego sighed, and folded his arms. Pilar made her way over to him, to enquire about an order. "Oh, thank you Pilar. A lemonade, please," he responded to her with a smile.

He almost decided against seeing the Padre while he was in town. Too bad if everybody looked down on his "private" wedding. There had been plenty of witnesses. It had just been performed in a house, not a church. Some of the traditionalists wanting the wedding performed in the church, would also never accept a tavern keeper in the position of Senora de la Vega. He wanted Victoria to have the best chance of a wonderful life, not just with him but in the society she would enter.

He shuddered, remembering his wedding day. Some memories were too much for both of them. He had nightmares that she had leapt in front of him, and he had lost her. It made it easier to put himself in her place. A wedding day was meant to be the happiest moment of someone's life. It would be good all round, for Victoria's reputation and both of their memories.

He would be able to kiss his wife and welcome her properly into his life, without guilt of any kind. He wouldn't always be forcing himself not to touch her, and they could start to enjoy their life together, and provide at least one grandchild for his father to dote on. All it would take would be a church wedding.

Ignacio de Soto walked over to him, as Pilar brought over his lemonade.

"Should you be out and about, Don Diego?" The Alcalde said with concern.

"I have business to attend to. My wife needs a lady's maid," Diego said, drinking his lemonade quickly.

"So does my sister. How do you suppose we find some?"

Diego raised his eyebrows. "Maybe Padre Benitez has some idea. He is aware of everything in the pueblo."

"Maybe we should have invited him to talk about Zorro and how to contact him…" The Alcalde said.

"I'm sure with all this fuss, Zorro is well aware of what is going on. He's probably not interested," Diego said dismissively. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to visit the Padre."

"I'll come with you, Don Diego."

Diego shrugged, and ambled slowly towards the church. If he didn't expect himself to be too quick, he should be able to make it through the day. Victoria was probably searching the hacienda for him, and getting a little annoyed that he wasn't in bed. He was going to have to rest this afternoon, and he felt sure that at least two people would keep him in his room.

The church was quiet and they found the Padre quickly. He was near the front door, sweeping.

"Padre Benitez," Diego said, warmly greeting his old friend. "You look very well."

"So do you, Diego. Come in, come in. What can I do for you both?"

The Alcalde seemed a little embarrassed by the warm welcome. "I wanted to enquire if you knew any young women who may wish to be employed by the Colonel and his wife, as a lady's maid. The Colonel is happy to pay very well."

"I will just have to ask around, Ignacio. I'm sure someone will be willing. Do they need any experience?"

"No, it's just someone to help Senora de Cipriana, with her duties. I'm sure the maid could learn as she went," the Alcalde said.

"I will consider it carefully, Ignacio. I don't want to keep you from your work. You have doing such a good job lately. I am sure many people are pleasantly surprised by you. Good work, my son."

The Alcalde paled and nodded. He left the church quickly.

"He doesn't deserve all that praise. He is just doing what he is meant to be doing," Diego said a little harshly.

The padre looked at him thoughtfully, and Diego felt a little discomfort.

"He's trying Diego. You don't know how much he's trying. He's been to confession once a day since you returned home. He has a lot of pain to work through, and yes, he has done many things that have hurt people," Benitez said gently. "Everyone sins, Diego. Even Zorro has done things he regrets."

"I suppose so," Diego said, looking at the floor for a moment. He wondered what things Ignacio had confessed to. What was that man up to?

"What brings you here, Diego? I have a feeling you'd be better in bed right now."

"My wedding day doesn't seem to be acceptable to the pueblo."

"Really?"

"I feel uneasy with my wife, and I feel that…"

"The wedding was not fit and proper," Benitez said, finishing his sentence for him. The padre sighed and guided Diego through to his office.

"Sit down, Diego, before you fall," the padre said, and Diego gratefully sat. "Now, my son, what exactly is the problem?"

"I've been told just now in the tavern that most of my social class do not accept my marriage as legal. I've been having nightmares about blood soaked wedding dresses," Diego said. "My wife needs to fit in to our social group, and right now she doesn't," he added, trying to steer away from his memories. It was about Victoria, not him.

"I can arrange a wedding in the church. As far as the church goes, your wedding is perfectly legal. I've already recorded the details in my wedding register and forwarded certain things to my superiors. No one is questioning the legality of the wedding," Benitez said calmly. "I can arrange another wedding, if that would make you feel better, Diego."

There was an awkward silence.

"Does Victoria regret the wedding in the hacienda?"

"No."

"Does she refuse your advances as a husband?"

Diego flushed a little. "No."

"Do you refuse her advances as a wife?"

Diego hesitated. "Maybe…"

"It's alright to feel that way, Diego. Your wedding day was hardly comfortable, and your wedding night… Perhaps it would be wise to start all over again."

Diego smiled a little. "It would be wonderful to start all over again."

"Right, the legal business is all taken care of, so we can arrange this wedding for a week's time. It's just a formality anyway. Invite all your friends, and everyone else. Get her brothers here, and do it right, Diego," Benitez said gently. "It must have been a fear filled day. It is right to have other memories connected with your marriage. This was a wise idea of yours."

Diego sighed with relief. He had started to feel foolish and childish with his wish to do the right thing. He was glad that Benitez understood him. He accepted the padre's offer of hot chocolate, and spent the rest of the morning chatting with his old friend.


	31. Diego is Reprimanded

Diego is Reprimanded

Diego brought up the subject of the lady's maid towards the end of the morning. He had to start to head back, before people started to come looking for him.

The padre smiled, and nodded. "It looks like I have my work cut out for me. There are certainly enough poverty stricken families in need of paid work, although I suspect there will be more interested in your offer than the Alcalde's on behalf of his sister."

"Tell them that my friend Armand de Cipriana will be the one hiring the maid. That should sort things out for Ignacio," Diego said. "My reputation may be a little tarnished, but it's good nonetheless."

Diego wasn't sure why he was helping the man. He had steadily become more irritated with him over the weeks he'd been weak and helpless, and he felt threatened every time he saw the man, feeling the energy and frustration that was normally channelled into Zorro's persona. Goodness knows how he reacted instinctively around the man.

He knew he should be feeling some sense of gratitude. Ignacio had definitely arrived just in time more than once when he was truly needed. He seemed to be making an effort. He and his father probably owed him their lives. Brownlow had been stopped mainly through his efforts, although it had taken a while. Zorro at full strength would have done it much faster. He should have gone for the outfit at the first sign of danger.

The padre helped him up.

"Diego, I am on my way out towards your hacienda. I would love for you to accompany me, at least to your home. I can tether your palomino to the cart and we can continue our conversation," the padre said. He kept a firm hold of his friend for a few moments, watching Diego's face intently.

Benitez was clever, Diego thought. Clever enough to know when he was trying to hide a sudden dizzy spell. Diego mastered it quickly, but the padre had seen it. What else has the padre seen, Diego thought? He smiled a little, and shook his head with a laugh.

"Padre you are incredible," he said softly.

"What do you mean?"

Diego smiled and shook his head again. "I would love to accompany you in the cart."

"I think I should talk to Victoria about this. Have you been honest with her? About your feelings? A wife has certain rights, you realise…" Padre Benitez said.

Diego opened his mouth and then closed it. He was right. He needed to be honest with Victoria. He had, he supposed, but not completely. He had tried his best. Hiding was too much a skill he'd developed, and he did it without thinking now.

The trip out to the hacienda was uneventful, which was a relief.

Victoria met them at the door, her eyes flashing fire. Diego could see traces of fear in her features, but it was rapidly changing into a mild rage. Felipe was there to help him out of the cart, and he was frowning as well. Diego leant on his arm, and managed to walk without any more dizzy spells to the door.

"Just where did you go? Diego, I was worried," Victoria said softly, as he embraced her in a large hug. He stood silently, and just held her. She melted a little, and sighed in his arms. "Please, Diego. I am so afraid for you."

"I am not doing anything dangerous, querida," he whispered. She struggled out of his arms slowly.

"Diego, Zorro was at large just the other day," Victoria whispered back. "I am right to worry."

"Senora de la Vega," Padre Benitez said, greeting her with a smile. "How are you this fine day?"

"Very well," Victoria said gently, as she ushered the man into the hacienda. Diego hung back a little.

Felipe shoved him a little, and he turned to look at him.

_We were worried_, he signed. _You should tell someone when you go out._

"You were the one that told me to go out the other day," Diego said, with a little irritation. "Felipe, I am needed in the pueblo. In the whole territory, in fact."

_You know you are still ill_, Felipe signed. _This is wrong_.

"I have so many things I should be doing. Today I went to see if I could hire a lady's maid for Victoria. There are many things I'm needed for. No one is working on their reading, or doing a great job with the newspaper. The accounts are probably weeks behind. Our neighbours are meant to be harvesting their crops in a few days, and they depend on me to help them," Diego complained. "I need to stop lying around and start doing things again."

_If grandfather was here, you wouldn't be up_, Felipe replied. _Stop justifying yourself and behave_.

"If you weren't so…wise, I'd spank you, Felipe…" Diego said, beginning with a flare of anger, and ending with a chuckle. He swept the boy into his arms.

"I am worrying you as well, aren't I? Felipe, you don't need to protect me. The padre sent me home, as you can see. I'm safe. I'm alright," Diego said. Felipe wriggled out of the embrace, and brushed himself down.

_You're sick_, he signed. _You should not be riding._

"I had personal reasons for going to the padre, and now if you'll excuse me, I have a guest. Stop lecturing me, and help me," Diego said a little impatiently. He didn't have all day to argue with any paranoid teenagers. His head was beginning to spin again, and he reached for Felipe for support. At least the world didn't spin into blackness like it had a few weeks ago, but it was embarrassing to have to use his son as a crutch to walk to the library.

Zzz

Victoria was sitting in the three seat lounge, close to the padre's chair, listening as he spoke to her softly. Her eyes lifted as Diego came in, stumbling a little. She got up and helped Diego sit in the chair with her. He sighed and relaxed next to her. He was tired from his morning's outing. He draped an arm around her, happy to be close to her again.

"Diego, the padre was saying the church wedding could be held this week or next. I will need time to contact my brothers, we got so distracted when the other wedding didn't go so smoothly and we never arranged the church one," she murmured. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that this bothered you so much?"

Diego shrugged a little. "I don't know, Victoria. I'm so used to hiding myself from you; I can't seem to be honest with you, or myself. It's going to take some time to change."

"That's alright, Diego. I can understand – a little. If it takes time, it takes time. As long as we are patient with each other, surely it will work out. We love each other. If we need a church wedding, we will have a church wedding."

Diego sighed.

"You both will be very happy together," Padre Benitez said encouragingly. "I just sense it. Be patient with each other, forgive every day. Don't think this will be over straight away, these doubts and fears are the tip of a large iceberg, Diego. It needs to be worked through. You both seem to harbour many fears and doubts. Be honest and voice them when you can, and be patient with each other," he added seriously.

"Fears and doubts?"

"Yes, Diego. Fears and doubts. But remember, love drives out fear. Remember that," he said. "I do have to keep moving. My parishioners need me, you know. I will get the word out that ladies maids are needed, Diego, don't worry."

Victoria saw the padre to the door. "Lady's maid?" She asked, turning to Diego as the door shut.

"Yes, I told you yesterday that I would get you one, didn't I?"

"I can't remember…"

"Well I tried this morning to enquire about it this morning. It's not as if there is a high demand in Los Angeles. I may have to go to Monterey to find one."

"Don't you dare try that, Diego? Can't you see you've overtaxed your body today, and you only went to the pueblo? You may want to try things, but Diego…" Victoria sighed. "Please, for my sake, just wander about on the estate. Ride if you like, fence with Felipe if you like, but please don't go anywhere else. Don't leave without telling me."

He held her again, close to his chest. Her heart was beating frantically, and he could feel it. She was terrified for him. He kissed the top of her hair.

"I promise you. No more leaving without telling you – ever, even when I am fit enough to be all that I am. I promise," he whispered. "I want you to be happy, querida, not full of fear."


	32. Diego Plays with Victoria

Diego Plays with Victoria

Diego woke with a slight startle, and realised he could hear someone in the next room. He waited until his mind was properly awake, and remembered. His wife was in the next room, and she was officially his wife… The church had no issue with his marriage, after all. Just some narrow minded dons and their gossipy wives had the issue…

He turned over onto his right shoulder, happy that the pain had long since left it. He could see the garden outside his window in that position. He knew that Victoria's window opened out onto the courtyard garden, and he wondered if she realised yet how beautiful the roses looked and smelt. If the window was open she would smell the fragrance wafting with the breeze.

His window was open, and he enjoyed the heady aroma of roses. His mother had worn the fragrance, delicate but noticeable. It affected his beliefs about women, he realised, especially after all of his reading. To smell the small fragrance on the woman he had lost his heart to was eerie in some ways. It was nice that they shared a favourite perfume, and she seemed to wear it every day.

He lay quietly and listened. She seemed to be up and moving. He could imagine her dressing into her normal clothes. He closed his eyes and shut certain images out of his head, with difficulty. The sound of her window opening close by was enough to send a shudder through him. She was so close, even in her thoughts. He could imagine her leaning out the window to take a deep breath of rose flavoured morning air.

Diego sat up abruptly, and thought about the wash basin. At the moment it would be hot, in preparation for washing and shaving, and it wouldn't have the same effect as the other day. He paused and took a deep breath. Love casts out fear, he remembered. All he had to do was to give in to the feelings of love, and maybe it would drive out the fear. Maybe…

He rose from the bed, and drew a robe around himself. He was dressed in his nightshirt, but he felt very underdressed. His hand was on the latch to the connecting door, and he eased it unlocked slowly. His hand paused on the knob, and then he hesitated.

Diego knocked. Once, twice, three times. Then he stepped back, unsure of what he wanted to do.

There was a small sound on the other side of the door.

"Diego? Are you alright?" Her eyes were full of worry.

"Can I come in?" Diego's voice was soft and unsure. She reached for his hand, and held it gently.

There was a pause. The door swung silently open. She stood there in a white robe, still dressed in her own night attire. They stared at each other, still holding each other's hand.

"I thought you must have already dressed and gone somewhere," Victoria said softly. "Around the hacienda…"

He knew what she had feared, and he flushed a little. "Of course…the hacienda. I thought you were dressed…"

She smiled. "Of course you can come in. The padre told me we really are married, and whatever married couples do, is right for us. He wouldn't elaborate very much."

"He's never had any experience, I believe," Diego said softly. He remembered the padre's words as well, and he wondered what was in store for them. He entered his wife's room, and they sat next to each other on the large bed.

"What do married couples do, Diego?"

"Well…"

"What do you want to do?"

Diego sighed, and wanted to do a lot of things. "Well, married couples share a bed…wealthy dons and their ladies only do so when both want to, hence the connecting doors. Dons and the ladies require their own space."

"Like English Lords and their ladies," Victoria said softly. "Do you want to share a bed with me, Diego? Tonight?"

"It's not just a bed, Victoria. It is a physical act, to consummate our love, our union. The physical act may create a baby," Diego said, stumbling a little. He was not sure how mothers told their daughters all of this, and Victoria's mother had died so long ago. He stared at her enquiring eyes, and thought about all of his dry human anatomy text books, and none of them helped at all.

"Physical act?"

"We don't need to worry about it right now," Diego said, looking for an easy out. "We just enjoy ourselves and find our own way."

"Perhaps I need to find another woman to talk to, you don't seem very confident here, Diego. Have you had any experience in these things?"

Diego thought quickly, and realised he needed to be quiet. He had had experience, a very long time ago. His knowledge in some areas didn't always come from textbooks. Jealousy may only make things worse.

"I'm not a woman," he said, trying his hardest not to slip into some sort of trap.

"No…You have had experience?" Victoria said, noticing the avoidance in his eyes. He wondered if she was angry, but she still seemed a little lost and naïve.

"How should we go about enjoying ourselves, querida?" His voice was low and his heart was racing again. He knew what he wanted and her mouth was so close. She hesitated and he took the decision out of her hands.

He leaned in and tenderly kissed her, and she melted into his arms like a dream. He lowered her gently to the mattress they had been sitting on, and she sighed. The sigh was like an answer to a long held back question, and he let himself relax into the kiss, deepening it, and letting it travel where it wished.

All of her was desirable from the tip of her head, to the tiniest toe on her foot. His kisses trailed across her shoulders, as he eased the nightdress down a little, and his hands caressed her raven tresses and stroked her neck, following the kisses across, and easing the nightdress a little further. No innocent protests interrupted him. There was no rush, there was no deadline, and any progress was progress. He needed to respect his own feelings as well as hers. He needed to not frighten her, but he needed to respect his own fears as well. He didn't want to pressure himself, and he certainly didn't want to pressure her.

His hands started to unbutton his wife's nightdress, and then stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her eyes were full of love and encouragement and desire, and he finished the unbuttoning of the snow white nightdress. All those tiny buttons, reaching down to her waist. He undid all of them, and delighted in the way she seemed to react to the heat of his fingers, just as he had to her fingers all those weeks before. His mouth found hers again and he kissed deeply and passionately, and tried not to worry about his fingers as they seemed to caress her more out of instinct than design. He was aware of her breasts and how she breathed, and he could feel her heart racing under him. She was happy, she wasn't afraid of him.

He wished he could relax a little easier, but he was enthralled by her, and his body knew exactly where to steer her. He needed to trust himself and let go. Kissing was what his head wanted, and his body seemed to enjoy that as well, so that's what he concentrated on. He kissed her mouth, her throat, her ear lobes, her shoulders…then he couldn't force himself any further. His hands caressed where he had limited them, but that was alright. They were both enjoying each other, and they were both safe, and that's all that mattered right now. His mind was assured and Diego finally relaxed into his safe areas. More would follow later, but no hurry.

There was a gentle knock on the door, that neither of them heard, and a shocked Maria stood in the doorway. She blushed a little, and giggled as she slowly shut the door. Breakfast could wait indefinitely for her young Patron and his beautiful bride.


	33. Diego wakes with his beloved

Diego Wakes with his Beloved

Diego woke in his beloved's arms and watched her sleeping. She still smiled in her sleep. He stayed perfectly still and hardly dared to breathe unless the spell was broken.

He had completely lost control of his body, and given in to all his yearnings and lusts from the past five years, and she had responded perfectly, matching him in desire. He had never felt so passionate in his life, or so passionately adored. He sighed, and stretched carefully, and turned just a little towards the open window. The sun was casting different shadows now, and the light was different. The roses still smelled perfect wafting through the breeze that entered the window.

They were both completely undressed, and he was completely relaxed about it. She was amazingly beautiful; her skin was so soft and delicate under her clothes. He hesitated to touch her now, and she slept soundly beside him, sure of her safety and at peace with the world. Diego felt completely at peace with the world, and so close to completely losing interest in the masked man deception he had enjoyed so much over the last few years. He could just accept the pardon and quietly disappear entirely.

In the end, he couldn't keep his hands off her beautiful skin, and he traced her face softly with a finger, trying to believe she was real, and that she was legitimately his. She responded to his touch, moving her head a little, as if savouring the feel of his finger across her skin.

"Diego," she murmured, before she was even fully awake. He gently drew her closer to him, and kissed her lightly on her lips, just because he could. She smiled a little, and put her arms around him.

"You are real," she murmured. "Flesh and blood, after all…"

Diego smiled, and ran his fingers slowly over her shoulders, stopping to hold her close again.

"Yes. Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately?" She opened her eyes and frowned. He smiled at the confusion in her eyes.

"Yes, not the perfect immortal god you believed me to be," he responded. "Zorro does feel pain, he does get hurt, and he does get sick, querida. Will you accept him anyway?"

"Zorro is a legend…Diego is my husband."

Diego frowned a little. "Dalliances with Zorro are not acceptable any more, querida," he said sternly.

"Well, he better stop dallying with me, hadn't he?"

"I'd have something to say to him if he doesn't," Diego said despite himself. He chuckled.

"Zorro would never have been brave enough to touch me. Not in the way you have, Diego," she replied. "I never thought such things would cause so much contentment and…"

"Release," Diego finished the sentence for her. "It's like we've both been locked in a cell, and finally been released. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Victoria sighed. She glanced at the window, and noticed how the light had changed. "How long do you think we've been asleep?"

Diego sat up abruptly, as if someone had splashed him with cold water.

"Father was due home today, just after lunch…" Diego said thoughtfully. "I need to see what the time is…"

He grabbed his robe and hurried into his room, to fetch his pocket watch. Glancing at the face, he flushed.

"Well, it is well after lunch…"

Victoria startled as well, and then relaxed. She patted the bed suggestively, and smiled.

"We may as well lie together a little longer, Diego. Your father has probably been home for ages," she said softly. "Whatever he thinks of your tardiness, he can continue to think it…"

Diego stood in his room for a moment, and smiled. Laughter almost bubbled to the surface, but he shook his head at himself and his wife. "My father has been gone for a week, Victoria. He will want to see me. A lot has happened in this week…"

She pouted a little, and he went back just to kiss her lightly on the lips again. She lifted her arms to try to catch him, but he dodged her effortlessly.

"Sorry, my love. You will just have to wait until bedtime, now."

Zzzz

Diego dressed in a hurry but was still handsome enough to get a glance of appreciation from his wife. His new blue suit was identical to his old one. He was not one to chase after fashion too closely, comfort and classic style was his main stay. He tidied his hair, at his wife's mirror, and stroked his chin thoughtfully. He didn't need a shave just yet; it could wait for the next morning.

"You are magnificent, senor caballero," Victoria whispered from the bed. "Come and hug me before you go to your father…"

"You are just lucky that you aren't meant to be in residence yet, mi querida. Then you would be 'magnificent' as well. He would expect it," Diego said softly. He stayed where he was. He had dressed for a reason, and he was strong enough now to focus on other things.

Victoria pouted, as if expecting him to cross the room and kiss her again. He laughed and shook his head.

"My dear, you are almost irresistible," Diego said.

"So don't resist me…"

"My father…" He saw the look in her eye. "He doesn't need to share me, just yet."

He smiled and saluted his wife, and strode out of the door. Once outside, he was able to put Victoria out of his head for a moment, to focus on talking to his father.

Zzz

Alejandro was in the library reading a book near the fireplace, as if he was waiting for Diego to reappear out of the secret passage behind him. Diego slowly approached, and almost thought better of it, and retreated around a corner.

"Diego, it's too late, I saw you," Alejandro said softly but loud enough to be heard by his son.

Diego sighed and came back into the library with his hands in the air dramatically.

"You slept very late today. I hear that you have been very active this past week," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "It's almost 4 and you've missed breakfast and lunch. You must be famished."

Diego was silent, and sat in the chair opposite his father and folded his arms loosely.

"Zorro was seen in the hills the other day…"

"Really? That's good, several people were starting to think he was dead," Diego said with a slight smile.

"He faced down a puma," Alejandro said. Diego glanced at his father and wondered if he had to face down a puma today as well. Roaring Puma went from calm contentment to hostile aggression in under 5 minutes, if the occasion warranted it.

"Really? How heroic of him," Diego murmured.

"Yes, he saved the Alcalde's sister from certain death."

Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Mendoza can be quite informative, Diego," Alejandro said. "You entertained a couple of guests in my home the other night…"

"An old school friend from University, Colonel Armand de Cipriana and his wife, Marcela," Diego admitted. "The Alcalde came as well."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen Armand for many years, father. He had something to discuss with me," Diego said. "Zorro has been offered a pardon."

"I saw." The words were said sharply, and Diego knew his father was more than a little concerned. "A trick of course…Not to be taken seriously, Diego."

Diego frowned a little. He was sure he could trust Armand with his life. The pardon had started to make sense to him, but now his father seemed to dismiss it out of hand.

"Armand is a man of honour, father."

"De Soto has always proved himself to be the opposite, Diego."

Maria entered the room and served some cool drinks, and glanced at Diego with an embarrassed smile. Diego thanked her and wondered why she was acting so shyly around him. She had known him most of his life, and it had been the first time she had ever been uncomfortable around him.

Maria rushed out of the library, and Diego glanced at his father.

"Apparently, Senora de la Vega is now in residence," Alejandro said, with a small smile. "Maria wasn't aware of the sleeping arrangements until she tried to deliver breakfast this morning. It might take her a little while to get over the shock…"

Diego blushed under his father's amused eyes, and glanced towards where the servant had rushed off to.

"There is no point in apologising to her, if that is what you are planning. She was married once, and she knows the mechanics of it…"

"Father," Diego said softly. "I am sorry I wasn't here to welcome you, as I should have."

"I think you were welcoming your wife as you should have, a few weeks late," Alejandro said. "I think that takes priority here, Diego. I want my grandchildren…" He winked at his son.

"Father…"

"No pressure, my son. No pressure at all…" Alejandro enjoyed teasing his son, Diego realised, but his father was happy. Diego sighed with resignation, and endured it.


	34. Diego's Wedding Honeymoon

The Wedding / Honeymoon Trip

Diego helped his wife greet her brothers as they arrived at the hacienda. She was glowing with happiness on her husband's arm, and the brothers were silently impressed with the picture the couple made.

"I always expected as much," Ramone said, with a twinkle in his eyes. His other brother nudged him and a small scuffle broke out.

"Isn't it funny how you boys never really changed?"

Ramone glanced at Diego and shrugged. His sister's observation made little sense to him. He could understand as far as the Escalante family went. The only thing that had changed was mainly their height. Diego had changed almost completely, as far as he could see. Diego met his eyes and smiled.

"Who is going to walk Victoria down the aisle in the church?"

"Me, of course," said the eldest proudly.

"Of course…"

"I'll make sure there are no instances of attempted murder," Francisco said firmly. "Rest assured, Diego."

"I'm counting on it," he said, reaching forward and shaking his brother-in-law's hand.

Diego waited for Victoria to usher her brothers inside, and slowly followed them. He supposed he had to come clean about his double life now, since both Victoria and Alejandro already knew.

Diego gathered them into the library, and they all sat down. Victoria sat at her husband's feet, and he rested an arm around her protectively, almost without thinking about it.

"We have something to tell you both," Diego said slowly.

"You're having a baby?"

Diego flushed and glanced at Victoria.

"We know you were legally married about two months ago. It happens," Ramone added.

"No…not that we know of," Diego said, recovering from his surprise quickly. "It's something else."

Francisco folded his arms and stared at the taller man for a moment.

"You're Zorro," he said quietly.

Diego shifted in his chair and stared back, a little worried. Francisco was in the military and as such had certain duties. Victoria shifted his arm down a little, and held his hand.

"Francisco…you know that Zorro is not really a criminal, don't you?"

"Morally speaking, no. Legally speaking, maybe," Francisco replied. "There is a pardon in the works , I believe…You are Zorro?"

Diego glanced down at his wife, and nodded silently.

"Frankly I was surprised that she considered marrying you, even an emergency favour for a dying friend. All she could ever talk about was Zorro, in all the letters she wrote to me," Francisco said softly. There was an awkward silence. "You can trust me not to reveal it to anyone, Diego."

Victoria jumped up and hugged Francisco and her brother pulled her into his lap.

"She looks remarkably happy, Don Diego." Francisco said thoughtfully. "As do you."

"We are, remarkably happy," Diego admitted.

Zzzz

The wedding was easy, especially after the previous debacle. Alejandro had found Elena's wedding dress, where it had been stored, complete with all its diamonds and lace.

Diego had not trembled this time, and he could watch her walk down the aisle and savour every moment. She looked like a princess, and he could only imagine how his mother looked on her wedding day. He thought Victoria would have probably surpassed Elena de la Vega's legendary beauty by miles.

Nothing intruded on this wedding day, absolutely nothing. There was no clouds in the sky and the birds were singing. The Alcalde was behaving impeccably, and no bandits threatened anyone or anything. Diego was able to relax, and daydream about his wedding night and honeymoon.

Pilar had organised a large buffet for the wedding lunch, and Diego and Victoria took their place as guests of honour at the Tavern. The day flew past so quickly and effortlessly.

They waved goodbye to their guests at the door of the tavern. Alejandro was the last to leave, taking with him Felipe.

"Take care on the road to Monterey. There may be bandits," he said, thinking the day had gone a little too perfectly.

Francisco had been lingering in the plaza, and noticed the concern in the old man's voice.

"I am going to Monterey myself, Diego. I don't want to intrude, and I won't ride in the buggy with you both, but I can ride with you. I will have my sword at the ready, and at your service."

Diego paused, needing to think about the suggestion.

"Thank you, Francisco, that would put my mind at rest. Thank you for your foresight," Victoria said, after a quick glance at Diego. "I don't want anything happening to you, Diego," she whispered softly for his ears only.

Alejandro was satisfied as well, and hugged his son tightly. Then he hugged her daughter-in-law and left them.

Zzzz

Diego and Francisco ended up riding together after Victoria had dozed off in the buggy. Diego had left her warm and cosy, surrounded by cushions and wrapped in a blanket.

"That was clever, bringing a horse to ride," Francisco said, greeting his friend. "She's a beauty."

"You expect anything less from me?"

"Yes, you had changed so much, Diego. But not really, obviously. If I'd really thought about it properly, who else could Zorro be? You were always in love with Victoria. And you were always getting into fights about the principle of the thing. Whatever the thing was."

"I don't like it when the powerful hurt the powerless. It irks me," Diego said softly.

"Yes, obviously."

"Do you seriously think there are any bandits on the road?"

"If there are, you are to duck behind me, and shelter your wife, above all else."

"Of course."

They rode in silence for a while.

"So, where are you going on this honeymoon of yours?"

"France. I wasn't going to, but Victoria has never been anywhere, and I have some friends with a castle in France. She might like the novelty. Descendants of the Three Musketeers, no less."

"Figures. You'll have to introduce me one day."

"We were like the three musketeers, Francisco."

"Yes, when we were ten. That book was amazing, I didn't realise it was based on real people."

"Remember old Senor Terso? We scared him so badly he returned to Spain."

"Yes, we made pretty good ghosts. It was a pity your father discovered our plans for further ghost adventures. There were others we could have frightened away as well."

"Well, here is Monterey on the rise, Francisco. Where are you headed?"

"The garrison, Diego. I am getting promoted, I hope. It's a trial position so I didn't want to tell Victoria until it's official."

"Congratulations on the trial," Diego said softly. He raised his hand in farewell, as his brother-in-law rode off to the side. He reined in a little and hovered near the buggy, glancing in at his wife. Esperanza was content to walk softly near the buggy until they reached the tavern near the sea.

zzzz

They spent six months away from home on their visit to France, seeing the various vineyards and Diego's friends. Diego spent time ordering clothes befitting Victoria's new status, making sure she was comfortable with the styles and fabrics. French fashion was one of the best in the world, and the seamstresses were fast. They soon had a sizeable wardrobe for his wife. He had managed to source a few more black suits as well, much to Victoria's discomfort.

"Are we ready to go home, querida?" He said, softly one afternoon as one of her dresses was being let out just a little. She turned excited eyes to her husband, and smiled.

"Could we?"

"Well, I want my firstborn to be born in California, querida. We may cut it a little close as it is," he said, coming towards her with such a look in his eyes, that the seamstress quickly left the room. He ran his hands over her body, starting with her shoulders. She shivered at his touch as always, and melted into his arms, as his hands smoothed his way down to her large abdomen.

"What about Friday?"

"Mmmm, whatever," Victoria said dreamily, as she felt his hands move back up to her shoulders, and begin to massage tired shoulders. "Don't stop. Your hands are magic," she murmured, still with her eyes closed. "You know just how to touch me…"

Diego smiled a little, and continued. It was a far cry from the timid bridegroom he had been at the start. He glanced down at his wife's noticeable baby bump, and realised he had spent too long in Europe. She was due for her confinement any time soon, and she would have to travel for another two months on a rolling vessel on the open sea. He hoped that he had estermated the date for the birth properly.

They had discovered her pregnancy on the trip over. She'd had unbelievable morning sickness, mixed with motion sickness, and for a few days, she had come close to death. She hadn't known of it of course, and he was never going to tell her. The nausea lasted a few weeks into their stay, and he had hovered with nourishing soup for days and days, determined for her to keep up her strength.

They'd had fun with the people of France. Balls were given in their honor, and they had enjoyed themselves. Horse riding had been ruled out by Diego on the grounds of his wife's pregnancy, and they'd had to settle for sedate drives in the countryside instead. He showed her gardens and fountains and palaces and art galleries. She had delighted in everything, and he had watched her for tired signs at all times.

He moved around to the front of her, and gave her a slow leisurely kiss. He was careful not to let her get too excited, because he was worried about the baby inside her. She was just too beautiful not to kiss, especially now.

Zzz

They arrived in California on a sunny spring day, and Diego breathed in the air deeply, centring himself back in the territory he loved so much. Victoria sat beside him in the coach, which he had paid fully for their use. It had been a great deal of money, but as usual he didn't care, not if Victoria was thriving from it.

The coach trip was long and tiring, and Diego dozed while Victoria did, aware of every little noise that she made. She made a few of them in her sleep, and he startled awake more than once for some unnecessary reason.

They were both sound asleep when they made it to the de la Vega hacienda. Felipe went out to greet them, and turned back to his grandfather with a look of bemusement on his face. Alejandro went to the coach, and peered in.

Diego and Victoria had ended up nestled in each other's arms, sound asleep.

"Diego," Alejandro said with a smile. "Wake up, my son."

Diego startled awake and looked up.

"Oh dear. I was planning on leaping out and giving you both huge hugs," he said with a yawn. He glanced down at his wife, and smiled.

"You may have to help me with this one, father. She is a little heavier these days," Diego said with a little chuckle. He opened the door carefully, and shook his wife gently. "Wake up, my love."

Victoria stirred awake and blinked at her father-in-law. "Don Alejandro," she said with surprise.

"Let's get you inside the hacienda, my dear. I can see what you mean, Diego," Alejandro said with a grin. "I suppose congratulations are almost in order."

"Yes." Victoria said glancing down at herself.

They helped Victoria into the hacienda and made her comfortable in her usual room. Diego stayed with her as she settled back into a deep sleep, stroking her hair and whispering about the trip and what she had missed.


	35. Diego's Babies

Diego's Babies

Diego paced the floor of the library, and listened to his wife scream. Hernandez was with her, she would be alright, he assured himself. He was completely alone in the house. Felipe and Alejandro had left to do some banking earlier in the week and had not returned.

He couldn't stand it anymore, and opened the door to the room.

"Hernandez, there are certain Indian remedies…" Diego began.

"Diego," the doctor said softly. "Come in, you won't do anything stupid like faint on me will you?"

Diego shook his head, and approached the bed. Victoria had collapsed a little, and was panting for breath. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"How much do you know about childbirth, Diego?"

"Obviously hurts the mother," Diego murmured. "Is she alright?"

"Normal…"

Victoria gasped, and squeezed Diego's hand so tight he was sure she would break it.

"It's alright, Victoria. I'm here. Everything is going well," Diego soothed.

She screamed again, and Diego rubbed her hand a little, nervously.

"It is going well, isn't it?" Diego whispered to the doctor.

"She is birthing twins, Diego. There may be complications…there often are."

"I have some Indian remedies, they may help."

Twins? Obviously she would have to go through this painful procedure twice, he reasoned.

"The cactus tea that you are so proud of may help. It will lessen the pain, and make it less exhausting," Hernandez suggested.

Victoria sighed, and relaxed her hand, and Diego patted it before he rose to leave. "I'll be right back, querida," he murmured. "I'll make up some. It will be hot but I can cool it," he added to the doctor.

Hernandez nodded, and Diego left the room. All the ingredients were in the cave and he fetched them at a run. Then he made his way to the kitchen to heat up the water and serve some out into a proper cup for his wife.

Maria took over the procedure, well aware of what was going on.

"I will take this to the doctor, Diego. You need to stay away…for your own sake. Husbands are not really supposed to get involved with this. Go for a ride, go to the tavern. I will send someone to let you know how she's faring," the old woman said softly.

Diego tried to complain but the woman would have none of it. "Go, Diego."

He reluctantly left the hacienda, with his wife's screams echoing in his ears. He knew that Victoria was in the best of hands, and that he had done all he could think of to help them. It was all up to them now, and his beautiful wife would be alright. She had to be.

He saddled Dulcinea, for once left behind by his father. He wanted a challenging mount to distract him from his thoughts, and as he raced her to the tavern she did kick up a fuss. He had ridden her before in the past, but she was a little unfamiliar with her rider, and that always seemed to annoy her the most. He spent a lot of time soothing her and reining her in when she tried to fight him.

They were at the Tavern in no time really, and Diego was just in time to see his father arrive with Felipe. Alejandro took one look at him and grabbed his arm.

"It's time?" Alejandro asked softly. Diego nodded, still a little shocked.

"It's twins," Diego murmured, as his father took charge of him and lead him into the tavern. Felipe glanced at him worriedly as he followed them.

"Twins," Alejandro said with a soft chuckle.

"Have you ever heard such screaming?"

"No, actually no," Alejandro said softly. "I wasn't there for your birth, as you know. Elena died giving birth to your sister, but we were both out of the hacienda by the time she was screaming, if she ever did."

"My mother died in childbirth," Diego murmured. He remembered the feeling of excitement he had felt as a 12 year old, and the sudden grief that had entered his heart so soon afterwards.

"Your mother survived twins, Diego. I wouldn't fear. Victoria is twice as strong as your mother ever was. If Elena could birth twins, Victoria can as well."

Several of the other dons glanced at Diego, and some came forward to encourage him. He thanked them automatically. She can't die, Diego thought, she mustn't die. He stared into space, and the tavern felt strangely empty, although it was full of people. Pilar had kept the place running extremely well, and the same customers graced the tables every day, even in Victoria's absence.

"I shouldn't have taken her to France. I should have come home immediately. What if I did something to harm her or the twins?"

"She is happy and healthy, Diego. You've done nothing wrong. Childbirth is a risk, but most women cope very well, and have many children."

"She is my treasure, she is my heart…"

"I know, Diego. I know," Alejandro murmured, patting his son's hand gently. "It will be fine, you'll see."

Diego could only think about the stories of young ladies dying in childbirth, his own mother, several dons had lost their wives not long ago. He needed to be with her, and he was in the tavern, so far away from her. She had been crying out in agony, and he had been sent away. She needed him beside her, and he wasn't.

"I have to go home, father. Please, come with me. I need to be with her," Diego said, standing up. He didn't wait for Alejandro's reply, and went out to Dulcinea.

His father joined him quickly, and glanced at his choice of mount.

"Perhaps I can ride Dulcinea, and you can take the buggy. You are hardly in any state to ride Dulcinea right now."

"I need Dulcinea; she gives me something else to concentrate on right now. I am forced to have my wits about me."

Alejandro gave him a serious look, and Diego ignored it. He mounted the white mare, and she immediately fussed and fought him. He hushed her and patted her, and tightened the reins.

"Well, you are a better horseman than I took you for," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Take care of yourself, and Dulcinea."

Diego nodded. He already had enough to worry about with Dulcinea dancing around. Under a firm hand, he finally got her under control, and galloped back towards the hacienda.

Zzzz

Diego rushed into the hacienda, and listened for his wife's screams. There was silence, and then the wail of a newborn split the air. Another baby joined the screaming, and Diego breathed a little better. His twins were born, he realised. He walked slowly towards his wife's room, hoping that everyone was fine. The twins certainly had strong lungs, with the way they were screaming.

He paused in the doorway and peered in, and met his wife's eyes. She was exhausted but she was smiling. He walked quickly to her side, and took her hand to kiss it.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Maria was tidying up blood stained sheets, and Diego averted his eyes. He had not wanted to see that, he thought with a shudder. "Are you in pain?"

"No, Diego. It's alright, my love." He stared deep into her eyes, as if searching for a lie, and she smiled. "You haven't even asked about the babies…"

"I heard them wailing as I walked into the hacienda. They are strong and boisterous already," he said with an answering smile.

"I thought that a father's first question would be is it a boy or a girl?"

Diego laughed a little. "I hadn't even wondered about that yet, querida. When you were screaming…"

"It's alright. I'm tired, but there is no pain. I had some of that cactus tea, and some of the pain eased. You helped me, even without being here," Victoria said gently.

"No husband should be present when his wife is giving birth, it's not right," Maria said, shaking her head. She went out again, and didn't return.

Diego looked at Victoria and laughed. "Poor Maria. We always seem to do the wrong things for her."

"You definitely don't care about the proper way to do some things, do you, Diego?"

"Sometimes I care too much. Sometimes I don't care at all. Maybe it is the Zorro side of me…"

"Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Ask…"

"Oh. What are they – boys, girls, or one of each?"

She smiled, and waited for a moment.

"I asked…Querida; actually I want to know…"

"Both are boys," Victoria said, excitedly. "Hernandez says they are strong and as you heard, very boisterous."

"Boys," Diego said, and was proud of his new family. He wouldn't have cared if the babies had both been girls, or one of each. Boys were a promise of exciting adventures to come, though, and he was rather impressed.

"Can we name one Ramon, Diego?"

"Of course, querida. Father may like to name the other. I would be happy for him to name his first grandson," Diego answered.

"Wouldn't you like to name him?"

"I will choose the middle names for both, to make up for it," Diego said with a smile.

"Not Aristotle or something like that?"

"Ooh, I thought I would have full reign on that. There are a lot of Greek philosophers that I would like to immortalise in my sons," he said, teasing her lightly. He leant forward and kissed her hair, and brushed a stray strand off her forehead. She gleamed a little under a film of sweat from her ordeal, and he wondered at her ability to shake off the pain, and smile and laugh with him.

Alejandro peeked in at them, and Diego turned, hearing the slight sound.

"Boys, father," Diego murmured.

Alejandro was excited, Diego saw. He nodded his approval, and left them in peace.


	36. Diego's Epilogue

Diego's Epilogue

Diego was riding his young filly, Midnight, around the estate. For a daughter of Toronado she had a rotten temperament, taking after her mother, Dulcinea, only upping the nastiness. She made as if to rear and dance, and he stroked her gently, soothing her. Her coat glistened and gleamed in the sun, and she was beautiful.

It irked him that Midnight was such a troublesome mount. He prided himself on his training ability. The filly was young, and it would take more time than the rest of her stable mates, that's all. His intelligent mind loved the idea of a challenge. She was becoming more settled with him, at least.

He pointed Midnight towards the hacienda, and galloped her. She was not as fast as Toronado, but then again not many horses were. Some of the colts sired by him had done well in races and were high in demand from their peer group. Zorro had a new horse these days, a snow white stallion, by the name of Blizzard. Diego didn't boast about his black stallion that sired most of his stock these days, just in case someone wished to look him over and recognise Zorro's old mount. After eight years in service, Toronado had earned his retirement. Blizzard was as magnificent as his predecessor had always been.

As he slowed Midnight to a trot, Diego glanced towards the hacienda and saw his father, relaxing on the porch. He waved and Alejandro waved back. Diego smiled. His father still lived, although it had been a tough six years. Alejandro had aged so much, and they had struggled through his illnesses together. A few of the illnesses had almost killed his father, but still he endured.

A noise distracted him from his thoughts. A voice had wafted over the plains, and he turned his head to scan the countryside. Armand de Cipriana and his family, Ignacio and his children and the Mendoza family were starting to arrive. He urged Midnight into canter and went out to see them safely in. All the families had travelled in their various carriages, and Senora Mendoza was pregnant with her first child. Pregnant women always made Diego nervous. He needed to make sure all the buggies made it through to the yard safely.

He liked Mendoza's choice of bride. She was a plump little thing, full of life and spirit. She adored Jaime and loved to cook. Jaime adored her. They had a very happy little home just outside the pueblo. Mendoza was now a man of property, and out of the military. He was very happy, and Diego was happy to help him in any way with his tiny farm. They were content with their small amount of profit and Mendoza was doing well.

Ignacio drove his buggy close to Diego, and he made sure he slowed for the man. Ignacio had long since retired from his role as Alcalde, and was now making a name for himself in the cattle industry, thanks to the de la Vegas help in starting out.

"Are you starting to consider remarriage? Ignacio, Gushing Stream has been gone a long time now. Those children need a mother."

Ignacio smiled a little, and shook his head. "My three children are enough for me, Diego," he said softly, glancing back at his two boys and his precious girl. They were very well behaved, and a credit to the man. Diego thought of his own two boys and sometimes would have liked to swop.

He wished Ignacio would resettle, but he had loved Gushing Stream deeply. She seemed to have been a perfect match for the man. Diego knew that a lot of Ignacio's character reformation had been at her hands.

He looked back at his marriage. It had been seven years since they had married, and life had been busy and full of joys and troubles to last a lifetime. A surprise at every turn, of course, but life was always a gift.

"You do seem very lonely," Diego commented softly. The old Ignacio would have risen to that comment and told him to mind his own business, but Ignacio sighed and shook his head.

"I love my wife," he whispered.

Diego nodded. It was an answer he had heard many times from his father.

He remembered the old days; it wasn't that hard, it was only seven years after all. Gushing Stream had died shortly after the birth of her twins, barely a year ago. She had simply lost too much blood, and had no strength to rally. Diego realised a year was not long enough to go through that amount of grief and start looking for another woman. He felt a little guilty for mentioning it.

He was glad that he had been luckier with his own wife. Victoria was still weak from the recent birth of their youngest child, but she was strong, and stubborn.

With so many new responsibilities and children at her feet, Victoria had matured a little, and she wasn't as busy away from home these days. She still owned the tavern, but only worked there two days a week, as a manager, guiding employees to help the guests. She still loved it, but these days she preferred to be near her children.

"You and Victoria are doing very well. You are still so very happy together. Not much has come between you in your marriage," Ignacio said, no doubt remembering his own traumatic first year of marriage.

"We have always been best friends, for most of our lives," Diego said. "And we still are."

"Everyone in the pueblo still cannot believe how you managed to marry Zorro's lady," Ignacio said, slightly teasing him.

Diego chuckled a little at their private joke.

They neared the hacienda now, and Diego realised his voice would travel. He glanced at his father, and wondered how to steer the conversation away from the mention of Zorro. The masked man was always an issue between them now.

"I heard that a General took over an entire town to the east of us just the other month. The Governor had to send a whole garrison to sort it out," Diego said, the mention of Zorro starting to trigger thoughts of politics.

"Powerful people take what they can get."

"War does that to a country, Ignacio."

Childish laughter erupted from the hacienda, and a scurry of running feet interrupted Diego's conversation. Two dark haired boys ran to their father, each vying for a place in his arms, jumping up and down near the horse. Diego dismounted in a graceful flowing movement and reprimanded them gently but firmly.

"What did I say about getting under Midnight's feet, little ones?"

"I'm not a little one; Ramon is younger than me…" Diego smiled – that was true, by about 3 minutes. Carlos was offended. "I am 5. I am a big caballero."

"Yes, yes, you are that, my son," Diego said, ruffling his son's hair. "Carlos, Ramon you are my treasures," he added, with a laugh, sweeping his arms around both his sons. His father caught his eye and he could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Now, play outside, but not near Midnight, or Dulcinea. Do you understand?" His voice was a command.

Ignacio helped his oldest boy out of the buggy and quietly warned him to be careful and remember to play nicely with the de la Vega twins. Diego smiled at the way Ignacio dealt with his eldest son. Marco was a very serious child, and he seemed to take after his mother, making him a little more favoured than the blonde infant twins who sat with their nanny in the buggy. Being of an age to actually listen and attend to his father probably helped the boy as well.

"Did you hear Don Diego, Marco? Horses can be very unpredictable," Ignacio reminded his son.

All the boys nodded gravely at their fathers, but then ran off, laughing towards the stables. Diego knew his sons would obey him to the letter of his word. Midnight and Dulcinea would be off limits, but every single other horse would be fair game. He sighed. The grooms would be kept on their toes this afternoon. The twins were energetic to say the least. Diego hoped Juan was prepared to mind them for a while, and give them a tour of the stables.

"Bundles of energy, Diego," Ignacio said. "How ever do you manage them?"

"With a lot of help. I am going to need a tutor soon. They'll be six in a few weeks. I'm too busy these days to teach them myself. Do you know of anyone?"

"My uncle lives in Spain. He knows a few people," Ignacio said. "I take it that sending them to Spain at their age is not an option." Diego's slight shake of his head was enough to forestall the man. He had no interest in being parted from his family, not yet.

Armand greeted him, after helping his wife down from the carriage, and then his daughter. Ariela was becoming a very pretty little girl, and the pride of her father's life. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that she shared with her mother and Ignacio, and Ignacio was a very doting uncle these days. Marcela seemed a little tired, and Diego wondered about her health. He was wise enough not to comment. It would distress both Armand and her brother if they were already worried.

Diego was momentarily distracted by his own wife. Victoria had wandered out to join his father on the porch. He frowned slightly. She was still so pale, so hesitant when she moved. He wondered if she was in any pain. He had told her to rest. Hernandez had warned him to look after her well. The baby had been born healthy, but with the complications, he felt that he had almost lost her. The fear he had felt had devastated him. Hernandez had not wanted to worry him, and didn't elaborate on what had gone wrong, but his knowledge of medical text books had kept him guessing. She had handled the birth of the twins so well that he had forgotten how dangerous giving birth actually was.

He watched as she handed Alejandro the tiny infant, wrapped securely in the lacy blanket. Diego watched his father smile as he glanced down at his granddaughter. Diego felt a surge of fatherly pride.

"Sorry about that, Diego," she said with frustration. "They got away from us. Alicia was distracted and…" Victoria said, calling out to him from where she stood. She stopped when she saw the expression on his face. Diego wished she would sit.

Diego walked over to her quickly, glancing at his newborn daughter with wonder as he passed. Elena de la Vega's dark curls and sweet face were a credit to her mother, with his own mother's pretty green eyes. He had to tear his eyes away from his daughter so he could concentrate on his wife.

"I thought I told you to rest," Diego said, lightly kissing her hand. "You need rest…" His mind was full of concerns. He had seen Ignacio go completely to pieces at the death of his own beloved wife. He would not want to have to live through such torment himself.

"It's hard to rest with those two galloping through the hacienda, Diego," Victoria said with a sigh. "Where have they got to now?"

"Juan is showing them the horses by now," Diego offered. "They are boys, my dear. And de la Vegas." Ignacio cast a look of slight concern at the stables, as if wondering if Marco was alright.

"I'm sure Elena will be as boisterous as they are."

"Especially if she takes after her mother," Diego murmured. They smiled at each other, remembering the past.

"You are resting. Leave us to eat alone, and I will see you later," Diego said briskly. "Take Rosa, Jaime and Marcela and you all can eat lunch in the parlour and laugh like in the old days…" He strode back to Ignacio, and hardly heard her answer.

His mind was full of estate business. Foals were due to be born shortly, crops needed to be sown, labourers needed to be paid…

Leaving Jaime with the ladies, the other three men wandered over to the stables, as Diego wanted to check on the foaling. Juan was watching the two de la Vega boys rushing in and around, and dangling from ceiling beams, ready to act if they got into any trouble. Marco liked staying on the ground they noticed, and Ignacio ruffled his dark curls affectionately as he walked past him. Marco was slightly less adventurous, having been protected like a precious gem for a year by his grieving father.

"Don Diego, Senor De Soto, they are alright. No need to be concerned about their safety, Patron," Juan said with a smile.

Diego glanced at his twins. They were strong and fearless. It was good that everyone kept their eyes open. Carlos had picked up a baby rattlesnake not long ago, and Diego shivered thinking about it. He had seen the snake in his son's hands. Carlos had thought it was an earthworm, but Diego had known better. He had killed it quickly, and carefully explained to both of the boys the dangers of such things. He wondered if they understood yet. He hadn't told their mother.

Just a few years ago, just after the twins were given their first ponies, Diego had caught Ramon trying to ride standing upright on the saddle. He had secretly admired his son's skill, courage and balance. He had outwardly been furious. What if Ramon had fallen? The grooms were reprimanded as well as his son that time, and the boys were always carefully watched these days. Everyone had taken the event very seriously, and it was noted as one of the only times Diego had ever raised his voice to the workers. When the boys rode, which was every day, a groom would accompany each of them, riding fast horses in case of mischief. Most of the time Diego accompanied them as well, early in the morning before his work claimed him.

Most Dons and especially their ladies would panic about half the things the boys were doing. Diego and the other men kept careful watch, and quick action had saved their lives more than once. Victoria would just sigh and look at Diego with a raised eyebrow. He would always shrug and give an awkward smile back. They were Zorro's sons, in all sense of the words.

Diego asked about the new foals, and was quickly satisfied. The men wandered back to the porch.

"As I was saying to Ignacio and Armand, the bandit problem is waning a little," Diego said to his father. He knew Alejandro liked to be kept in the loop, even though he had his problems with Zorro.

"How does Zorro see the situation?" Ignacio said softly. Diego shivered a little as he always did, when Ignacio approached him out of costume and shifted his feet a little. His father's eyes met his.

"Well, I'm not sure, but he probably sees it as a chance to retire completely. We haven't seen as much from him for the last couple of months. Just here and there, randomly. He probably has gained confidence in the new Alcalde's management of things." Diego said quietly, glancing quickly at his father. It was a lot better in the pueblo these days. Alejandro de la Vega had accepted the post when it had been offered to Diego, taking his reluctant son's place, and had run the pueblo efficiently ever since.

"Improvements have been made," Ignacio said, gently. He had seemed genuinely pleased with the improvements in the pueblo over the last few years. Diego glanced at his father and smiled with him. Ignacio was very reserved now, which was a big change for the man. His timid Indian wife had required life outside of the pueblo, and Diego had admired the sacrifices that Ignacio had made to ensure her happiness.

"I doubt the fox would bother coming out much longer. Perhaps he has a family now, himself. Everyone seems to be having babies these days," Ignacio said. Diego listened to the laughter of his boys, and he heard the ladies laughing somewhere in the hacienda. The sound was magical.

"Isn't the laughter of children magical?" Ignacio said softly, as if reading his mind. "Gushing Stream loved to hear Marco laugh."

Diego smiled and nodded.

He led his guests towards the hacienda, noticing his father flinch a little when Ignacio walked a little too close for comfort. The former Alcalde noticed the discomfort and smiled, moving a little to accommodate the older man, and Diego was pleased that he hadn't made a scene about it. He had changed so much over the last few years.

"You know, those lessons that I asked for? It would be nice to have a few soon. Just for me and Marco," Ignacio whispered.

He walked ahead, joining Armand. The men were such regular visitors that they were almost family.

"What was he saying just then, Diego? Sword lessons?"

"Oh, Ignacio was curious about some of my studies," Diego said gently. Alejandro glared at him for a moment as if reading his expression and catching the half-truth, and then sighed.

"Does he know, do you think?"

"What does it matter? Zorro was pardoned over six years ago. You are the Alcalde now, father. Don't worry so much."

Alejandro sighed and relaxed a little. He hadn't really gotten used to the new arrangements, life had changed a little too much for the older man. "I will have to retire soon, Diego. And then where will we be?"

"Safe enough. Zorro still patrols the hills of Los Angeles, father. Perhaps he always will."


End file.
